


Saved From the Wreckage (A "Just a Shipwreck" Companion Piece)

by Some Like It Fat (code87)



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alien/Human Relationships, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Burping, Eventual Utopia, Explicit Sexual Content, Extreme Obesity, F/F, Farting, Lesbian Sex (hope I got this part right), M/M, Multi, No new straight pairings(because I enjoy a literary challenge), Other, Polyamory, Same-Sex Marriage, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, Unrealistic Weight Gain, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 05:36:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 46,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14730944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/code87/pseuds/Some%20Like%20It%20Fat
Summary: Written for Sacred. I hope you enjoy this!Takes place in the Same Universe as my other Arrow story on this site, "Just a Shipwreck", but doesn't require reading that story to understand this one, which starts about  five years before "Just a Shipwreck", and focuses on different characters.When Nyssa al Ghul rescued an injured blonde woman off the coast of her father's island, she had no idea that decision would end up changing both of their lives forever. And the Daughter of the Demon certainly couldn't have imagined that she was setting in motion a chain of events which would, years later, have a positive effect on a visitor from a distant world, and on Nyssa's entire Earth. But over time, as their world improves, Nyssa and her companions learn to expand their horizons, in more ways than one!





	Saved From the Wreckage (A "Just a Shipwreck" Companion Piece)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sacred](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sacred/gifts).



> Just what the story says in the summary. As noted above, I wrote this story at the request of Sacred. As a straight male, used to writing m/f stories, I thought it would be a good challenge for me to write this story with no straight pairings whatsoever (other than those already present in "Just a Shipwreck", which I don't focus on much). For this same reason, I also tried my hand at writing lesbian sex scenes for this story. I hope I did a decent job at representing groups of people with different orientations than my own, and all mistakes are unintentional. No offense is meant to anyone.
> 
> And, oh yeah, the boring disclaimer. I do not own any of the characters, or plot lines from the Arrow or Supergirl TV shows, or the comics I drew inspiration from to write Kara's background story in this tale. Those characters and plot lines belong to DC Comics, CW network, and other people who are not me. This story is for entertainment purposes only. Please don't sue me. I'm too poor to be worth the effort.

When Nyssa Al Ghul first saw the woman that would change her life while running along the beach, the mercenary in training nearly mistook the seaweed coated individual for a random mass of flotsam and kept running. Thankfully, however, the dark-haired woman stopped to take a closer look when she saw the large flotation device that the blonde woman was clinging to. When Nyssa got a closer to investigate, she noticed that the “mass” that was clinging to the flotation device was a blonde-haired human being.

Knowing that something terrible must have happened to the blonde woman in question, based upon the mystery woman's appearance, the flotation device, and the fact that nobody was usually allowed on her father's private island unless they were one of his mercenaries, or in training to be the same, Nyssa acted swiftly. After making sure that the mystery girl on the beach was breathing, and had a steady pulse, Nyssa took in the sight of Sara's general appearance. In short, the blonde was in bad shape. The mystery woman was painfully thin, with some of her ribs showing from under her torn up white shirt, she had sunburns all over her body from the sun, and the blonde had lips that had turned blue from recently being exposed to the cold waters of the North China Sea, although those lips were still severally chapped from dehydration, despite the presence of the now empty water bottles that littered the inside of the woman's flotation device.

Having only basic medical and rescue training, all Nyssa could do was use her hands to briefly search the blonde woman's body to look for any signs of a head injury, broken bones, or an injured spine that would make it unsafe for Nyssa to carry the castaway. Finding no obvious signs of such an injury, Nyssa lifted the surprisingly light mystery girl into her arms while trying not to think about how attractive the blonde woman's facial featured were, or about the way both of the dark-haired woman's arms broke out into goosebumps when she picked the lucky survivor up.

Nyssa shook her head and reminded herself, out loud in Arabic.”It's like father always says, there is no room for emotion when you have a job to do. And right now, your mission is to take this unintentional interloper back to the infirmary at headquarters.” 

The dark-haired woman was just thinking that she hooped that her father's chief medical officer would at least attempt to improve the blonde woman's precarious health before reporting the “intruder” to the Legion of Mercenaries' island headquarters, when she felt the blonde woman stirring in her arms. The castaway looked up at Nyssa with confusion in her blue eyes and spoke. “Where am I? Who are you? What are you going to do to me?!”

Nyssa shook her head and made a “Shhh!” sound, then responded in English, the language the castaway had used.. The dark-haired woman smiled and said. “My name is Nyssa al Ghul. You've been in an accident, and I am trying to take you to a place that you can recover from your injuries and possible hypothermia. The answers to all your other questions will be revealed soon. What is your name?”

The castaway scrunched up her head in thought, but her mind was a complete blank, except for one mental image that the blonde had no context for, the memory of a bird singing in a cage. The blonde woman shrugged before she said. “Name? I don't know....I just remember the canary....”

Nyssa sighed as the woman in her arms drifted into unconsciousness once again. The dark haired woman shook her head again and thought to herself. 'Great. She doesn't remember who she is. How am I going to bring this beautiful woman back to her home if she has no memory of her past or name? I guess my father will find a way to solve that problem...one way or another. In the meantime, I can't keep calling this person “woman”, can I? She did say something about a canary, though...'

Nyssa looked down at the blonde woman in her arms and smiled. “That is it! I shall call you Ta-er al-Usfar! My little yellow bird.”

Sometime later, the chief medical officer of New Nanda Parbat, a woman named Tatsu, turned to her colleagues after finishing her examination of the amnesiac stranger. The dark-haired Japanese woman sighed as she addressed the two men and two women who had observed the examination, starting a conversation where everyone spoke in Arabic. “The good news is, this woman, whoever she is, will definitely live is she is kept warm, given adequate supervision, and gets enough food and water to survive the experience of almost starving to death...”

The oldest man in the room cleared his throat. “If I decide to keep her alive, of course....”

“Father!” Nyssa al Ghul shouted in protest at what her dad, the head mercenary on New Nanda Parbat, had just said. However, when Nyssa's older sister glared at her, and Ra's himself looked at Nyssa with a raised eyebrow, Nyssa took a deep breath, and quickly amended her words. “My lord, forgive me for speaking out of turn. But I do not think that Ta-er al-Usfar...I mean, this woman, meant to breach the borders of our island, given the state she was found in!”

The other man in the room smirked at Nyssa's nickname for the blonde woman, nodded at Nyssa's assessment, then said. “Ra's al Ghul, although Nyssa may have been overly enthusiastic in stating her belief in this unknown woman's innocence, I agree that this woman's physical state indicates she didn't come here on purpose. Not only is this unknown interloper covered in scrapes and bruises, she also appears to be suffering from the beginning stages of hypothermia. And she looks like she nearly starved to death in the process of getting to this island from what I could only guess was some kind of airplane crash. Or just a shipwreck...”

The doctor nodded. “Indeed, Mr. Darhk, most humans would probably have starved to death from being stranded in the ocean...however long she was out there.”

Nyssa shook her head in confusion, even as the youngest daughter of the head of the Legion of Mercenaries tried to understand why she already felt so protective over, and curious about, the blonde-haired woman who was currently lying down unconscious on an infirmary bed. “I don't understand. Most people would have starved to death? Why isn't this woman dead then?”

“Because your new girlfriend used to be a fat ass!” Talia al Ghul laughed cruelly, causing her younger sister's hands to tighten into fist as Nyssa inwardly fumed. Ever since Nyssa had confided in her older sister, years ago, that she was a lesbian, Talia had thrown that fact in her little sister's face every chance she got. Talia had even gone so far as to spy on her younger sister, and tell their father whenever Nyssa started flirting with any woman in her father's employee. Without fail, Ra's would send any female mercenaries that Nyssa got close to away on missions to far off places, in the name of “Keeping my mercenaries undistracted by personal attachments to each other.” Because of her sister, Nyssa had never been able to have a long term girlfriend, and she resented Talia for that.

Tatsu cleared her throat and said. “Although I would not have put in those exact terms, Talia is correct that this woman was most likely overweight, even obese, before whatever disaster she survived occurred, and her excess fat most likely kept her alive while she was lost at sea. Note the stretchmarks along this woman's thighs and stomach....”

Nyssa's eyes widened as she noticed the red markings along the half-naked castaway's skin. For some reason, the presence of the angry red marking only made the mysterious stranger more beautiful to Nyssa. The mercenary also couldn't help but think that she was glad the outsider had been fat before whatever misfortune that had befallen her occurred, if it meant her Canary was still alive This train of thought was cut off by Talia, however, as the older sister spoke. “See? This woman was a total fat ass. A lazy, gluttonous, pathetic excuse for a human being! A worthless person who had no discipline, or control of her own appetites...”

“That's enough, Talia!” The older man in the room shouted at his oldest daughter, who quickly bowed her head in submission.

“I'm sorry, my lord.” Talia's head was still bowed down, but she was still glaring slightly at her younger sister as she said. “Forgive me for overstating my case, and speaking out of turn. But you yourself have often talked about how important physical fitness, temperance, and personal responsibility over our diets are, and...”

Ra's al Ghul shook his head, and Talia became quiet again before her father replied. “For a member of the League of Mercenaries, yes. But as I've explained to you many times, daughter, the members of the League of Mercenaries have to hold themselves to a higher standard than we expect of others, both morally, and in the ways of warfare, because we are supposed to be shining beacon of justice for the entire world. That is the reason that our organization only takes jobs that align with our high moral code, why we must all keeps our minds sharp, and yes, our bodies fit. But if we held everyone else to the same high standards the mercenaries expect of ourselves, we'd have to wipe out most of humanity! It is not your place to sit in judgment on this woman, or any other person, simply for being, or having been, overweight. Do you understand, Talia?”

Nyssa couldn't wipe the smirk off her own face when Talia's eyes looked towards the floor in shame, even as the older sister said. “I understand, my lord.” 

Ra's nodded. “Good. You will need to learn to be more prudent in your judgments of outsiders if you want to run this organization once I'm gone, daughter. We can't have you slaughtering everyone whose lifestyle you don't agree with. That's not what our organization is about.”

The older man turned to the younger man in the room. “Damien, based on our doctors assessment, do you still believe this outsider...”Ra's pointed to the blonde woman on the medical bed. “Washed up on our shore by accident?”

Damien nodded. “I do, my lord.”

Ra's al Ghul sighed, and all of the recently resolved (in the last few years) tension between Damien Darhk and Ra's al Ghul seemed to come back for half a second before the older man turned to Tatsu. “In that case, doctor, you have my permission to do everything in your power to care for the outsider. But keep her in this infirmary at all times until I decide what to do with her. Once this woman has recovered physically, and remembers who she is, then we shall blindfold the outsider and return her safely to her home.”

The master of the League of Mercenaries was just about to walk out of the room when Nyssa called after her father. “My lord! Forgive me, but I must ask...what shall be done with Ta-er...I mean, the outsider, if she does not regain her memory? I hope that you will not execute an innocent woman?”

Ra's al Ghul shook his head. “No. That is would not be the League way. We only replace evil with death. If this woman really is as innocent as you and Damien think she is, then it would be against our laws to kill her. Still, if the outsider does not recover her memory soon, and we are not able to determine who she is some other way, she may present a problem for our organization This woman must not be allowed to take up a much needed bed in our medical wing once she is well enough to get around, even in a wheelchair, but there is no place on our island for someone who is not a mercenary...”

Talia nodded. “So the outsider would have to be trained in our ways, then?”

Tatsu shook her head. “I'm afraid that's out of the question. This woman has suffered permanent damage to some of her arm and abdominal muscles that, while not so severe as to hamper her everyday functioning, would make her unfit for the high-intensity life of a mercenary. She can never be one of us.”

Ra's al Ghul sighed. “So, the girl can't join our organization, and if she doesn't regain her memory, it would be irresponsible for us to just drop the outsider in a random location off our island. Damien, If I had believed moving our Leagues HQ from Old Nanda Parbat to this island in the name of 'modernization' would have made the League vulnerable to these kinds of problems, I would never have agreed to your suggestion to do so.”

Damien Darhk shrugged. “We talked about that decision at length my lord, and you gave your seal of approval for that change, and many others, such as turning the League of Assassins into the League of mercenaries in order to receive more funding. Besides, Nanda Parbat had it's own problems as a base of operations. There was no way to get internet access or cell coverage there, for one thing, and it's terrain meant it generally took a long time to get up and down the mountain in order to carry messages or execute missions. Besides, the only reason the League was based there in the first place was because the Lazarus Pit was there. And its waters had almost run dry and....”

“And we were easily able to transport the well's remaining contents to this location. I know all this already Damien.” Ra's al Ghul conceded. “And on second thought, I guess I still trust you that those changes were the right call to make, and I'm glad that you and I have become like brothers again after your return from exile, and the merging of the League of Assassin's and HIVE into the League of Mercenaries. Still, the presence of this outsider on our island poses both a logistical and moral problem...”

Nyssa walked in front of her father and bowed her head in his direction. “My lord, with your permission...I would accept responsibility for the outsider if she does not regain her memory by the time her wounds heal enough for her to be released from the infirmary. She could be confined to my quarters when I am training or away on missions, and I would personally insure she does not leave this island unless she is given leave to do so.”

Talia laughed “Of course my little sister wants a little plaything to satisfy her perversions...”

Ra's al Ghul glared at his oldest daughter. “I have already warned you once today about speaking out of turn and judging others without due cause, and I will not suffer hearing you do both again today! Go back to your quarters! You will be confined to them until you are summoned for exercises tomorrow morning...”

Talia shook her head. “But father...”

Ra's scowled. “Say another word, Talia, and I will have Mr. Darhk forcefully escort you to your quarters, and you will be confined to them the entire day tomorrow as well!”

Talia glared at Nyssa, but bowed to her father and walked out of the infirmary towards the direction of her quarters. Ra's al Ghul shook his head, then turned to Nyssa. “Now, that bit of unpleasantness is out of the way, I will address your request.. Do you really wish to be responsible for the outsider after she starts recovering from her injuries? If she is put in your care, you will be held responsible for assisting with her physical therapy, and teaching her our laws and ways. Even is she cannot be one of us, the outsider must not be a stumbling block for you, or other mercenaries, and you will be responsible for any rules she may break. Do you understand?”

Nyssa nodded, and she fought the urge to cry as she inferred what her father's implications about the outsider becoming “a stumbling block” for her meant. “Yes, father. I will take care of this woman, teach the outsider our ways, and make sure she does not break any of our laws. Also, I will not...pollute her with my inclinations, which your actions up to this point have shown me you find distasteful”

Ra's al Ghul put his head in his hands, then sighed heavily. “Tatsu, can this patient go five minutes without your care?'

The doctor nodded. “The outsider is in stable condition, and it should be another hour or two before she needs more medical attention, but why...”

Ra's nodded and interrupted the doctor. “Tatsu, Damien. Leave us. I would like to speak to my daughter alone. I think there's been a misunderstanding that must be corrected.”

After Tatsu and Damien left the room, Ra's turned towards his daughter and sighed, then began a conversation in a less formal language (in the League's eyes) than Arabic, English. “Nyssa...I. I know that there have been times were I've put being the leader of this League ahead of raising you and Talia as my daughters. And in my attempts not to show favoritism towards you and your sister, I know I have neglected both of you as a father. One way I have failed you, in particular, concerns your attempts to form...attachments to some of the females in our organization...”

Nyssa blinked. “My lord, I understand that you did not wish me to...contaminate other women with...my pervers...”

Ra's shook his head. “Stop. In front of my subordinates, you are to address me as Ra's al Ghul, or my lord, or master. When the the two us are talking alone, or only in Talia's presence, you may call me father.”

Nyssa's eyes widened. “Of course...father.”

Ra's smiled. “That's better. I will not miss the barriers of formality that lie between us in public when I retire from the League in six months time, daughter. In the meantime...I want you to know that I do not care that you are a lesbian. You are my daughter, and I love you, even though I can't always show it in front of my subordinates. And no matter what Talia says, there is nothing wrong with you loving...whomever it is your heart chooses to love.”

Nyssa shook her head as a single tear fell from her eye, before she quickly brushed it away from her face. “I don't understand. Father...if you did not care about my...inclinations towards other women, why...”

Ra's frowned. “Why did I keep you from pursuing other women within the League?”

Nyssa nodded, causing her father to sigh. “ I've interfered in Talia's relationships too, not just yours. For many reasons, all of them political, not personal. You know that the League has always discouraged fraternization between its members, except in cases where unions are arranged by the current Ra's al Ghul for the purpose of maintaining the League through procreation. However, you and Talia, being my daughters, face additional complications when seeking a mate. I believe some of the individuals that you and Talia have decided to...court, such as Talia's former mate, a man who called himself 'Bane', where only trying to use the two of you against me in the pursuit of greater power within the League.”

Nyssa grimaced. “Yes, Bane has become an object lesson to all who would attempt such a feat again. It is will known that man wanted your position, and how he tried to convince Talia to help him kill you in your sleep. It is a good thing that Talia's love for you outweighed her love for Bane, and that she told you of the traitor's plot so he could be disposed of.”

Ra's shrugged. “Your elder sister is quite loyal to me, that it true. But I am not sure she loves me like most daughters love their fathers. After the way I've raised her, all the pressure I've put her under to cast emotions aside in order to be a wise leader for the League in the future...I'm not sure there is room in your sister's heart to love me...or anyone.”

Before Nyssa opened her mouth to protest her father's words, Ra's shook his head. “There is no need to defend your sister now, Nyssa. Nor to assure me that you love me. I'm not sure that I've earned the love of either your, nor Talia, since I have neglected you both over the years in my attempts to be a great leader for the League. But I am attempting to remedy at least some of the mistakes as a father with you, right now.”

Ra's quickly added “The other reason I did not want you fraternizing with other methods of the League is that I was afraid that any of your potential paramours may be afraid to reject your advances, if one of them happened to not feel the same way about you. That they would be afraid to turn down 'the Daughter of the Demon.' Therefore, although I know you would never intentionally misuse your position as my daughter for the purposes of obtaining a lover, I wanted to avoid even an unintentional abuse of power on your part for this purpose. Therefore, I kept you posted away from some of the females you favored.”

Nyssa shook her head. “Forgive me father, but...I have been among the League all my life, and I have never been allowed to spend significant amounts of time among individuals that are outside its members, so...”

“How are you supposed to find a romantic companion, then?”

Nyssa nodded, and Ra's shrugged. “That has been something of a difficulty for me. As the leader of the League, I want to insure that you and your sister avoid the pitfalls of dating within the organization I am in charge of. But as a father...I don't want either your, nor Talia, to be alone forever, However, I think our little castaway may be a solution for that problem, at least for you.”

Nyssa looked at her father with hope in her eyes. “You mean...”

Ra's chuckled. “I know you,daughter, and I can tell from the the look in your eyes that you favor this blonde outsider a great deal. Therefore, if she does regain her memory soon, and is put in your care, since she is not part of the League, I give you my lead to...pursue her, if you wish....”

Nyssa blushed, and was just about to open her mouth to ask a question, when the blonde woman's eyes opened and looked right at Nyssa. “Hey now, don't let this old guy give you any ideas just yet. Your really hot and all, but I don't know you that well yet. Hell, I don't even know who I am...”

Ra's chuckled then frowned. “I am the master of this place, outsider. You will address my as Ra's al Ghul or lord Al Ghul.

The Demon sighed.” Still, perhaps it is I who have spoken out of turn on my daughter's behalf. I will go and fetch your doctor now, outsider. In the meantime, I will leave you and my daughter to get better acquainted, at your own pace.”

As Ra's was leaving the room with a knowing smirk on his face, Nyssa whispered in her father's ear. “Thank you, father.” The only indication Ra's gave to indicate he had heard his daughter's words was the large smile on his face as he left the room.”

Nyssa then turned towards the outsider and said. “My apologies for your...abrupt awakening. I don't know how much you heard of my and my father's discussion, but...”

The blonde on the medical cot strained for several seconds before she was able to sit up. “Don't worry about it. Like I said, you're really hot, so that lets you get away with a lot. Not everything, but a lot.”

Nyssa blushed at the outsider, the asked. “Do you remember anything that may help us find out who you are, Ta-er al-Usfar,,,I mean, outsider? Or where you come from?”

The blonde woman sighed. “I'm sorry. But I still don't remember much, or anything really, before you rescued me on the beach. Thanks for that, by the way.”

Nyssa smiled. “You are most welcome. Tell me outsider, what should I call you, until your memories return?”

The outsider shrugged. “I don't know...Hey, what it that you called me just now? Ta ur...something?”

Nyssa chuckled. “ Ta-er al-Usfar. In Arabic it means, 'little yellow bird.' I called you that because you mentioned something about a canary right after I picked you up off the beach, before you passed out again.”

The blonde shrugged. “I don't remember that. Still, I like the way that, what was it that Arabic word again?”

Nyssa smiled. “Ta-er al-Usfar.”

Sara nodded. “ I really like the way you say it. You can call me Ta-er al-Usfar from now on if you want, or just the Canary, until I can remember what my real name is...”

Nyssa's smile widened. “Fine...Ta-er al-Usfar it is!”

The Canary sighed. “It's too bad I'm stuck in this hospital bed. The way you form that word with your lips makes me want to kiss you so bad!”

Nyssa chuckled. “In that case, Ta-er al-Usfar, I think you and I are going to get along just fine. Now, since you are awake, should I have someone bring you some food?”

The blonde's stomach rumbled loudly, causing the Canary to blush as she said. “Yes, please!”

Within a week, the outsider was discharged from Tatsu's care and allowed to take residence in Nyssa's room, although she had to leave the infirmary in a wheelchair. Because of the blonde's precarious condition, Nyssa was allowed a temporary reprieve from going on missions until her charge was able to walk on her own, although the youngest daughter of the Demon was still required to attend both physical and mental exercises to keep her skills sharp in the meantime. Nyssa used her newfound free time to help the outsider with her physical therapy, as well as teaching the blonde woman the League of Mercenaries laws and customs.

Thankfully, being unable to move about the mercenary compound, except in Nyssa's company, the blonde newcomer did not have the opportunity to break many of the League's laws over the next several months. However, the newcomer did manage to stir up controversy in several other ways. For one thing, the presence of an outsider at the League's main base, where most non-League members were generally not allowed, made many of the older assassins turned mercenaries to protest the Canary's presence on the island. Although Ra's al Ghul did eventually explain the reasons for the blonde's presence to his “old guards”, many of the League older, more traditional members would still glare at the outsider and Nyssa whenever they walked by.

Furthermore, as Nyssa and the outsider continued to spend time together over the next several months, it became increasingly apparent to some of the more astute mercenaries that the Daughter of the Demon and the outsider had feelings for each other. Many in the League watched the two women's body language and physical proximity as time passed, and the blonde outsider and raven-haired mercenary went from keeping at least several inches between them at all times, to occasionally having their shoulder's touch when they ate (then later, walked) together, and eventually to holding hands occasionally. Understandably, many individuals in the League were concerned that the “Daughter of the Demon” was starting to get so emotionally invested in an outsider, and that this situation may cause Nyssa's al Ghul's devotion to both her father and the League to wain over time.

One things that was most certainly not waning over time, however, was the size of Ta-er al-Usfar's waistline. In fact, once she was released from the infirmary, the Canary began to gain weight at increasingly rapid rate over the next several months. This state of affairs was brought about by a number of factors, including the blonde's body still being in starvation mode after nearly dying at sea, the outsider's inability to get around much (being confined to a wheelchair at first, then being forced to use crutches) and the effects of modernization on New Nanda Parbat, which had shipments of various kinds of restaurant-style and fast-food shipped to the island every day, to be prepared by the League cooks in the commissary Naturally, all mercenaries' vitals, including weight, were measured on a daily or weekly basis, and any mercs who became overweight were quickly assigned to a mandatory extra exercise session everyday, and banned from eating anything other than MREs (tasteless, but nutritious, “meals ready to eat”) until their weight went down. 

The outsider, however, was not required to subject herself to any medical tests, aside from the occasional check-up by Tatsu concerning the state of the outsider's injuries. Furthermore, Ta-er al-Usfar was not required to follow any of the League's practices regarding diet or exercise, so the outsider was free to eat whatever she wanted...which did not include MREs. When the blonde woman, upon leaving Tatsu's infirmary in a wheelchair for the first time, had expressed disgust with the “processed crap” that was served to her in the hospital wing, Nyssa had immediately responded by taking the outsider to the commissary area, and requesting the chefs there to “Let the outsider eat whatever she wants whenever she comes here, and put in on my tab.” Nyssa did this to insure that the blonde would eat enough to regain her strength, and a healthy body weight. As it turned out, Nyssa's strategy to fatten Ta-er al-Usfar up a little worked a lot better than the raven-haired woman had intended it to.

Since the commissary was one of only three places Ta-er al-Usfar was allowed to go on the island without Nyssa (the other two being the infirmary and Nyssa's room) Ta-er al-Usfar frequently made use of Nyssa's “tab” to get food whenever Nyssa was busy doing other things for the League. And with practically unlimited funds for food, since Nyssa had a substantial weekly paycheck from the League, and an allowance as Ra's al Ghul daughter, Ta-er al-Usfar ate a lot. Hamburgers, french fries and soda quickly became a regular part of the Canary's diet, but sweeter items, such as candy bars, ice cream, and even cheesecake were also commonly consumed by the blonde woman. Of course, all of the excess calories Ta-er al-Usfar was consuming had to go somewhere. In the blonde woman's case, her legs (which soon started to form the beginnings of cankles), thighs (which soon rubbed together whenever the outsider walked) and ass (which soon sported two cheeks which were the size of a basketball each), had greatly expanded, making the outsider's body quite bottom heavy. In addition, Ta-er al-Usfar's belly had also accumulated some additional pudge over the past three months, and the blonde woman now sported a sizable potbelly, which was more like a spare tire. Within three months, the blonde's belly jiggled when she walked, and love handles could now be seen on the blonde's body. 

Nyssa didn't mind any of the changes to her ward's body, however. After all, the Daughter of the Demon could also see that her ward's arms had filled out enough that they now longer resembled toothpicks that would snap at the littlest bit of pressure, and the blonde's face had filled out enough that the outsider's visage no longer resembled that of a skeleton. Furthermore, the Canary's chin(s) had more flesh, making the (large) woman appear “healthier”, and the blonde's lips had become fuller, and more tempting to kiss, as well. Even Ta-er al-Usfar's torso and back had filled out enough that the blonde's ribs could no longer be seen. And yes, Nyssa had, perhaps, noted once or twice ( actually, many more times than that) that the blonde's boobs were also starting to fill out enough that they now resembled large pears, instead of small apples. 

Furthermore, Nyssa al Ghul had slowly realized, over the last three months, that kind of liked the way a fuller figure looked on a woman. It was a nice contrast to the bodies that all of the females in the League sported. Whereas female mercenaries' bodies were hard with muscle, the Canary's body was quickly becoming softer every day. League women's bodies were toned, and their flesh moved very little when they walked or ran from place to place. But the blonde's belly and ass bounced seductively with every move she made, making it more and more tempting for Nyssa to break her self-imposed vow to “control yourself” around Ta-er al-Usfar until Tatsu could confirm that the outsider's memories would not be coming back. But in Nyssa's opinion, the Canary's development of thunder thighs was the most agonizingly beautiful change. Even so, Nyssa only let herself watch as the blonde's fleshy legs rubbed together whenever Ta-er al-Usfar walked. To Nyssa', the Canary's legs rubbing together might as well have been a siren call, whispering to the Daughter of the Demon that she NEEDED to taste the forbidden fruit that laid between them.

So far, however, Nyssa had been able to resist revealing her ever intensifying attraction to her charge, even though she sometimes ached to kiss Ta-er al-Usfar in front of all her colleagues, just to show them how beautiful she found the changes in the blonde woman's body. This temptation became a bit stronger every time she heard another female mercenary snicker something like “That outsider has really been letting herself go” under their breathe. And Nyssa had even heard one of her male colleagues whisper something to the effect of “That fat ass is too big to be called Ta-er al-Usfar! No yellow bird has that much fat on their body! The outsider is more like an ostrich!” Each time that Nyssa heard one of her colleagues insulting her beloved (for Nyssa had admitted, at least to herself, that she had fallen in love with the blonde woman the moment their eyes had met on the beach), Nyssa wanted to punch that person's lights out! So far, Nyssa's years of training as a merc had helped the dark-haired woman control her emotions better than that. But it was a struggle.

Not as great a struggle, however, as helping the blonde woman, who had, after three months of recovery, recently regained the ability to walk a short-distance without crutches, but still required Nyssa's aid for more strenuous tasks, pull up her pants one morning, for two reasons. One, Nyssa ached, to fondle, slap, or even kiss her ward's increasingly voluptuous ass, whose League issue panties now seemed like a thong on the blonde's fat behind. And two, Ta-er al-Usfar's League-issued pants were simply to small to fit over the blonde's voluptuous thighs anymore. Nyssa sighed as she stopped trying to pull her beloved's pants up. “It's no use, Ta-er al-Usfar, these pants are too small for you now. As are, it seems, your underwear. Don't worry, belo...I mean, Canary, I will commission some of the seamstresses in our League to start making you a new set of clothes as soon as possible. In the meantime, I will have our breakfast sent here, to my quarters, so we can eat together. I'll tell them to make your favorite...Pancakes, sausage, eggs and hash browns Does that seem agreeable to you, Ta-er al-Usfar?”

The blonde shook her head and kept struggling to put on her pants. “Seeing as these are the largest pair of pants I currently have, and I'm having trouble getting them past my fat ass, I would say breakfast doesn't sound like the greatest idea right now, you know? Besides, I know I can get these pants of if I just try a little harder...”

RIP!

The blonde's hard upward yank on her pants was quickly followed by said pants tearing down the middle, leaving the outsider's thighs completely exposed. Shortly after that, Ta-er al-Usfar started crying as she sat down on the bed she and Nyssa had shared, but not “shared”, over most of the past three months, since Ra's had refused to give the outsider her own bed. The blonde woman then looked down in shame as moisture continuously poured out of her eyes. “Some little bird I am! I can't even fit into the biggest pants the League makes for it's mercs! You must think I'm such a flabby failure! Just like everybody else here does! I hear them, sometimes. I know the things they say about me. That I'm a fat ass! That I'm letting myself go, and that I resemble an ostrich more than I do a Canary! And they're right! I'm just a fat loser that can't stop eating! Since I washed up on this island from who knows where, I've become so fat that nobody, even the woman who though I was beautiful three months ago, could love me, and...”

Nyssa refused to allow her beloved to run herself down with words one more second, and she shut the blonde woman up in the most effective, non-violent manner she knew how...by kissing Ta-er al-Usfar right on the lips! The blonde quickly reciprocated the dark-haired woman's gesture, even putting her hand on the back on Nyssa's head and pulling the Daughter of the Demon deeper into the kiss. But when Ta-er al-Usfar tried to insert her tongue in Nyssa's mouth, Nyssa quickly pulled away and touched her own traitorous lips. “I should not have done that.”

Ta-er al-Usfar shook her head and looked down. “I knew it! I knew I had become too fat...even for...”

But Nyssa gently, but quickly, shut her beloved's mouth with her hand, before she said. “Don't you ever talk that way about yourself again! You are beautiful beyond measure, Ta-er al-Usfar, and your beauty has only increased these past three months as your wonderful, but painfully thin, body, has grown healthy and fat!'

The blonde woman pulled away from Nyssa's hand, then retorted. “Yeah, I don't think many other people in the League would put 'healthy' and 'fat' in the same sentence. Unless it was something like. 'It's not healthy for the blonde whale to be so fat!'

Nyssa huffed. “Maybe not. But I have a different opinion on the matter. I saw you weight yourself this morning, Ta-er al-Usfar. And I know your measurements and height well enough to know that, technically, you are,obese. “

The blonde tried to look down again, but Nyssa drew close to her beloved and raised the Canary's head up with one hand, then said. “ I will not describe you that way again, because I see it upsets you. But I will make no apologies for saying that you have only grown more beautiful as you have grown fat, a word which has, historically, been a neutral descriptive adjective. In fact, many individuals from my father's homeland prefer to have fat partners with large appetites, like yours. I seem to share this trait with my ancestors”

The blonde woman looked up at Nyssa with both confusion and hope in her eyes. “But...if you think it's so hot that I'm eating like a cow and blowing up into a whale...why won't haven't you tried to seduce, or even kiss me properly, when I've been flirting with you, holding hands with you, even swaying my hips when I walk, just to catch your attention?”

Nyssa blushed. “You must forgive my ignorance, Ta-er al-Usfar. You see, I lack experience in the ways of women courting other women. Their are only a handful of lesbians on this island, and, for reasons that are too complicated to get into right now, I have not been allowed to court any one of them for a significant length of time. Therefore, I didn't know enough to read the signs that your returned my feelings for you until today.”

The blonde woman nodded, causing her double chine to move a bit, then said, with a mischievous twinkle in her eye. “How little experience do you have, exactly?”

The daughter of the Demon's face turned the same shade as a tomato. “Well, and I trust you will keep this between us...I am a virgin.”

Ta-er al-Usfar laughed for several seconds, but when she saw that Nyssa's countenance now resembled stone, and the dark-haired woman's eyes now held anger in them, the blonde woman immediately stopped laughing. “Holy shit! You're serious?! I'm sorry, but I thought you were trying to trick me. How can someone as hot as you possibly be a virgin!?”

The angry look on Nyssa's face faded, but the Daughter of the Demon was blushing again when she shrugged. “Somehow, I've managed so far, despite my own best, or perhaps it's worst? Efforts.”

The blonde woman shook her head. “Well, that...that's just a crime against nature! I'm not a virgin...I, erm, checked, one night when you were asleep, but if you really find me half as hot as I find you, I would love to be the one to help you lose your virginity!”

Nyssa shook her head. “Under better circumstances I would be most honored to have you be the one to do so! But alas, I cannot allow it, not matter how beautiful, trusting, and kind you are. No matter how much I love...”

Nyssa flinched as she realized what she had just started to say, then turned to leave the room while saying. “I will not take on a paramour who may leave me for a lover she doesn't currently remember as soon as her memory returns! I will have your breakfast and new clothes sent to you while I'm doing my morning exercises, and...”

But the blonde woman put her hands on Nyssa's shoulder, preventing the dark-haired woman from leaving the room as Ta-er al-Usfar said. “Please Nyssa! Don't walk away from me, not like this! It's okay to fall for someone fast, if that person loves you back. And I love you too! Since I washed up on that shore, without a single possession to my name, hell, without a name, a history, or a home, you have always been here for me! You have helped my body regain it's strength...and also my spirit! You have always been nice to me, and stood up for me, and given me food, clothing and shelter out of the kindness of your heart! And maybe it's selfish for me to want more from a beautiful angel like you, but I want your love too, Nyssa! I want your heart, body, and soul, entwined with mine, for as long as you'll have me! In return, I will do anything you ask! But please don't make me wait forever for my memories to return, when you and I both know that may never happen!”

Nyssa turned around to face the blonde woman with tears in her eyes. “I want what you want, Ta-er al-Usfar, to share my heart and bed with you! But I'm afraid the price I would give for my heart would be too much to ask of you.”

The Canary shook her head. “I'll be the judge of that. I said I would give you anything in return for your love, and I meant it!”

Nyssa sighed. “Then I'm afraid that, in order to shield my own heart from being broken by you, beloved, I must be selfish, and ask for something unconscionable If your memory ever returns, you may visit your friends and family, if you wish. But if you want my love now, you must promise me.... If and when your memories return, you will forever forswear any lovers you may have had before you became marooned on this island, even any spouse you may, without your knowledge, currently have, and stay with me instead! I know how selfish and wrong it is for me to ask this of you, Ta-er al-Usfar, but my heart has been broken before, by women for whom I did not even feel a tenth of the affection, I have for you. And as much as I love you, if you were to leave me, after you and I became lovers...I know that I would be unable to bear it! So...what is your decision, my beloved?'

After the Canary stood still for over a minute, silently weighing her options, Nyssa sadly shook her head and spoke while walking out of the room. “That's what I thought. I told you the price of my love would be too high to ask of...”

But the blonde woman rushed over to Nyssa as fast as her flabby body would let her, causing her belly and ass to bounce as she did so, while her always-hugging thighs very visibly rubbed together. Ta-er al-Usfar then forcefully turned Nyssa's body around and drew the mercenary into a long, slow kiss for several seconds. This time, Nyssa didn't pull away when the blonde's tongue begged entrance into her mouth, and the fat woman and the athletic one passionately made out for almost a minute. Eventually, however, the Canary pulled away and smiled and Nyssa. “I choose you, Nyssa, always and forever!”

Nyssa frowned. “Are you sure? One last chance. Back out now, and you will still be free to go back to any lovers who may wait for your at home, once your memories return. I will not hold that decision against you. And I promise you that I will still treat you well, give you clothing and shelter, all the food you can eat, and whatever material things it is in my power to provide you. But I suspect it may hurt me to much for us to be friends....

The Canary shook her head, then spoke with a serious look on her face. “Maybe I have someone waiting for me back home, or, depending on the kind of person I was before, even more than one someone. But I care for you so much, that I couldn't possibly imagine loving anyone as much as I love you! Even if I regain my memory, and find out I have a husband or wife where I come from...I'll go to them, just long enough to say goodbye, and tell them that I'm sorry, but I found someone else when I was forced to forget about them. And I don't care if that's wrong, or if we're moving to fast, or even if we're both acting completely insane right now. I love you, Nyssa! And I chose to be with you forever, if you'll let me! Just know that, with my appetite, I'm probably not going to be losing any of this anytime soon....” The blonde woman shook her large belly, and even larger ass “ And I'm probably going to just keep getting fatter. So, as long as you don't mind having a really fat girlfriend, and maybe even life-mate....”

Nyssa smiled and interrupted the Canary. “ I don't mind at all. And how could I do any less for you than what you have promised me, my big, beautiful bird!? I promise to always love you, and take care of you, and spoil your rotten, Ta-er al-Usfar! Always and forever!”

It didn't take long for the two women, one 'fat', and one skinny, to start taking each others clothes off after that, and Nyssa even ripped off the remainder of her new lover's pants with extreme prejudice as she declared. “Clothes are for fitting people, not the other way around! This petty garment is too small to contain your enormous beauty, Ta-er al-Usfar! It must be discarded like the refuse that it is!”

Once they were both naked, Nyssa and Ta-er al-Usfar resumed kissing each other. But soon, the two lovers began adding fondling each others breasts, bellies and asses to the mix (although Nyssa couldn't help but feel that her Canary must feel cheated, because the Daughter of the Demon herself had pretty much no belly, and very little ass, to speak of, at least compared to her fat lover). However, Nyssa was soon pleasantly distracted from such glum thoughts as she and her blonde ward turned lover started sucking on each others tits while slowly, carefully, using their hands to finger each others pussies at the same time. And by the time the two lovers had begun eating each other out in the 69' position, all conscious thought had fled the minds of both women, as they were both consumed with lust, pleasure, and their love for each other ! And somehow, this experience was not hindered by the fact that the blonde woman farted several times during the lovemaking session, as Nyssa just laughed off every gaseous emission from her lover's beautiful, fat ass like it was nothing.

After over an hour of intense lovemaking, however, the two women were both forced to come back down to Earth, as their bodies finally exhausted themselves in simultaneous spasms of pleasure, wetness, and loud moaning. But even after coming down from cloud nine, Nyssa and Ta-er al-Usfar still had each other, and they held each other close as the blonde and the raven-haired woman stared lovingly into each others eyes for another half hour, saying nothing as they gently stroked each others hair and exchanged the occasional five second kiss. This silence was broken, however, when the Canary's spare tire belly rumbled, and the blonde woman blushed. “I guess that mean's I'm hungry. Can we have breakfast now? Oh, and add a couple egg Mcmuffins to my usual order, please!”

Nyssa laughed, but quickly did as her lover asked, and ordered breakfast to be brought to her and her lover's room. Just as she had asked, the Canary was brought her usual breakfast order, a large stack of ten pancakes, smothered in butter and syrup, a dozen eggs, eight large sausages, and a huge order of hash browns..as well as the two extra Mcmuffins that the blonde woman had requested for this morning. After Nyssa had finished her own standard breakfast of non-flavored oatmeal, the Daughter of the Demon watched her lover eat in open fascination The large blonde rapidly ate her huge breakfast, spilling bit's of butter, syrup, and hash browns on herself as she shoved food down her gullet in reckless abandonment, moaning between every bite, something the blonde woman only let herself do when she ate alone with Nyssa. Ta-er al-Usfar was just finishing up her last piece of sausage, letting grease from the meat item fall from her beautiful, plump lips, down her chins, which seemed a little softer each day, all the way to the blonde's perky breast, when Nyssa said with a smile. “I love watching you eat! I can tell that food makes you really happy, my beloved!”

The Canary laughed after she finished the last sausage, bringing her usual order to completion, then reached for her first egg mcmuffin. “Yeah, but it's also making me really fat!”

Nyssa frowned. “I told you that I don't care about that! That your excess flesh only enhances your beauty! My love for you has no weight limit, Ta-er al-Usfar! You would be the most beautiful person in the world to me, at any size!”

The blonde, who had just finished a large bite of her first breakfast sandwich, smiled at Nyssa, just before a loud BELCH! Escaped her lips. The Canary quickly covered up her lips. “I'm so sorry, Nyssa! You just said what was probably the sweetest, most liberating thing anyone's ever said to me, and I burp right in your face! And I still can't believe that I farted during sex earlier!”

Nyssa shook her head and smiled. “No apologies are necessary, Ta-er al-Usfar! All the gas from the food you eat has to go somewhere! Besides, what's a little gas between between two, what did you call us earlier? Life-mates!?”

The Canary smiled gratefully at Nyssa, then quickly took another bite of her sandwich, moaned with pleasure, than said. “Thank you for being the best girlfriend every, Nyssa! It's nice to know that I don't have to be embarrassed when I accidentally belch or fart in front of you, and I'm glad that I'll never have to diet or...” The blonde woman shuddered, “Exercise, because you don't care how fat I get!”

Nyssa smiled, but their was a sadness in her eyes when she said. “ Like I said earlier, not only do I not mind you gaining weight, I...” Nyssa looked down in embarrassment for a moment, then looked back up at her blonde lover and said. “I find you more beautiful with every pound you gain. And selfishly, I hope you keep gaining weight and getting fatter! I love the way your body just keeps getting bigger, and jigglier, and softer as you gain. And honestly, I...”Nyssa cleared her throat. “As long as I can remember, my body has always been a muscular, toned, hard, thing. I envy you, Ta-er al-Usfar. I wish I could have a body half as soft and comfortable as your own.”

The blonde and raven-haired women sat in on the edge of the bed in relative silence for about a minute, as the Canary silently ate the rest of her first sandwich. Finally, before Nyssa could tell her blonde lover to forget what she just said, Ta-er al-Usfar surprised her lover by saying. “Then you should definitely eat fast food more! Burgers, fries and ice cream will help you pack on the pounds in no time! I mean, its obviously worked for me!” The blonde woman slapped one of her own large ass cheeks, then smiled at Nyssa and said. “But seriously, Nyssa, if you want to live life in the fat lane, you should go for it! You're so smart, beautiful and kind, I know I would love you at any size! I just...I really want you to be happy, and if the two of us becoming an enormously fat, lesbian couple will do that for you, than that's what I want too!”

Nyssa shook her head sadly. “ I appreciate that, Ta-er al-Usfar , more than you know. But what you suggest is impossible! As long as I am a member of the League of Mercenaries, I must keep my body at a certain fitness level in order to...”

The blonde rolled her eyes. “You said yourself once that you're not a mercenary yet! That you're still a trainee, or whatever! And I know you already have a lot of money saved up in various accounts. So why don't you just quite the League, while you still can,and we can go somewhere, anywhere else in the world, and be a fat, happy couple together!”

Nyssa sighed. “You couldn't understand, I am the Daughter of the Demon! Although it is possible for me to do as you ask, leaving the League would bring great dishonor to my father! And I could never do that to him!”

The blonde woman frowned. “I don't know, your father didn't seem that unreasonable when I first met him in the infirmary, before I knew who he was. He was even trying to set you and I up to be a couple then, because he thought it would make you happy! Don't you think it's possible that your father cares more about your happiness than his honor?”

The raven-haired woman sighed. “I don't think...”

But the blonde wouldn't let Nyssa finish that sentence as she shoved her second egg mcmuffin right into her lover's face. “Less talking, more eating! Take one bite of this, and tell me that doesn't taste better than eating honor and unflavored oatmeal every morning!”

Nyssa took a bite of the breakfast sandwich, than moaned with pleasure at the combination of grease, eggs, meat, and toasted bagels that assaulted her senses! “Oh my god! Is this how good unhealthy food tastes?! It's a wonder every single person in the world isn't fat!”

After Nyssa was finished with her first bite, her blonde paramour chuckled and hand fed the Daughter of the Demon another bite of the breakfast sandwich while whispering in her ear. “That's just because you skinny people don't know what you're missing! But now, you do. What do you really want, Nyssa?” After Nyssa finished the second bite of her sandwich, the blonde woman pointed to the empty oatmeal bowl, discarded on Nyssa's nightstand, while simultaneously rubbing her lover's toned stomach. “Do you want to be skinny?” The Canary grinned wickedly as she gently took one of Nyssa's hands, and rubbed it against her own spare tire, love handles, and large thighs and ass, even as her other hand fed Nyssa another bite of the sandwich. “Or do you want to be fat?!”

Nyssa quickly finished the third bite of her sandwich, quietly burped, then nodded her head and whispered. “I want to be fat.”

The blonde woman smirked. “I'm sorry, I couldn't hear you from all the way across the bed. What did you say?”

“I said I want to be fat!” Nyssa loudly and proudly declared, not caring who heard her as she took the remains of the sandwich from her new girlfriend's hand, and started scarfing it down rapidly, while saying, in between bites. “I want to be so fucking fat!”

After Nyssa finished her meal, then burped loudly, the blonde woman grinned wickedly and said. “I understand why you like watching me eat, now. You are so fucking hot when you're eating like a pig!” Then the blonde and raven-haired woman began making out again, an act which kicked off yet another hour-long lovemaking session for the new couple. Only this time, the sex was even wilder and more uninhibited that the first time, since neither woman had any hang ups about their bodies or desires this time around.

As Nyssa and her ward were, once again, enjoying the afterglow of sex, the door to their room suddenly opened up and banged against a wall. “Nyssa al Ghul! Your presence was required at morning exercises, which you did not attend! You WILL be in my quarters withing two minutes to explain your absence and receive the proper disciplinary action...”

It was only at the moment that Ra's al Ghul noticed that his daughter and her ward were hiding their bodies under the sheets of the bed they shared. Then the head of the League of Mercenaries looked down at the floor, saw both females' discarded clothes, then quickly turned away from the two speechless women. “Hmmm. Better make it five minutes.”

Ra's al Ghul left without another word, and a few seconds later, Ta-er al-Usfar said. “Well, that was interesting!”

Nyssa covered her face with her hands. “Please, let me die now!”

The Canary chuckled. “It could be worse. Your father didn't fly into a rage, so at least we know he doesn't disapprove of us being together. You better get ready to meet him, by the way! He sounds pretty pissed off at your for not attending morning exercises!”

Nyssa smirked at her paramour. “And who's fault could that be I wonder?”

 

Ta-er al-Usfar smirked. “Oh, I don't know...it's probably the fault of the same woman who's going to make sure we both get enormously fat!” 

Nyssa sighed. “The way you made me admit that getting fat was what I wanted...seducing me with lust and food at the same time, that wasn't fair!”

The Daughter of the Demon then proceeded to begin dressing herself as she said. “I am still Ra's al Ghul's daughter! That means that sometimes, I have to give up the things I want for the sake of my family's honor! I can't just let myself get fat on a whim. Do you understand?”

Ta-er al-Usfar nodded. “I understand.”

Nyssa breathed a sigh of relief while rapidly brushing her hair to make herself presentable for her meeting with the Demon, but Nyssa immediately froze when she saw that the Canary had gotten out of bed, still naked as the day she was born, and was now shaking her huge ass in Nyssa's direction. “I understand that I will just have to seduce you into doing what you really want to do.”

The raven-haired woman sighed. “I cannot...”

The Canary then turned back towards Nyssa and said. “You will. And eventually, you will realize that the 'honorable' choice and the right choice are not always the same.”

Nyssa crossed her arms in front of her chest. “And what, pray tell, Ta-er al-Usfar, determines what the right course of action is, in that beautiful, twisted mind of yours?”

The blonde woman grinned. “Isn't it obvious? Whatever choice makes the woman I love the happiest!”

The Canary then drew her lover into a long kiss, and when the two woman finally pulled away from each other, the outsider smiled. “Sometimes, Nyssa, the best way to get rid of temptation is to give into it! I read that in one of the books you lent me. I can see now that you need to be fat to be happy, so I'm going to make sure you become absolutely massive alongside me!”

Nyssa gulped. “I told you, I can't...”

The blonde woman laughed. “Silly woman. You WILL get fat! I will see to it that you don't have any choice in the matter, because I love you too much to let you deny yourself happiness! We both know that you won't be able to deny my efforts into fattening you up, because I'm really hot! And also, deep down inside, you know the truth. Always remember...”

The Canary whispered into her lover's ear. “You want to get so fucking fat!”

The blonde woman then smiled sweetly, showing off her chubby cheeks as she did so, and said. “You might want to leave now, you're already late to meet your father in his room!”

Nyssa glared at her ward. “Damn it, Ta-er al-Usfar! You are going to be the death of me!”

The Canary grinned as Nyssa hurried out of the room, and the blonde woman whispered. “Not quite, my love. Later, you will mark this as the day that 'skinny Nyssa's' death began, but I will make sure that 'fat Nyssa' and I live a long, happy, life together. I can't wait to meet her!”

That was the day that the fattening of Nyssa al Ghul began. The Canary started the process slowly at first. Giving Nyssa some waffles, and several slides of bacon to go along with the raven-haired woman's usual breakfast of unsweetened oatmeal. Ta-er al-Usfar also added a double burger, loaded with grease and toppings, to Nyssa's lunches of chicken, vegetables, and a yogurt cup, and she added large orders of french fries to the dark-haired woman's dinner of MREs. Furthermore, every other night or so, Ta-er al-Usfar would bring a dessert item, like a container of ice cream, or a large cheesecake, to the bedroom, claiming such items were, “for herself” But the Canary would always be able to coax her lover into eating half a dozen bites or so, and often, half of the dessert. Eventually, the blonde was even able to bribe Nyssa into eating between meal snacks that were even bigger than Nyssa's actual meals. And the Canary was always able to get Nyssa to eat these ''additions” to her diet by drawing her increasingly plump lips into a pout,, promising to do all kinds of indecent things for her girlfriend in the bedroom if Nyssa would just “Eat this, for me?” Sometimes, the outsider gave the Daughter of the Demon her best innocent look, which just so happened to show of the blonde's double chin, and batted her eyes. On such occasions, the Canary would then speak in the sweetest tone of voice that Nyssa both loved and hated, because her lover could convince her to do anything with it. “Please, Nyssa?'

And after every time Nyssa gave in, she was rewarded by kiss from her girlfriend, a smile, and a seductive whisper in her ear. “Remember, you want to be so fucking fat!”

At first, Nyssa tried to offset the excess calories Ta-er al-Usfar was “forcing” her to consume by adding extra exercises to her daily routine. But every morning or evening that Nyssa would try to sneak away for this purpose, Ta-er al-Usfar would coax her lover into sex instead with a deep kiss, a seductive smile, or simply by walking around the room, naked, and whispering, in that damned hypnotic tone the blonde woman so often abused. “Please, Nyssa?? And off course, by the time the two women were done making love, it was always time for either lights out, or regular morning exercises. And so it was, that every day for three weeks, all of the Daughter of the Demon's chances to add extra exercises to her routine “passed her by.”, until Nyssa gave up on trying to exercise more than was required at all.

Furthermore, as Nyssa's stomach capacity increased over time, the Daughter of the Demon started getting hungry so often, she sometime/daily ended up ordering fattening treats like tiramisu, or large racks of ribs, at the commissary even when she wasn't prompted to do so by her girlfriend. Nyssa sometimes tried to struggle against her ever-softening belly's desires, but, as it was with Ta-er al-Usfar, Nyssa always surrendered to gluttony in the end. It her mind, it seemed to Nyssa that her own increasingly flabby body was now conspiring with the Canary to make sure she lost “the Battle of the Bulge” in a big way.

 

With her own willpower and discipline now failing her in her efforts to regain her old slim body, Nyssa hoped that her rare trainee away missions, which sometimes took her far away from New Nanda Parbat for days at a time, would be a good opportunity for her, because she would be forced to curtail her eating habits and exercise off any excess pounds. After all, by the time the first such mission arrived, only a month after Nyssa's fattening began, Nyssa already knew she had gained a lot of weight. Her spare tire of a belly (which seemed to have almost skipped the step of being a potbelly by losing definition all over within weeks), love handles that were even larger than her lover's, Ill fitting clothes that Nyssa kept growing out of, a much fuller face, and the sizable double chin that Nyssa always saw when she looked in a mirror, were all evidence of Nyssa's miraculously swift descent into ever larger levels of obesity. However, Nyssa's daily public weighings on New Nanda Parbat had mysteriously failed to register her weight gain, and the person in charge of taking measurements of mercs' bodies every week kept skipping Nyssa's turn for this procedure for some reason. But Nyssa knew she was very rapidly gaining weight, regardless. Unfortunately, away missions did not help the Daughter of the Demon with this problem, because Nyssa al Ghul's efforts to lose weight on away missions were stymied by two factors.

One, the captain/evaluator on all of Nyssa's away missions was smart enough to see Nyssa was fat, and getting fatter, even if the scales on New Nanda Parbat said otherwise, and with a sneer, the captain would always say something like. “I don't know how you keep passing your physicals, fat ass, but you're only good to us as a lookout now! You're certainly not built for running anymore,” Nyssa would always feel ashamed when this was said, because it was true that her extra bulk had been getting in the way of her completing her running exercises on time lately. For this reason, Nyssa had, for the first time in her life, chosen to cheat at an activity by taking a short cut across the island, instead of around it, every time she was forced to run laps now, in order to avoid punishment for not “completing laps” on time. And even then, Nyssa, who had once held the record for fastest lap around the track, and had also been able to run for hours at a time with minimal effort,just barely completed her 30 minute laps on time these days, and she was always panting and sweating like a pig when she was finished. To make matters worse, at the end of every run, Nyssa was now too tired to resist whatever calorific treat that the Canary would give her girlfriend as a reward for “Working so hard.” In any case, being a lookout made it difficult for Nyssa to get much exercising done on away missions, a fact compounded by the second problem the Daughter of the Demon always faced on such excursions.

Every time Nyssa was packing to go on an away mission, Ta-er al-Usfar would somehow manage to cram several dozen treats from the commissary, such as candy bars, snack cakes, and bags full of brownies, as well as several sugary sodas, into Nyssa's bag when the raven-haired woman wasn't looking. These items were always accompanied by notes from the Canary, such as one that read, “Some goodies for Ta-er al-Usfar's beloved! I can't have you wasting away out there! Love, your Canary! XOXO (:” When Nyssa found these treats at the bottom of her bag when on missions, the raven-haired woman would always promise herself she would throw the treats away at the first opportunity, since none of her fellow mercenaries ate these kinds of foods, at least on away mission. But Nyssa would always break this promise, because she hated wasting food, and her stomach and pallet had gotten used to eating more delicious and calorific fare than the MREs that squad command provided on mission. Furthermore, although she didn't hate being a lookout, since the role provided Nyssa the luxury of never having to kill anyone, something Nyssa had not been forced to do yet, the job was really dull most of the time, and Nyssa often found herself snacking without realizing it out of boredom. 

For all three of these reasons, the fat raven-haired woman always ended up finishing all of the treats her girlfriend (who Nyssa always thought about while eating them) packed her before the last day of every mission. Therefore, despite the fact that the Daughter of the Demon was always quite a bit heavier when she came back from a mission than when she left these days, Nyssa was always hungry for food, as well as her lover's touch, whenever she returned to New Nanda Parbat. And Ta-er al-Usfar was always ready to provide plenty of both in the privacy of the bedroom the two woman shared, in the form of a ritual the blonde started the first time Nyssa came home to her, mixing food with sex.

During each such erotic session, the blonde and the raven-haired women would eat some dessert item, such as whole fat whipped cream, ice cream (always strawberry for that one, because it was Nyssa's favorite), or cheesecakes, off of each others naked bodies either just before, or during ,sex. This ritual would occur as often as every night for a whole week in a row after Nyssa returned from a mission, to slake the Daughter of the Demon's hunger and lust. As was true with every one of their lovemaking sessions, Nyssa would often squeeze her girlfriend's huge thighs and ass, which had been making it difficult for the blonde woman to fit through some doorways lately. In turn, the Canary would frequently fondle her girlfriend's large, stretch-mark laced, belly, or take the raven-haired woman's increasingly full face in her hands, even stroking her girlfriend's large second chin (which was even bigger than Ta-er al-Usfar's now) for good measure, while whispering “Beautiful.” In Nyssa's ear during each feeding/fucking session. Needless to say, Nyssa had secretly begun to look forward to this hedonistic ritual every time she started coming home from a mission. In the last month before she was supposed to joining the League of Mercenaries as a full member, the daughter of the Demon had even started asking her girlfriend to perform this “erotic eating” ritual with her on a nightly basis, Ta-er al-Usfar never took much convincing, and Nyssa didn't even mind anymore that her blonde lover ended each of these rituals by squeezing Nyssa's belly, while whispering into her ear with a smile. “Remember, you want to be so fucking fat!” In fact, lately, in recent nights, Nyssa had even started to respond to this declaration by gasping and whispering back. “Fuck yes! I want to be so damn fat!”

However, after one such feeding/lovemaking session involving chocolate cheesecake, Nyssa did not respond enthusiastically to her lover's whispers, and the raven-haired woman pulled away from the blonde's embrace, turned her back to her lover, then sighed while holding the huge-belly the formerly fit mercenary had miraculously gained in only three months time. “I'm already fat, Ta-er al-Usfar!”

The blonde woman nodded and smiled. “Yeah, you're definitely a chunkster already. But you're not, what is the thing you sometimes scream you want to become when we are having sex? Oh yeah. 'So damn fat!' I'd say that you're still a long ways off from being as enormously fat as you want to become! But don't worry, you'll get there eventually! And unlike me, all of your beautiful fat seems to accumulate in your belly and face, so you'll be sporting a belly that goes over your pussy, and halfway down to the floor, as well as well as a triple, no, quadruple, chin in no time! You know, the classic 'hopelessly fat girl' look!” The Canary licked her plump lips. “Just the mental image of you getting that fat really turns me on!”

Nyssa chuckled. “Well, you may not have noticed this, beloved, since you spend so much time fondling my face and belly, but my limbs and ass are starting to get really fat too, albeit not as fat as my plump face and huge belly!” Nyssa smacked her fat (but not as fat as her girlfriend's) ass, which was far more flabby then it had been three months ago, since the raven-haired woman's gluteous maximus had lost all of it's muscle tone, and was even starting to sport a little bit of cellulite. This process also caused the dark-haired woman's plush, touching (but not quite as fused together as Ta-er al-Usfar's) thighs, and large, flabby arms, to jiggle at the same time as Nyssa's ass.

The Daughter of the Demon then pointed towards her beloved. “And you, miss, 'Please help me get through this doorway, Nyssa, my fat ass can't get through!' Have also started packing on the pounds on your arms...”Nyssa squeezed both of her girlfriend's soft, pillowy arms, along with all the arm fat that hung from the fat blonde's upper limbs, with a lecherous grin, then patted her lover's stomach. “And you have a spare tire that is almost as big as mine! And you also have a slightly moon like face, and almost as big a double chin as me!'

The blonde woman blushed, accentuating her plump cheeks and double chine as she did so. “Well, duh! We already established that I'm a fat ass who's hopelessly addicted to food three months ago, and we also established that you love that about me!' Nyssa just nodded and smiled while her girlfriend continued speaking. “Besides, if those stretch marks I've had since I got to this island are anything to go by, I'm a natural fatty! And I've been gaining weight for three months longer than you have! Don't worry though, you'll catch up! We'll both be massive fatties in no time!”

Nyssa sighed. “Maybe... Ta-er al-Usfar, I know I keep getting fatter because I can see it everyday when I look at my reflection. I feel it when I grow out of a set of clothes, and need to get new ones made for myself. And I know why I'm getting fatter, because of your encouragement, and, let's be honest, because I want to. But what I can't figure out is why none of the scales on this island verify that I've gained any weight, and nobody's come to take my weekly body measurements since I've started gaining. Would you happen to know why that is?”

The blonde woman smirked. “As a matter of fact, Nyssa, I do. I snuck out and monkeyed with the digital weighing scales one night while you were sleeping, making them always read the same weight for each person as they did before that night. Which is why you may have noticed, if you weren't so busy only paying attention to my weight gain and your own, that some of the other mercs have gotten a little bit chunkier lately as well. Anyway, the gym is one of the few areas you mercs don't think is important to guard at night, so I slipped in and out of there without a problem. I don't really know how I knew how to mess with the scales like that, since my episodic memory still hasn't come back. But I still seem to retain all the skills I learned in my previous life, and that particular ability has paid off big time!”

Nyssa blushed when the blonde noticeably checked out her lover's chubby, sexy body, even as Ta-er al-Usfar continued speaking. “And getting the measurements stopped was even easier, since I just used some of what you gave me months ago for personal spending money, to bribe the guy who's supposed to come take people's measurements every week. So that guy keeps 'forgetting' to take yours. Maybe assassins were too honorable to be bribed in the old days of your organization, but mercenaries, especially ones that used to work for HIVE, don't seem to have that problem!”

Nyssa smiled. “You really are the most devious person I have ever met, Ta-er al-Usfar! However, I appreciate that you have been trying to use your evil powers to do something that makes me happy, even if me getting so fat is going to cause me a lot of problems tomorrow...”

The Canary shrugged. “Everyday seems to blend together around here, since the routines are always the same. What's tomorrow again?”

Nyssa sighed. “Graduation day. The last one my father will preside over before he retires as head of the League, and passes that duty on to my sister, who has been training for that prestigious role in an isolated location for months. The day I become a full member of the League of Mercenaries...if I can pass my final exam, which I'll be hard pressed to do with all this extra flab.”The Daughter of the Demon patted her large belly with a worried look on her face. “The tasks for final exams vary every year, but they are always perilous, and both psychologically and physically demanding, and we both know I'm going to have problems with the later. Furthermore...” Nyssa put her head in her hands. “It's rumored that there's another variable that always comes into play in every final. For the very first time, I will have to kill a human being. No way around it this time.”

The blonde woman shook her head. “Then damn it, Nyssa, you need to tell your father that you aren't going to go through with the final exam! I've been fattening you up as quickly as possible precisely so that you'd be too flabby and out of shape to reach this point! Or at the very least, that you would have quit of your own volition once you realized how much better life as a fat civilian feels, versus a life as a mercenary!”

Nyssa scowled at her ward. “Is that the real reason you've been fattening me up, so I would leave, or flunk out of, the League of Mercenaries?!”

Ta-er al-Usfar shook her head. “That's not the only reason, Nyssa, and you know it! You told me yourself that you wanted to be really fat, and I do genuinely find you more beautiful the bigger you get! But yes, I was hoping that you would have been out of the League by now! Not just because I don't want you to deny your desires, but also because I don't want you to have to kill!”

Nyssa sighed, then held the blonde's hands in her own. “I understand. You were trying to protect me from the burden of taking a life. But this is the way of the League, Ta-er al-Usfar! My elder sister had to kill for her initiation, as did our father before her! Why should it be any different for me?”

The Canary snorted. “Because, from what you told me, since her initiation, your sister's gone from being a caring older sibling to a psychopath who enjoys killing and tormenting you at every opportunity! And I know that your father loves you, and I'm pretty sure he purposely set things up so that the two of us would get together, and I will always be grateful for that. But let's face it, from what you've told me about him, Ra's al Ghul isn't going to win any father of the year awards anytime soon, with the way he's consistently put the League before you or Talia while you two were growing up! I'm quite frankly, amazed that you turned out so well with the upbringing you had, Nyssa. What I'm saying is, I know they're your family, but your father and sister aren't exactly ideal role models. Do you really want to follow in their footsteps?”

Nyssa shook her head. “If I want to uphold the family name, I have no choice.”

The blonde shook her head. “You always have a choice, Nyssa! Look, you are a good person! You taking in some woman you didn't know, that you found washed up on a shoreline, making sure she got food, clothing, shelter, and medical attention, even standing up to your her own father, the leader of the League, for her, all before you knew me...You wouldn't have done all of that if you didn't have a good heart. You're too good a person for life as a mercenary!”

Nyssa scowled at the Canary. “Are you saying that just because I'm capable of compassion and love, that makes me too weak of a person to kill?!'

Ta-er al-Usfar sighed. “No, Nyssa. I'm saying that, because you're a good person, killing a human, even someone who really deserves it, will hurt you. Maybe even change you into someone other than the loving woman who saved me from the wreckage of whatever boat or plane I came from!”

Nyssa's face had a determined look to it, but her eyes her kind as she took her girlfriend's fat face in her hands. “ Ta-er al-Usfar, I promise you, no matter what happens tomorrow, I will never stop loving you. I will always be the person who fell in love with you at first sight! Do you believe this?”

The fat blonde woman smiled and nodded. “I believe you, Nyssa. I just don't want you to get hurt, physically or otherwise. And I still think killing would hurt you, even if it won't change you like it did your sister. That's why, If you insist on this course of action, I can't, in all honesty, wish you good luck tomorrow But I will pray to all the gods I've ever read about in this place to keep you safe during your perilous final exam tomorrow, whatever the outcome.”

Nyssa raised her right eyebrow. “Do you even believe in any gods, . Ta-er al-Usfar?”

The blonde woman shrugged. “I'm not sure. I can't remember. But I will pray for you all the same. I will try anything if it might bring you back to me safely. Because I know for sure that I want to share forever with you!”

Nyssa smiled. “I would like that too, and that is why....” Nyssa grunted as her fat body struggled to kneel on one knee in front of her lover,feeder, best friend, and bright spot of her universe, then said. “I want to ask you something. The League of Mercenaries has no need for gold knots, or fancy jewelry, to solidify a commitment between two people. All that is required is the approval of the relationship by the current Ra's al Ghul, which we already have. But if those seeking a union are lucky, like us, there is also love! And I love you with all my heart, Ta-er al-Usfar! And I know that, whether or not I get into the League tomorrow, I want you by my side for the rest of my life! Will you marry me!?”

The blonde woman started crying tears of joy then. “Yes, I will marry you! Absolutely yes! I want to be yours for all of eternity, Nyssa! But get up of the ground! If we're going to spend our lives together, I want to start that life as equals!”

So Nyssa got up off the ground, with her fiancee's help. This strenuous exercise left both fat women gasping for breathe and sweating all over. But eventually the two lovers got their second wind and kissed each other passionately, kicking off another lovemaking session that lasted for hours. Just for a moment, the two morbidly obese women were completely happy and content. Just for a moment, they forgot about the perils facing Nyssa the next day...

….10 hours later

The final exam began two hours earlier than it was supposed to, as the sound of sirens rang all across New Nanda Parbat! A male, blonde haired intruder had been spotted on the coast of the island. The stranger had evidently reached the Mercenaries' base via a makeshift raft made of driftwood, and had then subsequently evaded all mercenaries who had been sent to capture and question the man. However, the blonde man appeared to be unarmed.

Seeing this as a better final test for new initiates than the live ammunition War Games he had planed for later in the day, Ra's al Ghul had decided to turn the task of finding, and, if necessary, killing the intruder into the final exam instead,. All final-year trainees were given this task, while Talia, now back from months of seclusion, was given the task of supervising the operation, with both her father's, and Damien Darhk's, oversight. If Talia did well supervising this task, she would become the new Ra's al Ghul by the end of the day. If Nyssa passed her initiation, this would make Ta-er al-Usfar's fiancee a subordinate of her older sister.

But Nyssa knew, as she waddled as fast as her chubby legs could carry her, while failing to keep up with her fellow initiates, that was a big if. Although the Canary (who was allowed in the island's control room to watch her fiancee's final exam from afar, once Nyssa's father had quickly approved of the union) assured Nyssa through comms that “You're doing great!” Talia's words were probably more realistic. “Please! Sister, you've no hope of catching anyone with those fat legs of yours! You can't even keep up with your fellow initiates! You've became a fat ass, just like your paramour! You are an embarrassment to our family, and everything the League stands for! You're only making a fool of yourself by trying to become a mercenary, so save us all a lot of trouble and give up already!”

But Nyssa ignored both her sister's scornful words, and whatever reply to them the current Ra's whispered, and continued waddling/running, even though her lungs already felt like they were on fire, and she was sweating buckets. And when Damien shouted over the comms. “The intruder had been spotted on the Southeast corner of the island heading west! Somebody get over there and apprehend him!” Nyssa actually smiled. The youngest Daughter of the Demon then turned left as she “ran”, taking a shortcut through the jungle that she and Talia had discovered as children, when the two of them had still been friends, and had visited this island with their father.. Apparently, Talia remembered the path as well, because the elder sister shouted over the comms. “Well, well, well, sister of mine, at least you still have a brain in your head, to remember that old path, and it seems that you are going to reach our intruder first! I will be generous with you, dear sister. Even though the bio-metric readings on your embarrassingly large suit indicate that you are failing every possible level of the physical fitness portion of your final exam, I will still let you become a mercenary if you reach the intruder first and put a bullet right in his head for embarrassing our organization by giving highly trained mercenaries the slip this long! You hear that, fat ass!? Even though you have let yourself go, worse than I ever imagined possible, if you kill this man, I will make you a full mercenary on a provisional basis, until you can run that fat ass of yours off. You and that fat Ostrich of yours....”

At this point, Nyssa heard shouting, from multiple individuals, going on in the control room, but Nyssa ignored it, telling herself she could make Talia pay for insulting her fiancee after passing her final exam.. And before long, Nyssa was in sight of the intruder, a blonde-haired man with long hair and a beard. Even though the man was running much faster than her, Nyssa's course was on more even ground, heading in a parallel direction, and the intruder had not yet spotted her through the jungle foliage Therefore, Nyssa was just able to blindside the intruder, tackle him to the ground, and hold the emaciated man down with her fat belly. No matter how much the blonde man under her struggled, he could not move out from under Nyssa's large frame. Therefore, after panting for several seconds, Nyssa was able to pull out her gun, point it at the intruders forehead (ignoring the man's pleas to “Have mercy! Please, wait! This is a misunderstanding!”), while pointing her suit cam at the intruder's face. “I have a visual on the intruder. He is immobilized, and cannot hurt anyone now. Do I still have a kill order?!”

“Yes!” Talia screamed. “I already told you to kill the bastard! Pull the damn trigger!”

Nyssa was just about to do so, while saying, “I'm sorry.”,to the man pinned beneath her, before the young raven-haired woman heard her fiancee's voice over the comms. “No, wait! I...I remember, everything now! My family, Starling, the Queens, Ollie, the Gambit...Nyssa, please do not kill this man! I know who he is! He is not a bad person!”

Nyssa looked down at the terrified blonde man, still struggling beneath her weight, and ignoring her sister's screaming to “Ignore your heifer of a fiancee, kill this man now!”, Nyssa smirked at her captive and said. “Your lucky I love my fiancee more than I love being a mercenary! Night night!” 

Nyssa then pistol-whipped the intruder, incapacitating the man, but leaving him very much alive. Talia off course, blew a gasket. “You fail, sister! You are too soft, in every sense of the word, to be a mercenary! I hereby exile you from the League of Mercenaries for all of time! Do you hear that, sister? You're fired!”

Nyssa just smirked at her sister's words, but her heart lept for joy as she heard her fiancee say. “Thank you, Nyssa! I promise I'll explain everything later, but thank you for not killing an innocent man!” Nyssa then said, between deep gasps for breath, as her morbidly obese body continued sweating. “Anything for you, Ta-er al-Usfar! I look forward to hearing about your memories, as well as your explanation, when I get back to base camp! And Talia, you can't fire me. I quit! Oh, and sister dear, I think my fiancee and I will go somewhere very far from this island after today, and live quiet, stupendously obese lives! Just though you would want to know...” Nyssa then turned off her comms and muttered to herself. “Let Talia chew on that for awhile!”

It only took two minutes for an extraction team in a jeep to reach Nyssa and her captive, and to Nyssa's relief, nobody tried to shoot her, or the blonde man. But they did give both individuals a ride back to HQ, although the captive was handcuffed before he got in the jeep.

By the time the extraction team, Nyssa, and the blonde man arrived at the control room, however, it was Talia who was being forcefully escorted away in handcuffs, struggling against the four mercenaries who were guarding her, while screaming. “How could you do this to me, father!? Everything I've done has been for you! I even killed the man I love, all for you! How could you cast me out like this?!”

Ra's al Ghul, Damien Darhk, and Ta-er al-Usfar all turned to Nyssa, the captive, and the extraction team then, and Ra's pointed towards the now conscious, but handcuffed, captive. “Release him. Ta-er al-Usfar has explained everything to me. This man is not a threat to us, and should be treated as an honored guest. After all, anyone who tried to save the life of my future daughter in law deserves my gratitude. Now, I'm sure you're hungry. Please lead this man to the commissary to eat his fill. He's earned it, especially if the last seven or so months of his life were as hellish as I imagine!”

The extraction team lead the stunned man, who just seemed grateful to be alive, out of the control room after taking off his handcuffs, before Nyssa turned towards her father and her fiancee and said. “My lord? Ta-er al-Usfar? What's going on? Who was that man and what are you going to do to Talia?”

Ra's al Ghul sighed. “First order of business. You may call me father, in public now, Nyssa, since you are no longer a member of the organization that I only intend to run for the rest of today, anyway.”

Nyssa's shoulders slumped. “You mean...I really did fail the final exam?”

Ra's nodded, but their was a mirth in the man's voice that Nyssa found confusing. “Quite spectacularly, I'm afraid. I don't know how you managed it, daughter, considering all of the safeguards put in place by the League to prevent this sort of thing, but you've gained a substantial amount of weight in the last three months. I don't know how you were able to get this big, this quickly, but your body is well into the morbid obesity category! That, plus your vitals, which indicate you are not even close to meeting the fitness standards of the League, would be enough to disqualify you. You also disobeyed the direct order of your superior officer. An invalid, unethical order, as it turns out, but you didn't know that at the time. You failed to pull the trigger when you were ordered to. That proved you were not mercenary material. As Ra's al Ghul, I have no choice but to cast you from the League.”

Nyssa hung her head low, showing her double chin as her large shoulders slumped in such a way that her rolls of back fat could be seen through her black mercenary suit. “I understand, Ra...father. I have dishonored the family name...”

Ra's chuckled. “On the contrary, as your father, I could not be more proud of you! You see, it turns out that the man you refused to kill was an innocent! You refusing to kill him may not have been right according to the rules of my organization, but it was still the right thing to do!”

Ta-er al-Usfar grinned and nodded. “When I saw your 'intruder's face from your suit cam, I remembered everything, Nyssa! Everything about my life, including the name of the ship I was on before it wrecked, 'The Queen's Gambit.' The man you just spared is named Will. He was a cabin boy on the Queen's Gambit. he tried to save me and Oliver Queen, my boyfriend, by holding back the water as our boat capsized, long enough for me and Ollie to get to the lifeboat! Oliver might have made it....but I didn't. I got swept away by the tide, despite Oliver's best efforts to hold on to my hand! I'm not sure how I survived long enough to get to New Nanda Parbat. My mind still has those days blacked out, I guess. But maybe that's for the best.”

The Canary turned towards Nyssa and said. “Anyway, I told your father what Will tried to do for me and Oliver, and that I thought Will had just been trying to survive on a nearby island before he built that raft and ended up here. So your father agreed to spare Will's life. And your sister, well...”

Ra's sighed. “Your sister showed exceptionally poor judgment today, Nyssa. Not only did she refuse to listen to your fiancee's Intel before issuing a kill order, Talia also failed to stand down from her post when I told her to rescind that order. She even tried to attack me when I tried to take the comm link from her! If Damien hadn't knocked your sister out from behind when she came at me with a hidden knife, your sister would probably have killed me!”

Ra's shot Damien a grateful look that Nyssa knew was also something more, but couldn't quite place what that more was, before Damien finally spoke as he shrugged. “It's nothing that you wouldn't have done for me, old friend!”

Nyssa's head was filled with questions then, about her fiancee's resurfaced memories, Ta-er al-Usfar's Oliver, what the fate of Talia would be, and why Damien and her father, two friends, turned enemies, turned friends again, were both willing to defend each other at a moment's notice. But Nyssa's father answered one of her question, while offering to help her and her fiancee, both of whom had stomach's that were now noticeably growling, sate another need. “Let's go get some lunch. You can shower and change later, Nyssa. Walk with me, daughter, as your fiancee and I tell you what has just occurred. Talia has, obviously, been expelled from the League. But she will receive the help she needs in the best psychiatric hospital money can buy, and she will receive a most generous severance package, half of my estate. The other half will go to you, Nyssa, as of today, and both you and Sara will be tree to travel wherever you wish from now on. Both of my daughters are now out of the League of Mercenaries and If your sister is any indication, Nyssa, you're better off not being a member of my organization anyway, and I'm so sorry for raising you and your sister in this life that I now realize drove your sister insane, and that you, judging by yours and your fiancee's physical state, never wanted. And I just realized that was a long run on sentence. I'm sorry, I'm nervous, and I'm not sure I know how to be a father without being your master, Nyssa. This is all so new to me. Anyway, I am giving the League to Damien.” 

Damien Darhk nodded to the still-current Ra's al Ghul. “Thank you, old friend. I'm honored to be picked for the position.”

Ra's snorted. “There's no need to hide behind words now, 'old friend'. I intend to tell Nyssa everything now, including why I'm leaving you in charge of the League.'

Nyssa and her fiancee initially decided to have salads when they reached their table, which was in out of the way, sound proof room right next to the commissary, since that is what both Damien and Ra's where having, but Ra's al Ghul shook his head. “Come now,daughter. You are no longer bound by league rules pertaining to diet and exercise, which it is clear neither you, nor your fiancee, have been following anyway.. And I heard what you said on comms, Nyssa, about you and Ta-er al-Usfar leading 'stupendously obese lives'. And if that is what you both truly desire, that is all right by me. All I ask is that you both get medical checkups regularly and look after your health as best as you can while living your dreams. As your father, Nyssa, I just want you and the woman you love to be happy. Please, go get what you actually want to eat for lunch!”

Nyssa and her fiancee both blushed, but the two large woman happily did what was asked of them, and both of their bodies visibly wobbled as they went to get their food, although Nyssa's belly and face jiggled more than her paramour, and Ta-er al-Usfar's ass and thighs both wiggled more than that of her fiancee. But both women came back with smiles on their plump faces, with trays weighted down with burgers, fries, pasta, fried chicken, pizza slices, and various types of cakes, pies, and puddings for desert. Ra's smiled. “I won't lie, some of the items you two have chosen to eat look delicious. It does make me wonder whether I should indulge myself a little more in my golden years, once I retire. But first, questions, Nyssa, you must have more than anyone else at this table, so why don't you start?”

Nyssa nodded. “Okay, Ta-er al-Usfar, since you said you remembered who you were before I found you, the first question must be, what is your birth name?”

The blonde woman smiled at Nyssa, then said, in between mouthfuls of pizza. “Sara. Sara Lance. But I still really like the sound of Ta-er al-Usfar. You can keep calling me that if you want.”

Nyssa smiled, and replied between several mouthfuls of fries, “I will, sometimes. But I really like the name, 'Sara' as well. It's simpler to say than Ta-er al-Usfar, but 'Sara' is still a beautiful name, just like you.. Do mind if I call you Sara, sometimes, as well?”

Sara nodded. “Of course. I consider both Ta-er al-Usfar and Sara Lance to be legitimate. The second, I was given when I was born, the first, when I was reborn on this island, and put into your care, Nyssa.'

Nyssa put down her french fry long enough to smile and say. “In that case, for the first time, I would like to say...I love you Sara Lance.”

Sara smiled back at Nyssa, but there was a hint of sadness to her smile that bothered the Daughter of the Demon. “I love you too, Nyssa, but there is something I need to ask of you...”

Nyssa sighed. “I think I know where this is heading. You think this boyfriend you mentioned, Oliver Queen, may still be alive out there. And you want to go to him. If that is your wish...”Nyssa seemed at the edge of sobbing, but she wouldn't let herself shed a tear now. “I release you from your promise, one that I realize it was too selfish to ask of you in the first place. If this 'Oliver' tried to save you, he sounds like a good man. I understand if you still love him, and I...”

But Sara wouldn't let her fiancee say another word as she reached across the table to take Nyssa's hand. “No, Nyssa, that is not what I want at all! I'll admit, I still love Oliver Queen. It would be hard for me not to, considering he and I were friends since we were kids, and he did try to save my life on the Gambit. I still love him enough that I would like to request that your father send out a search party for the islands around here, in order to see if he's still alive, and hopefully return him to Starling City, his home, safe and sound! But hear me, Nyssa! I'm not in love with Oliver Queen anymore, not since I laid eyes on you! I'm in love with you, and I still want for us to get married! I just want to see if your father can try to save Oliver as well.”

Ra's smiled and nodded. “Expending a few resources to search for the old friend of my future daughter in-law for a week seems like an acceptable proposition. But then again, I'm not going to be in charge of the League after today. What do you think, Damien?”

Damien Darhk nodded. “That sounds fine to me, Mentan. I will put half a dozen men, and three patrol boats, to the task as soon as the waters are safe enough tomorrow morning. Would that be acceptable, Sara?”

Sara nodded, but she looked as confused as Nyssa felt because of Darhk calling her father, 'Mentan.' However, the fat blonde took the news in stride and smiled. “Thanks you, Mr. Darhk. But, please do me one more favor. If your people find Oliver Queen, who I will describe to your men tater today, please have them tell Oliver that I'm dead. That I died on the Queen's Gambit! I love Nyssa with all my heart, and I want to marry her, but I don't want to break my ex-boyfriend's heart by him finding out I left him for someone else. Oliver was always good to me, and he doesn't deserve that. He'll be better off thinking that I died while I was still in love with him.”

Damien smiled at the way Sara held Nyssa's hand at that moment even as he risked looking at the current Ra's out of the corner of his eyes before he said. “My men will do as you ask, if we find Oliver Queen alive. But right now...” 

Damien Darhk held onto the current Ra's hand with one of his own, an action which caused Nyssa's eyes to widen,, before the older man spoke directly to Nyssa. “Your father and I have a story to tell you...” Over the next hour, as Nyssa and Sara quickly demolished all of their food, then went back for seconds and thirds, their bodies jiggling as they did so, Damien Darhk and Nyssa' father, a man that had once been called Mentan, told the obese young couple about the men's history. When Damien had been young, in his early twenties, he had met a middle-aged married couple named Mentan and Maria, who would later become Talia and Nyssa's parents. Damien had become close friends with both members of the married couple, and, in time, he even had come to fall in love with both of them. So when the older couple had revealed to Damien that they had been looking for a 'third' since shortly after they had grown to love each other over the years, having being forced to get married by the current Ra's al Ghul, Damien had jumped at the chance to be in a poly amorous relationship with the two people he had grown to love. This was all done in secret, since such relationships were forbidden under League law. But for a time, the trio had been happy together, and Mentan and Maria had even named Damien as Talia's godfather shortly after their firstborn, who the married couple had failed to conceive for years, was born. Things took a very bad turn for the trio, however, when Mentan and Maria had decided to try to have a second child, despite Damian's misgivings, since their had been many complications in Talia's birth, and the younger man feared for Maria's life is she had another child. And sure enough, when the married couple managed to have Nyssa, many years after Talia was born, Maria had died on the operating table. A rift had grown between Damien and Mentan then, and the two men had parted ways as lovers. Although the two men still promised to be friends, and Damian had agree to be godfather to Nyssa, as well as Talia, things had been tense between the two former lovers after that. That tension had boiled over a year later when Mentan had been chosen as the next Ra's al Ghul over Damien, despite Damien being more popular among members of the League, because Mentan was older and more experienced.

Damien sighed then, as he recounted that all of the suppressed anger he had held onto over Maria's death exploded out of him then, and in a blind rage, he had challenged Mentan to single combat to the death for the right to be the Demon. Damien had narrowly lost to Mentan, but, as Mentan now explained to his daughter and future daughter in-law, he had still loved Damien too much to kill his old friend and lover. So Damien had left the League, and the charismatic man had taken several assassins with him, starting up a rival organization of killers known as HIVE. For over a decade, the League of Assassins and HIVE had been bitter enemies. But neither Mentan, nor Damien, ever ordered the assassination of their opposite number. 

However, one day, an overly ambitious assassin had taken it upon himself to rid Ra's al Ghul of his “HIVE problem”, and had bombed a house that Damien had been residing in at the time...along with his wife and daughter. Tragically, although Damien barely survived the bomb blast, Damien's wife and child had not. The man formerly known as Mentan has surprised all of his underlings by what he did next. Ra's al Ghul had the assassin who had been willing to kill an innocent woman and child to try to assassinate Damien executed, while Damien himself was treated in the League infirmary with some of the last of the waters of the Lazarus Pitt....the very portion of those waters, in fact, which Mentan had set aside years ago to extend his own life. Furthermore, Ra's secretly visited his old lover many times in the infirmary, making sure his friend regained both his physical vitality and the will to live over the year it took Damien to fully heal from his wounds, as well as the loss of his wife and daughter.

Eventually, Damien recovered both his health and sanity with the help of his “old friend”. Then Darhk had publicly agreed to honor the life debt he now owed the current Ra's al Ghul by integrating HIVE (which had grown substantially in numbers and technological sophistication since Damien and his cohorts left the League) with the assassins, fusing the two organizations into the League of mercenaries. In return, Damien and his cohorts had been pardoned for their crimes against the former League of Assassins, and Darhk had been been made Ra's al Ghul's chief adviser In private, Mentan and Damien had eventually resumed their romantic relationship as well. The current Ra's sighed then. “I've wanted to you and your sister about my relationship with Damien for a long time, Nyssa. But it just never seemed like the right time, and...I did not want to taint your impression, and Talia's memories of your mother, who I did, and still do, sincerely love as well, by telling you about Maria and mine's mutual relationship with Damien. But after today, I'm pretty sure I've lost Talia as a daughter forever. In fact, I probably did that when I asked her to kill Bane, a dark task I never would have given to her if I had known she actually loved the man. I will try to reach out to Talia when she gets out of the hospital, but I'm pretty sure the barriers between us, that I helped build by keeping myself so distant from her in order to be a proper Demon, and train her to be the same, will keep her from ever seeing me as her father again And I do not want to keep making the same mistakes with you, Nyssa. I want to cast aside the mantle of Ra's al Ghul and leave the League, not only because I'm too old for the task now, but because I wanted to tear down the barriers that keep us from being father and daughter. And I thought being honest about my feelings for Damien, who I legitimately believe has learned from his mistakes, and will make a good Ra's al Ghul, would be a good first step. What do you say, Nyssa, can you give an old man a second chance to be a good father?”

Nyssa cried a little, and Sara held her fiancee's chubby right hand to offer support, even while Nyssa reached across the table with her left to hold one of her father's hands, as Ra's...Mentan's other hand was holding Damien's. Nyssa nodded. “Okay. It won't be easy, but yes, I think I would like having you be in my life as my father, instead of my lord and master. And as for you and Damien...” Nyssa shrugged as she slowly withdrew her hand from her father's, then wiped the tears from her eyes while smiling at her father and his secret boyfriend. “I'm just glad that you've have someone that makes you happy, father. You know very well I don't care that you're both men, seeing as, you know...” 

Nyssa and Sara exchanged a small smile, then the Daughter of the Demon spoke with a serious look on her face, addressing both Damian and her father. “As for your mutual relationship with my mother? I think that may take some time for me to process. But from what little you and Talia told me about her, mother loved you, Talia, and in her final moments, me, a great deal. So I guess that's what really matters. Besides, it seems like both of you are wiser now, and that you and Damien have paid for your mistakes in the past. And I'm glad you two can lean on each other now, and that you two eventually trusted me with your secret. I just don't understand why it has to be a secret! Why can't you both make your relationship public, like my relationship with Sara is!? Love is love, and the League of Mercenaries shouldn't discriminate based on sexual orientation!”

Mentan shrugged. “The reasons for the secrecy have nothing to do with love, or even sexual orientation, but are entirely political. The Demon is only allowed to take female consorts, in the hopes of producing an heir. Even so, I wanted to make my relationship to Damien public after we reconciled, but Damien insisted it would reflect badly on me in the League's eyes. He thought it might cast doubt on my motivations for accepting HIVE back into the fold, If I publicly accepted a former enemy of the League as my consort.”

Damien smiled sadly. “Despite it's new name, the League still retains many of it's old ways and prejudices, which would have made it political suicide for your father to acknowledge me as his consort. Still, I hope to change all of that during my time as Ra's al Ghul, with your father's help and advice, of course.”

Nyssa looked at her father with surprise evident on her face, and was about to say something before she accidentally let out a loud BELCH! Nyssa then covered her lips and said. “Excuse me, I'm so sorry! I guess I shouldn't have had that third serving of ravioli!”

Mentan shrugged, even as his stomach growled. “Don't worry about it, daughter. I told you that you can eat whatever you want, and I meant it. Honestly, I almost wish I had gotten some....”

Damien rolled his eyes and pointed his lover toward the commissary “That's enough! I've been watching you look at all the food your daughter and Sara have been eating with envy all afternoon. Go back in there, and don't come back until you've loaded your tray with every bit of food your heart desires!” 

Mentan shook, “Damien, I don't think that's wise. After retiring from the League, I'll need to eat less, not more, if I want to stay in shape...”

Damien huffed. “Round is a fine shape, Mentan. Do you really think, after all these years, that I'd love you any less if you got fat?! I'm tired of having this argument with you over and over. I know that food makes you happy, so just eat what you want from now on, and don't worry if you gain a little, or even a lot, of weight! I'd rather you be fat and happy than skinny and measurable any day of the week. And now, you don't have the excuse of being Ra's al Ghul to hide behind. So go get something to eat!”

Mentan blushed scarlet, but nodded, took his tray, and did as he was told. Damien then shook his head, then turned to Nyssa and Sara, who were now busy feeding each other chocolate chip cookies, an act which really showed off both girls' plump cheeks and double chins..Darhk then shook his head and said. “Sorry about that girls. It's just that sometimes, I'm worried that your father doesn't eat enough.”

Nyssa smiled at Damian and, after finishing her cookies, she said. “I understand. Actually, I'm glad that my father has someone who cares so much for his happiness and well being. And...” Nyssa blushed as she held her obese girlfriend's hand. “I understand that sometimes it takes a push from someone you love to let yourself do the things that make you happy. But tell me, Damien, are you and my father still going to see each other after today? Because I thought, in the rare circumstances that a Ra's al Ghul retired from the League, he had to go into exile and....”

Damien sighed heavily. “Yes, yes. Usually the former Ra's al Ghul has to go into exile after retirement, but I am going to break tradition by changing that rule, and have your father stay on New Nanda Parbat as an independent consultant. I'm pretty good with speeches, and I know I can spin this choice the right way to make this seem like a practical decision, instead of me just not wanting your father to pull an Oedipus Rex, the blinding himself and going into exile part, not the patricide and marrying his mother part, obviously...”Damien shuddered a bit at that idea, then said. “Besides, Nyssa, your father gave up his portion of the water from the Lazarus Pitt, which could have kept him young for another hundred years, to save my life when Mentan and I were still, technically, enemies. I'm the reason that Mentan has to retire so early, and I'm not going to repay the great sacrifice of the man I love by dropping your father in the middle of nowhere with nothing!”

Sara scooted back in her chair a little to look at Damien properly, an act which made the peace of reinforced steel she was sitting on creak loudly due to all the weight in the blonde's massive ass shifting “Damien, You and Mentan both seem to love each other a lot, despite all the conflicts you have had in the past. I'm sure that Mentan doesn't consider shortening his own life anymore of a sacrifice than you breaking tradition to keep him around. If he had it all to do over again, I'm pretty sure your boyfriend would make the same choice to save you.”

Damien smiled and nodded. “I'm sure he would. Your future father in-law can be a foolish, sentimental fool at times, Sara. But that's one of the things I love about him.”

Mentan came back with a tray loaded with pasta, pizza, burgers, fries, and various desserts, a sight which made Nyssa's eyes widen as she though to herself 'Okay, this explains why I love food so much!' Damien just smiled at the joyful look on his boyfriend's face because Mentan knew he could eat whatever he wanted all the time now.. “Okay, I think I got everything I want this time! I hope you don't mind waiting on an old man's gluttony, because it's probably going to take me a long time to finish this!”

Damien shook his head, still smiling. “I don't mind.”

Nyssa and Sara also nodded, and said they didn't mind waiting either, but Sara added. “But if we're all going to be here to talk for awhile, Nyssa and I are going to get some more food! Us big girls gotta eat!”

Nyssa suppressed a groan at her girlfriend's words, because she already felt quite full, but she didn't protest as she and her girlfriend got up from the table, an act which caused Nyssa's large belly and double chin,, as well as Sara's huge ass, to jiggle uncontrollably. Besides, as full as she was, Nyssa knew there were a few desserts that she hadn't gotten to try yet, and their were a few other food items the Daughter of the Demon knew she wouldn't mind having second, third, or even fourth helpings of. 'Damn.' Nyssa though to herself. 'I really am a gluttonous fat ass!”

But Nyssa didn't mind this fact much anymore, especially when her beloved whispered in the raven-haired woman's ear while the latter was putting her seventh slice of pizza for the day on her tray. “Remember, you want to be so fucking fat!”

Nyssa smiled seductively at her girlfriend, then put yet another piece of pizza on her tray, causing Sara to gasp. 'Yes.' Nyssa thought to herself, as she imagined the terrific sex she and her fiancee would have tonight after that little stunt. 'It's good to be fat!'

….

After the girls, Damien, and Mentan had all had a long conversation, sometimes interrupted by bites of food, or the occasional belch or fart from Mentan, Sara, or Nyssa. Sara had talked about her past at length, and revealed that she was not on good terms with her family in Starling, due to her decision to date Oliver in the past, and did not want to contact them just yet, After the conversation with the two men,Sara and Nyssa returned to their dwelling to shower together, then have mind blowing sex, even if both of the very fat women burped or farted several times during sex as their bodies digested their huge lunch. Over the next week, many mercenaries were dispatched, under Damien's leadership, to find and locate Oliver Queen, or any other survivors of the Queen's Gambit. But their were a lot of islands in the waters surrounding New Nanda Parbat, and try as they might, the mercenaries could not comb every inch of every island during that time, and they found no survivors. Sara had cried for a few minutes at the news that her ex-boyfriend/friend was probably dead, but Nyssa had offered her fiancee whatever comfort she could, and neither woman let this bad news get in the way of planning their wedding with Mentan's assistance.

The wedding between the Daughter of the former Demon and the Canary was a small one, with Damian, the current Ra's al Ghul, officiating, and Damien's predecessor and boyfriend, Mentan, being the only witness, as well as the individual who gave Nyssa away to her beloved. The raven-haired woman and her bride both waddled into the small cathedral wearing beautiful weight dresses, which had been hand-crafted by the Leagues best seamstress for the event. Furthermore, since Damien had specifically instructed that the dresses should be made to fit the bride's, instead of the two fat women being forced into frumpy, or ill-fitting garments, the wedding gowns showed of the two women's assets off quite well. Ta-er al-Usfar's dress, for example, clung tightly to the blonde's fleshy thighs like a second skin, so that Nyssa could almost see the cellulite on them beneath the garment. Furthermore, the blonde woman's dress had a large train which helped to emphasize the size of the Canary's ass. Nyssa's dress, on the other hand, held fast to her spare tire in a tight, but still comfortable, fit, allowing Sara to see her bride's belly button, as well as the fold that was threatening to make Nyssa's single belly into a double any day now. Furthermore, Nyssa's dress did not come with a veil, as Sara's did, because the raven-haired woman wanted to show off her oval face and sizable double chin during the entire ceremony. Also, both bride's dresses showed off the fat women's back fat, plush arms, and large bosoms quite well. All of these assets were bigger on Sara's person, because the blonde was the fatter of the two bride's, but Nyssa's body was clearly catching up. This was because the dark-haired bride had been eating as much as possible over the last week, and even foregoing sex with her beloved for that time, so she could surprise Ta-er al-Usfar with how fat she had gotten for the wedding day. This was to be Nyssa's wedding present to her bride: herself, only fatter.

The two bride's only had eyes for each other during the entire ceremony, as they looked at each other with lust, love, and an unspoken promise of the happy, fattening future that would await the two of them as a married couple. Nyssa gasped when she saw how beautiful her bride was when the blonde's veil was removed, allowing the dark-haired woman to see her bride's gorgeous smile, beautiful blue eyes (which had captivated Nyssa from the beginning), plump cheeks and sizable double chin, both of which were smaller than Nyssa's but were beautiful to the daughter of the former Demon all the same. Thankfully, Damien had taken the brides' distracted state into account, and had made the vows so ridiculously simple that all either woman had to do was say, “I do.” at the appropriate moments. The two women were able to accomplish this, even in their dazed state, by just repeating whatever the current Ra's al Ghul told them to say, but the love in both women's eyes when they had promised to love, honor, and cherish each other for all of eternity made it clear that both women meant every word of their vows. Absent from the ceremony was the traditional vow to “forsake all others”, for the brides had asked for that vow to be omitted Sara and Nyssa had explained to Damian and Mentan that, after much discussion, the two women had decided that they would keep the possibility of adding a third partner into their relationship in the future. But this would happen if, and only if, Nyssa and Sara both agreed to do so with an individual they both came to love over time, and on the condition that they would love this theoretical third woman as much as they loved each other, but would never let that third party break Nyssa and her beloved apart.

In any case, the wedding went off without trouble, except that the two brides had already launched themselves into a deep kiss before Damien could finish what he was saying, when he declared that, “By the power invested in me, by the League of Mercenaries, I hereby pronounce you both wives for life!  
You may now kiss the bri...!” But Damien and Mentan (who was already five pounds heavier on his new “Fatkins diet”, not that either bride noticed this) just laughed this turn off events off, before Damien finished lamely. “...de. I see you've got that part down.” 

After the two brides had been kissing for almost a whole minute, however, while running their hands through each others hair, Damien cleared his throat, causing the two women to pull away from each other and blush, while the current Demon said. “I think you two should save the rest of that for the ride on your private jet to your island honeymoon! I guess it's a good thin that League wedding don't have receptions! Mentan and I will both meet you at the new, fully furnished and kitchen stocked home Mentan has prepared for you two when you get back from your trip!”

Nyssa and Sara both said, “Thank you!”' At the same time, then laughed. Both brides then hugged both Mentan and Damian afterwards, and Nyssa planted a kiss on her father's cheek for good measure, then said. “Thank you so much for preparing all of this for me and Sara! I have always loved you, but I'm glad that I can now hug you in public, and call you father!”

Mentan had teared up a little then, and sad. “Yes, I prefer things this way as well!”

Predictably, the two brides had practically torn each others dresses off once they got onto the plane, and the two fat woman had already finished their first lovemaking session as a married couple before takeoff! But they were far from done. The blonde and brunette only stopped their shenanigans long enough to buckle up for take off, and were back at it again, on the only bed on the plane, as soon as the “you may now unbuckle your seat belts” light had turned on! All in all, Sara and Nyssa had made love seven times in the air, leaving the “joining the mile high club” box permanently checked, during the 13 hour flight to their destination, only stopping to eat the massive turkey dinner that had been prepared for them, and to sleep naked in each others arms. The two bride's missed all five in-flight lesbian Rom-coms they had requested for viewing ahead of time for the trip. 

They had no regrets.

The one-week honeymoon was wonderful, but predictable Both women spent a little time swimming in the ocean naked (since they were the only current guests of the private beach), a little time tanning on the beach, while occasionally rubbing lotion all over each others fat, nude bodies while drinking margaritas, and a little time watching movies or reading books in their room. But most of the the time, Nyssa and Sara were doing one of two things. They were either eating various dishes, including lobster, large platters of jumbo shrimp, steak ,chicken, gourmet burgers and fries (since Sara still seemed to be a fast food junkie at heart), and numerous desserts, including several exotic sweets that neither wife could pronounce, but tasted delicious. 

The rest of the honeymoon was mostly just lovemaking, as Nyssa and Sara had sex, in multiple positions, often using multiple sex toys that Sara had bough online ahead of time. But, quite often, the two women combined food and sex, getting lost in such a deeply pleasurable haze of lust and gluttony as they ate various food items off of each others bodies while making love, often burping and farting while doing so. The two women would sometimes get so wrapped up in this activity that they accidentally gave the room service workers an eyeful, without noticing they had done so, when the workers dropped off large platters of food for the two gluttonous newlyweds. And although some of these employees found the sight of their guests' fat, naked, jiggling , bodies disgusting, a couple of them had been deeply aroused by the sight of so much fat and flesh bouncing around. The sight of Nyssa's huge, stretch mark-laced belly and double chin, as well as Sara's tree-trunk sized, cellulite covered thighs, and her huge, crater-marked ass, in particular, was burned into the brain of one female employee who had accidentally walked in on the honeymooners making love. It hadn't taken long for that skinny blonde hotel worker to realize two things. One, she wanted a fat girlfriend of her own. And two, she wanted, no, needed, to quite going to the gym and dieting, and get fat herself!

All two soon however, the honeymoon was over, and the two brides were flown to the new home that Nyssa's father had prepared for them, in the secluded mountain area of Canada, ten miles from the nearest town, that Nyssa and Sara had requested. Damian and Mentan ( the latter had already gained ten pounds since retiring) had both hugged the two brides and said goodbye. Mentan also reminded the two women that their fortunes had substantially increased, since he had deposited half of the fortune he had made over the years into Sara and Nyssa's joint bank account...an amount that equaled several billion dollars! Afterwards, the two men left back for New Nanda Parbat, with the promise they would visit the two brides again soon.

After the two brides had unpacked, they explored every inch of their sizable two story home, which included a large, fully stocked tool shed in the back yard, a guest room, a huge master bedroom with a King-sized bed and TV, as well as a high-end computer (since the house already had utilities, water, and internet turned on) and plenty of places for the two woman to put clothes and jewelry. The home also had three bathrooms, a kitchen, a dining room with space for over a dozen people to sit, and a reading room (already stocked with over 100 books). Nyssa and Sara's new home also had a living room, complete with a huge, flat screen TV, several speakers, a Blue Ray player (for which their were already several dozen movies to choose from in a drawer), a cable box, and even several video game systems, with over a hundred games to play in all. Furthermore, the pantry and fridge were already fully stocked with some of the two women's favorite foods, and there were several delivery numbers listed on the fridge, for when Sara and Nyssa didn't feel like going out to eat or cooking. In short, the two fat women had everything they would need, without having to go anywhere, for at least a week. And that suited the two bulging brides, who wanted even more “alone time” after their honeymoon, just fine! 

Sara's first idea of what the two women should do in their new home after unpacking was christening the master bed. The two woman did the, several times, burping and farting as they did so(for the fat women had come to accept, and even appreciate, that this would always happen when they made love after eating, and the ravenous women were always eating now). Sara's second idea was for her and Nyssa to weigh themselves with their new scale.

Sara went first, and the fat blonde, who was soaked with sweat after making love to Nyssa, stepped on the high-end digital scale. The fat woman, who was huge all over now, especially in her ass, which was sagging downward slightly, and was now completely covered with cellulite and stretchmarks, and her thighs, which were practically fused together with fat and cellulite at this point, gasped, then smiled, at the big number that she saw when she looked down at the scale. “Holy shit! I know I've been lacing some of our food with natural appetite enhancers and metabolism inhibitors since you told me you wanted us both fat, and I know I'm an eating machine, but damn! How could I have gained over 200 pounds in a little over six months?!”

Nyssa bit her lip nervously as her beautiful bride stepped off the scale. “Oh, I didn't know you were doing that! I should be mad only...I've been doing the same thing to some of your food since we agreed that you getting fatter would be a good thing! So, I guess you've been getting a double dose of natural fattening supplements!”

Sara slapped her wife's sweaty double belly (for a deep crease of flesh had appeared along Nyssa's huge stretch marked laced belly button), and smiled. “So have you, fatty! I've been giving you twice as much of those fattening supplements as I've been giving myself, so you could catch up to my gain! Plus, you ate even more than me on the honeymoon, so you've been porking up fast lately!”

Nyssa blushed, an act which made the sweat on her forehead drip down her plump cheeks and large double chin, which was already starting to grow into a triple.. Anybody who looked at the raven-haired woman's face for the first time now would never be able to guess she had been thin and fit only three months ago “It was my wedding present to you! I wanted to be as fat as possible by the time our honeymoon was over. Remember,” Nyssa smirked. “I want to be really fucking fat!”

Sara smirked. “Let's see if you're there yet, fat ass!” The blonde slapped her wife's large (but not quite as large as Sara's) ass playfully before Nyssa got on the scale.

The raven-haired woman then smirked and said. “I am if you are, my beautiful, fat bird! See for yourself!”

Sara looked at the number on the scale and gasped with a smile on her face, Nyssa's weight was exactly the same as Sara's now! “I can't believe it, we're the same weight! We're both so fucking fat now, Nyssa! In fact, let me check something...”Sara went to the phone one her night stand to check on her and her wife's current BM-I's then smiled. “Yep! We're super-obese! We're so fucking fat, it's practically a super-power! Isn't that wonderful?!”

Sara kissed Nyssa passionately, and the newly married couple made out for over a minute, with Sara lovingly fondling her wife's double belly, and Nyssa gently squeezing her lover's gigantic ass, which just barely fit through the large doorways of the cabin that Mentan had picked with his obese daughter-in law in mind. After the two woman pulled away from each other, Sara blushed in embarrassment, then said. “I want to celebrate this moment so bad right now...but after the last few rounds...I'm too tired for more sex at the moment...”

Nyssa sighed. “That's okay, you tired me out, too! Besides I'm...” Sara and Nyssa's bellies rumbled, loudly and simultaneously, causing the dark-haired woman to laugh and amend her words. “We're both hungry! So why don't we celebrate another way? Let's get something to eat from the kitchen, then put in one of those movies into the disk player, and have a girls night in!”

Sara smiled. “Make it a naked girl's night in, and you've got yourself a deal! We live in the middle of nowhere, and I don't feel like wearing pants tonight!”

Nyssa smirked. “Fine by me! I love watching your bare fat ass wobble uncontrollably when you walk around naked.”

Sara's grin became a lecherous one as her eyes danced with mischief”I know...”

Having already eaten a large steak dinner on the plane, the newlyweds decided to just have a “small midnight snack” of a salad bowl full of extra buttery popcorn, a gallon of ice cream, and a 3 liter bottle of soda....each. The two woman watched one of their favorite lesbian films for the dozenth time while barely managing to fit together on a sofa built for four “regularly sized” people. Sara and Nyssa sometimes held each others hands whenever the protagonist of the film was horribly mistreated, just for being a lesbian, making the two women glad they could be together without experiencing that kind of discrimination on a daily basis.

Near the end of the film, while the two fat women were finishing up the last of their ice cream (Strawberry for Nyssa, and chunky monkey for Sara, although the newlyweds traded several bites of the two flavors) and soda, Sara belched and farted loudly, then said. “You know, I think the two of should stay the same weight.”

Nyssa belched and farted as well, then looked at her wife like she was insane. “Sara, I know we're already really, really fat, but I think both of us love food, and fattening each other up, to just stop...”

Sara chuckled. “I don't want to stop anything. I'm a fat food addict...and proud of it!” Sara patted her large single belly proudly. “And I don't plan to quit the “see food” diet until the the day I die...or even longer than that, if heaven has a buffet! What I meant, Nyssa, is that, for the first time, we're equally fat, and I would like to keep it that way. We should weight each other, every week, and if one of us gains more weight than the other, the whichever one of gains the most should encourage the other too eat more! I don't want us to stop gaining weight, I just want the two of us to gain weight at the same rate, so that when we die in each others arms one day when we're old and gray, we'll both be equally fat and happy!”

Nyssa smiled. “I like that idea, Ta-er al-Usfar! Let's do it!” Nyssa then held up her own bottle of soda next to Sara's then said. “To growing old, enormously fat....”Nyssa smiled fondly at Sara as she completed her toast. “And dying in the arms of a devastatingly beautiful woman!”

Sara returned her wife's smile and lightly tapped Nyssa's soda bottle with her own. “Hear hear! I can't wait to see what happiness the rest of our lives have in store for us!”

….

The next five years passed by quickly for Nyssa and Sara, as well as all of their loved ones. Talia eventually exited the psychiatric hospital six months after her exile from the League of Mercenaries. For awhile, Nyssa, who still remembered the kind older sister Talia had once been, had worried for her sister, as Talia had wandered the world, in search of a new purpose, and a new sense of self, for the better part of three years, not contacting her sister, or anyone else, as she did so. During this time, Talia had gained a lot of weight, over 300 pounds of pure fat, as a side effect of some of the medications the elder daughter had been given to combat her various mental disorders. Finally, however, Talia had found a new purpose, and love, in Starling City, of all places. Talia and an equally fat woman named Dinah Drake met at a buffet. As they talked, Talia told the woman a little bit about her own history, omitting certain details, then Dinah had told Talia her own story. Dinah was a former Central City Police Detective who had turned to food, and a boring office job in Starling City, years ago, after her old cop partner/boyfriend and a mob boss named Sonus had killed each other in a gunfight. With no one left to take revenge on for her loss, no medications that improved her mood, and with no close family to turn to, Dinah had come to rely heavily on sweets and fast food to help her combat her depression enough just to make it through each day. As a result, the formerly thin woman had gotten quite fat, and the 400-plus pound woman's body was now apple shaped, and fat all over, just like Talia's, although Talia's double chin was a little larger, and Dinah's ass was little bigger. Both being impulsive women, Talia and Dinah had made love on the night they met, quickly discovered that being together was the only thing that had made both of them happy in years, and promptly decided to get married six months later.

Talia had reached out to her sister then, for the first time in three years.. Mentan's eldest daughter sent Nyssa a very long letter, telling her younger sister how sorry she was for how badly she had treated her younger sibling and her sister-in law, and that her numerous mental disorders at the time, and her own issues with body image and her sexuality, had been no excuse for that. Talia had then begged Nyssa's forgiveness, and invited both Nyssa and Sara to her wedding in Central City, where all of Dinah's friends were. The blonde and raven-haired married couple had quickly RSVP'd to the wedding, and attended the small ceremony in the small, LGBT friendly church, while wearing disguises, to make sure nobody from Starling recognized Sara Lance. Nyssa noted that Mentan was not at the ceremony, and guessed her sister had been unable to forgive her father for ordering her to kill Bane. So Nyssa decided to say nothing about her father's absence

At the reception, after introducing Dinah to her new sister in-laws, Talia and Nyssa had hugged. The older sister had then smiled and talked to Nyssa, who now sported a third chin, and the beginnings of third belly, and Sara, whose thighs couldn't fit through many of the church's doors, and whose huge, dimple-covered ass broke three chairs during the reception. After Nyssa and Sara assured Talia that they had forgiven her for the sins of her past, and were glad to be at the older sister's wedding, Talia beamed and cried a few happy tears then. “Thank you both, so much” The elder sister had then said of the blonde and raven-haired couple, who never seemed to cease holding hands and staring at each other with awe. “You two both look so beautiful and happy! Dinah and I....” Talia smiled at her brown haired wife and squeezed her fat bride's hand. “ will be very lucky if we have a marriage half as good as yours. What's your secret?!”

Nyssa had shrugged, and said. “Never let the woman you love feel like anything less than the angel she is, and never go to bed angry with her.”

Sara had then added with a smirk. “That...and don't try to diet, or make a “lifestyle change” to lose weight, ever. Life's too short to count calories, and trying not to eat something you want to just makes you cranky. Just like Nyssa used to get sometimes back when she was still fighting the battle of the bulge. But seriously, Talia, you and Dinah would be a beautiful couple, at any size. Don't sweat the small stuff.”

Dinah and Talia demonstrated that they had taken this advice to heart when they both ate several plates of food, and three slices of cake each, almost as much as Nyssa and Sara, who five plates, and five slices of cake each at the reception. Since both Nyssa and Sara, as well as Talia and Dinah, were very private people, the four had not seen each other in person since the elder sister's wedding, but Nyssa and her elder sister called, texted, or Face-timed each other at least once a week now, and the younger sister was glad that Talia and Dinah were still having just as happy a marriage as she and Nyssa were.

Meanwhile, on New Nanda Parbat, Damien had been hard at work trying to change the League of Mercenaries for the better. Finally, four years after the younger man and Mentan had told Nyssa and her wife about their secret relationship, Damien had been able to make enough changes that he and Mentan were able to get married. Nyssa and Sara, who had only gotten fatter in a year's time, were both invited, of course, as was Talia. But Mentan's older daughter had elected not to show up. Despite Talia's absence, however, the ceremony was a beautiful one. After Mentan (who was now over 300 pounds, with most of his weight carried in his moobs and belly) and Damien (who was starting to grow a pot belly) were married, Sara and Nyssa had dinner with the two grooms, since the League still didn't generally have wedding receptions. As had happened four years before, Mentan, Sara and Nyssa all ate like pigs. But this time, Mentan was also able to convince Damien to add a large steak and a huge, fully loaded baked potato to his salad dinner, making Nyssa guess that her now-obese father was the reason for his new husband's potbelly. While the two couples talked, Sara said, and Nyssa quickly said that. “You two both look good.” Yeah, You look like you're really happy together, and I hope you have a long and happy marriage!”

Shortly, after everyone at the table toasted to that with champagne, Damien and Mentan went to Mentan's quarters to enjoy, their wedding night. Sara and Nyssa had left New Nanda Parbat shortly afterwards. However, Sara and Nyssa continued to stay in touch with Mentan and his husband, who were still very happy together.

Sara and Nyssa life had been just about perfect over the last five years, filled with charitable giving traveling, reading, watching various movies and TV shows, and most of all, eating and lovemaking (often simultaneously), as the fat lesbian couple just became more attractive in each others eyes as they both grew ever fatter. True,the size of the two 600 pound women had some drawbacks. For example. Nyssa's belly had recently gotten so fat, and hung so far down, that she couldn't masturbate on her own anymore. And Sara's ass had gotten so wide and heavy that the door frames in the cabin had to be widened again, and the blonde's huge ass had broken it's share of furniture in the last five years. But Sara didn't mind pleasuring her wife when Nyssa got horny, and Nyssa didn't mind the minor (for the billionaire couple) expenses need to replace furniture and keep her fat bird happy. However, there were two big factors that kept the couple's life from being perfect.

The first, and most immediate, dark line in the silver cloud that was Ta-er al-Usfar's and Nyssa's existence was that neither of the super-obese women's health was the greatest. Despite having enough money to afford the best doctors and drugs in existence, Nyssa's blood pressure was high, very high, and Sara was diabetic now, albeit not insulin-resistant...yet. Their doctor's had offered to put the two women on a diet and exercise plan to improve their health. But the 1,200 pound, super-obese couple were having trouble with these restrictions, due to their lack of fitness, a food addiction that had been developed over five years, and their love of fat, which made it hard for either fat women to find motivation to lose weight. In all honesty, Nyssa thought it would take a miracle to save her and Sara from the consequences of their gluttonous, slothful, lifestyle.

The other major problem in Sara and Nyssa's life was not quite as pressing as the possibility of death, but weighed heavily on the blonde and raven-haired woman's hearts all the same. Four years after getting married, Nyssa and Sara had decided that, although they loved each other a great deal, they both had enough love in their hearts to share with one more woman. So Nyssa and Sara had set out to find a third, equal partner to add to their marriage. But the super-obese couple had been unsuccessful in their endeavor to find a third woman so far, since they lived in the middle of nowhere, and everyone the wives contacted on the internet turned out to be creepy, gold diggers, or more interested in one wife than the other. Obviously, Nyssa and Sara had found candidates who fell into these categories unsatisfactory, to say the least.

Nyssa's mind was focused on both of these life difficulties and trying to ignoring her growling stomach (which apparently, did not like having it's calories restricted) as she mindlessly flipped between channels on the TV in her and Sara's living room one morning. Nyssa was just about to flip the channel for the tenth time in as many seconds, when Sara shouted. “Stop! Don't change the channel!” Nyssa shrugged, then lowered her arm, and the remote control with it. “

Nyssa was about to ask why Sara had asked her to stop on a report from a news station, when, as a rule, the super-obese couple didn't watch, since they could be both boring and depressing. But then, Nyssa saw the headline on the story that was running. “Queen Consolidated Miracle Drug to hit store shelves today!” Nyssa tried to think about why she found the name Queen so familiar, until the reporter on screen elaborated more on the story. “Isabel Rochev, Queen Consolidated Vice President of Marketing and Special Projects, will be announcing the official worldwide launch of Lipidpro, which some of our viewers may remember, was just approved by the FDA last month. This miraculous drug promises to end all negative side effects of poor diet, lack of exercise, or being overweight, for individuals weighing up to 1000 pounds!”

Nyssa smiled widely, even as the raven-haired woman made a mental note to fire her and Sara's doctor, who, come to think of it, had always talked down to her and Sara about their weight, for not telling her and Ta-er al-Usfar about Lipidpro. Nyssa was just thinking about how she could get her hands on a bottle of Lipidpro today, and about to turn her head towards Sara and suggest they each eat a whole cheesecake to celebrate the fact that the two of them wouldn't have to diet anymore, when Ta-er al-Usfar's eyes widened as she said one word. “Ollie!”

Nyssa was just about to ask why her wife had just mentioned her long-dead ex, when the raven-haired woman heard the tail end of one of the newscaster's sentences, and turned her head to look back at the T.V. with widened eyes of her own. “...confirm that the company's Vice President of Public Relations, will be announcing the start of sales for Lipidpro alongside Miss Rochev. Many of our viewers may recall that Oliver Queen, son of deceased CEO and philanthropist Robert Queen, was rescued by a fishing vessel a little over six months ago, from an island called Lian Yu, after being lost, and presumed dead, after five years at sea. The only other known survivor of the wreck of the Queen's Gambit was a man named Will Tanner, who returned to Starling City five years ago....”

Nyssa looked her wife, who was now smiling widely, with her peripheral vision, while also watching pictures of two blonde-haired men flash across the screen.. Will, the “intruder” on New Nanda Parbat five years ago, was pictured on the left, while another blonde haired man with slightly longer hair on the top, but no facial hair, was pictured on the right. Nyssa pointed to the image on the right of the screen and said. “That's him, isn't it? Your ex-boyfriend, Oliver Queen?”

Sara cried while smiling, letting Nyssa know her wife's tears were happy ones. “Yes, that's Ollie alright! He did make it home after all! I am so happy for him! After all those years, he finally got to go back to his home and family...and got really fat, I see! Well good for him, after all those years alone, he's earned the right to enjoy himself!” 

Sara pointed to the fat (somewhere around 200 pounds, Nyssa guessed) blonde-haired man who was stepping up to the podium at the press conference alongside an even fatter brunette woman, who seemed about twice Oliver's size. Despite having a substantially bigger belly, slightly bigger limbs, and a fuller face with a double chin, the man on the stage now was obviously the man in the second photo shown earlier, just much fatter. Nyssa didn't hear any of the blonde man's and brunette woman's speech, since her thoughts were more wrapped up in the reason that Sara was looking at a new report featuring her ex so intently, until Sara smiled and said. “Oh, I get it now!” Ta-er al-Usfar chuckled. “I will give you this Ollie, you do not waste time!”

Nyssa turned back towards Sara. “What are you talking about?”

Sara grinned. “Oh. My ex is sleeping with, his coworker, Isabel Rochev. It's pretty hard to miss actually. They keep looking at each other when they're supposed to be addressing the crowd, they're standing way closer together than a purely professional relationship would warrant, and look!”

Nyssa saw Oliver and Isabel walk off the stage together, “accidentally” brushing each others shoulders as they did so. The two business executives then smiled at each other, a grin that somehow reached their eyes, causing Nyssa to finally see what her fiancee was talking about. “They're not just sleeping together. Oliver and that 'Isabel' girl are in love.”

Sara nodded, still grinning. “Yeah, I think so! Oliver only acts that way with a woman if he things she's really special! I was so worried before, that if he lived, Oliver would never get that close to a woman again! I'm so happy I was wrong!”

Nyssa raised an eyebrow. “You're not jealous?”

Sara rolled her eyes. “I told you, I'm hopelessly in love with you, Nyssa! I'm not in love with Oliver anymore. In my mind, he's just an old friend . I still love him, but In a platonic way. I'm just really glad that Ollie has found someone to make him happy again!”

Nyssa smiled. “Than I'm happy for your friend as well, Ta-er al-Usfar!”

The super-obese couple then held hands for a moment as they watched the special report wrap up, before Nyssa smirked and said. “I'm guessing your ex is just as much of a fat admirer as we are, Ta-er al-Usfar! First he dates you, and from what you told me, you were pretty chubby even then. Now, years later, he falls in love with another fat woman!”

Sara shrugged. “What can I say, Oliver always did have good taste in women...” Sara winked at Nyssa then. “But I think mine are even better!”

Sara and Nyssa shared a short, but sweet, five second kiss, before Nyssa pulled away and said. “Our lives are just about perfect now, Sara. We will always have each other, and our friends, and, according to some of the research on your family you've done lately, both of our families, are alive and happy. And after we go to the store today to pickup some Lipidpro, we wont' have to worry about pesky things like diet and exercise ever again!” 

Nyssa laughed, then added. “All we need now is the perfect woman for us to share our hearts with to fall right out of the sky!”

A second later, something happened that quickly convinced Nyssa that the powers ran the universe, whomever, or whatever, they may be, had a very strange sense of humor. Nyssa heard a sound, coming from somewhere above her and and Sara's heads,which sounded like a portal being opened in a sci-fi film. Nyssa and Sara both looked upwards then...just in time to witness a skinny blonde woman, dressed in a tights/skirt outfit that had many rips and holes in it, with an “S” on her chest, crash right through the roof of their cabin, then land hard on a section of oak floor that was right in front of, and between, Nyssa and Sara!”

Nyssa's blood rand cold for a second, as she knew that no one could survive a fall like that...Until the blonde woman's eyes half-opened, then looked at Sara's fat, naked (for the obese couple didn't usually wear clothes when they were home alone)body for a second and said. “Sara Lance? How did you get big so fast...” before promptly passing out....

Ignoring the person-sized hole in their roof, and damage to their floor, for now, Sara and Nyssa quickly inspected the mystery-woman's body for injuries. The super-obese couple were amazed to find none of the woman's bones appeared to be broken, but the mystery girl was covered in scrapes and bruises, and even what appeared to be third degree burns! Nyssa turned to Sara. “ Do you know this woman?”

Sara shook her head, and Nyssa shrugged, causing her whole body, including her massive belly and three huge chins to to jiggle as she said. “No matter. However she knows your name, or who she is, we need to help this woman,right now! Help me get her to the guest bed. After that, I'll fetch some burn ointment while you call 911!”” Sara nodded. Then, with a simultaneous grunt, the two fat women managed to pick up the skinny one under either arm. Both fat women immediately felt goosebumps rise up on their arms when they touched the skinny blonde, and the mystery woman groaned, but remained unconscious In a process that seemed like an eternity to the unfit woman, bur really only took about seventy seconds, Nyssa and Sara carried the mystery woman to the guest room, which was on the first floor, and gently placed the skinny blonde on the bed. Although both wives were short of breathe and sweating now. Nyssa then pulled out an emergency medical case from the guest bedside table, and Sara collected her cellphone from the living room, quickly waddled back to the guest room, then said, while putting the phone up to her ear. “Don't worry, Nyssa. The paramedics will be here in no time to take this girl to a hospital!”

Before Sara could even press the nine button on her phone, the mystery blonde suddenly sat up in the bed, using her right hand to prop herself up by the metal headboard. The woman then looked right at both Sara and Nyssa, who was just about to apply burn ointment to a nasty burn on the injured woman's belly, with beautiful green-blue eyes, and spoke in panicked tone. “No paramedics!Please! And no hospital! The governments hates my kind on this Earth! Give me sunlight...”

The mystery woman then passed out again, causing Nyssa to wonder what the woman with the green-blue eyes, which were just as, but not more, enchanting then Ta-er al-Usfar's blue eyes, was talking about when she referred to her kind, or “this Earth” when Sara pointed to the headboard. “Nyssa! I don't think our house guest is an ordinary woman!” 

Nyssa's mouth widened in shock when she saw what her wife meant. The section of the steel headboard that the mystery woman had just been holding onto was bent out of shape! And the distinct, but dainty fingerprints that marred the chunk of metal's surface made it clear the mystery woman was to blame!

Nyssa shook her head, then saw that the skinny blonde had just broken out into a cold sweat from the exertion she had applied to bending the headboard.”Ordinary or not, this woman is injured and feverish, and needs tending to! If she doesn't want to go to the hospital, we'll just have to care for her ourselves!”

The two 600 pound women applied ointment to all of the thin woman's burns, having to strip the injured woman down to her underwear, to do so, while both Nyssa and Sara both struggled not to stare at the new girl's beautiful, albeit too skinny for the wives taste, body, Nyssa then waddled over to the master bathroom to get some cold/fever medicine, as well as as a wet washcloth, while Sara, remembering the mystery woman's request for sunlight, quickly waddled (shaking her huge ass, which was as wide as three skinny people's waists, as she did so) over to, then opened, all of the room's windows to let as much sunlight in as possible. Since the windows to the guest room were currently facing the sun, and the snow on the mountain Sara and Nyssa's cabin was on reflected a lot of solar light, the room was quickly bathed in bright, but not quite blinding, sunlight.

Less than a minute later, while Sara was trying to spoon feed medicine to the barely responsive, injured woman's mouth, and Nyssa was holding a warm, wet washcloths to the skinny woman's forehead, Nyssa's eyes widened. “Sara! Look at this woman's wounds!”

Sara didn't know what Nyssa was talking about at first, but as the fat blonde with a double, bordering on triple, chin looked at the stranger's body intently, she eventually realized that the skinny woman's wounds were slowly, but perceptively, healing themselves! The super-obese couple watched in awe as all of the skinny woman's burns, bruises and cuts slowly shrank, until the mysterious woman's skin appeared appeared completely unblemished! However, Nyssa also noticed that the superhuman woman also seemed to be sweating more now, and surmised that healing her injuries had taken a lot of the beautiful mystery woman.

Nyssa then politely asked Sara to heat up some chicken soup while the raven haired woman fetched some ice water and another washcloth. By the time Sara returned to the guest room, Nyssa was pressing the new washcloth to the thin woman's head, while gently helping the barely conscious mystery girl drink some water from a glass. Sara watched this display for a few seconds after she put the large salad bowl, which had been filled with soup, on the bedside table. Seeing the caring look that was in Nyssa's eyes when she looked at her and Sara's accidental house guest, the same care that had been directed at Sara during her physical therapy on New Nanda Parbat, Ta-er al-Usfar smiled and said. “You really do have a Florence Nightingale complex, don't you, Nyssa? You seem to really care for our superwoman here.”

Nyssa nodded, making her three chins wobble, then turned towards her wife. “Yes. I do. Just as I cared for you the moment I saw you washed up on my father's island. Does that make you jealous, Ta-er al-Usfar?”

Sara shook her head. “No. I, of all people, think it's really sweet that you have a soft spot for broken birds, Nyssa. Perhaps a bit more literally, in this woman's case. She fell right out of the sky! And she had powers, like that space man in that old movie...what was it? Starman! Do you think this woman is some kind of alien?”

Nyssa shrugged, still holding the wet clothe to the thin blonde's head as Sara slowly spoon fed the first bite of a salad-bowl sized portion of soup to the semi-conscious mystery woman and whispered. “I don't know, Sara. I don't really care why she has these gifts, or where she's from. To me, she looks just like an angel, like you have always been in my eyes. Even if this thin woman's visage is a bit less cherubic than I would like.”

Sara stopped feeding the house guest, who had just slipped fully into unconsciousness anyway, then put her portly left hand over Nyssa's. The same hand of Nyssa's which was keeping the washcloth on the mysterious woman's head. The fat blonde whispered.“You want her to be our third, don't you, Nyssa?”

Nyssa turned to her lover with a pleading look on her beautiful oval face, and whispered back “Yes. I know that's crazy, that we don't even know this woman's name! But I already love her just as surely as I loved you the moment I laid eyes on you, Ta-er al-Usfar! So yes, I would like this woman to become a third, equal member of our marriage...If she will consent to do so. And if you agree to allow her to join our marriage, of course. Whatever you decide, I promise I will not love you any less, beloved! You know there is love enough in my heart to love both you, and this mystery woman, equally as intensely as I love you now! If you could find it in your heart to love this woman as well, and we could work together to slowly charm her into loving us both, that would make me very happy. Please, Sara?”

Sara smiled at her wife, then, without removing her left hand from Nyssa's, or the washcloths over the mystery woman's head, the Canary gently squeezed the mystery woman's right hand, causing the unconscious woman to moan happily, and bringing a smile to both fat women's faces. Then Ta-er al-Usfar softly said. “You don't have to beg, Nyssa! I've already fallen for her too! When I touched her skin while we picked her up in the living room, I felt...”

“Goosebumps?” Nyssa quietly finished for Sara, who nodded, causing Nyssa to smile and add. “Me too. Just like I felt when I held you in my arms for the first time! And when you looked into her green-blue eyes...”

Sara smiled. “They were beautiful, Nyssa, like yours! I mean, obviously your eyes are darker, but...”

Nyssa nodded. “They made you fall in love with her instantly, as well, didn't they? Just as you and I fell in love on that beach over five years ago.” When Sara nodded back, Nyssa's grin widened as she said. “I never believed in destiny, Ta-er al-Usfar, until the day I met you, and instantly feel in love with you, beloved. And now this beautiful woman falls right out of the sky, and into our homes, and we both fall in love with her within five minutes. And she even knew your name, Sara, even though you've never met her! I have to believe that's a sign that the three of us are meant to be together, Sara! Who knows? Maybe you, me, and this woman are all soulmates, beloved!”

Sara chuckled, then whispered. “Slow down their, Nyssa! We don't even know if this woman, or any woman where she comes from, likes girls! I want her to love us too, but we're going to have to be discreet about charming her if we want that to happen.” 

Nyssa and Sara both drew their hands away from their house guest, causing the unconscious thin blonde to moan softly in discontent, even as Nyssa nodded and said. “You're right. What should we do to make it easy for this woman to love us, Sara?”

Sara shrugged. “I don't know yet. But I do know that when our mystery girl wakes up, she's not going to recognize this place. Or you. She might recognize me again, and I really need to ask her how she knows who I am when this superwoman wakes up. My point is, this woman is going to be scared and confused, Nyssa! And for all we know, she really is from another planet, and our house guest's people only know English from studying Earth's radio transmissions or something. I don't want to us screw up first contact by throwing ourselves at this woman, as beautiful as she is, as soon as she wakes up. Can you imagine how embarrassing it would be if we became the reason that every other intelligent lifeforms in the universe starts to think that Earth girls are easy?!”

Over the next three days, Nyssa and Sara continued to care for their mysterious house guest in many ways. The super-obese couple purchased new clothes for their guest, and changed her into a new yellow bra (as the mysterious woman's old one had been torn in several places) and panties, a loose fitting red robe. and blue socks and house slippers. The fat women did this while touching the slim woman's body as little as possible while changing the stranger's clothes, so as not to take advantage of the nearly comatose woman. Nyssa and Sara also spoon fed large portions of water, and easy to swallow foods, such as jello, pudding, and more soup, to their mystery girl whenever she was semi-conscious enough to ingest them.   
The fat wives also watched over their house guest as she slept sometimes, and wondered what her anguished cries about a woman named “Lena” and something called “Kal-El” where about. Furthermore, when Nyssa had gone to the nearest grocery store/pharmacy on the day their mystery girl literally crashed into her and Sara's lives, when the raven-haired woman purchased a six month supply of Lipidpro (the last, $1,000 bottle that had been left in the store) for herself and her wife, she had also bought a bed pan for their house guest. Strangely, however, the mystery girl never seemed to need it, as every time Nyssa or Sara checked the pan, it was completely empty and dry. This caused the super-obese couple to speculate that their house guest's people, wherever they were from, didn't need to use the restroom, that the thin blonde's womanhood was only needed for procreation, and the mystery girl's anus was just a vestigial body part from an earlier stage of her people's evolution.

In any case, as Nyssa and Sara cared for their house guest for three days, the super-obese couple noted, with some interest, that their house guest body had become just a tiny bit heavier due to all the food they had been spoon feeding the mystery girl. As a result, the tiniest layer of fat now coated the mystery woman's ass, belly and breasts, making her muscles look less toned in those areas of her body, and even the slim woman's arms and face were just a little more filled out.. Although the house guest was still far from fat, or even overweight, the fifteen pounds the superhuman woman had somehow gained in just three days were enough to push her into the voluptuous category. Or, as more mean-spirited individuals might put it, the mystery woman was now “skinny-fat.” But Sara and Nyssa both agreed that the house guest new pounds suited her, making the mystery woman even softer, and more beautiful.

On her third night as a guest in Nyssa and Sara's home, the house guest fully woke up...to the sound of two women screaming! Quickly using her super hearing to pinpoint the location of the apparently distressed females, the mystery woman ran up the escalator (which Mentan had installed for Nyssa and Sara's convenience before they moved in) in a blur of super-speed, then used her strength to forcefully knock down the locked door between her and the two screaming women. In the split second before the mysterious woman tripped and landed flat on her face due to shock, the skinny blonde, whose mind was still registering things at super-speed, wasn't able to look away from the beautiful sight before her.

In the bed in front of the house guest, an enormously obese version of Sara Lance, the blonde “Legend” that the superhuman had fought alongside with against a hostile alien race on “Earth 1” years ago, as well as an equally fat, dark-haired woman that the mystery woman didn't know, were making love. The mysterious woman's mind raced and her heart felt like it was beating out of her chest, as she looked in awe at the enormously fat women going down on each other, even as the slim woman slowly (from her perspective) fell to the floor. The mystery woman dimly registered the thought that the screaming she had heard earlier was obviously caused by the super-obese couple, probably the ones who had put her in a warm comfortable bed and new clothes, in front of her having sex. But this assessment seemed unimportant as the skinny blonde watched the two woman's fat bodies writhe and jiggle with pleasure. As both fat women seemed to silently moan (as, even falling, the house guest was still moving faster than Mach 1), their skinny house guest's eyes widened at the sight of Sara and the raven-haired woman holding each others huge bellies (although the dark haired woman's triple belly was clearly bigger than Sara's double) high enough to orally pleasure each other. Meanwhile, Sara's enormous, cellulite covered ass, which was the one sticking up in the air, seemed to ripple slightly fast than the rest of her body for a moment. As the skinny blonde finally hit the floor, and her thoughts returned to normal speed with the rest of her, the stink that reached her nose indicated that “fast ripple” had been Sara letting out a rancid fart!

Still, despite the foul smell that now permeated the room, as well as the burps the two super-obese women let out simultaneously, the skinny blonde was incredibly turned on by the time she quickly got of the floor. The significance of this was not lost on the house guest Many years ago, the mystery woman had discovered that she was what Earthlings called a “lesbian” (on Krypton, such distinctions where not considered necessary, as people simply loved who they loved) when she had started to date one of her best friends,Now, some time after that woman's tragic death, the superwoman was starting to realize that she was a chubby chaser as well. This explained why she had liked the 30 pounds her late girlfriend had gained over the six months of their relationship, as her own eating habits had rubbed off on the house guest's friend turned girlfriend.

Hearing the sound of a loud CRASH!, Nyssa's attention was distracted from the very pleasurable activity she was enjoying with her wife. The raven-haired woman looked over Sara' large clumps of back fat to see her and her wife's house guest pulling herself of the floor, then turning around with an embarrassed look on her face as the thin woman walked past the ruined bedroom door, which was now only so many splinters of wood. It was only when Nyssa called out, “Wait!” That the skinny woman stopped moving towards the escalator, and Sara finally stopped pleasuring her wife long enough to realize something was amiss. “Nyssa, what's wrong?”

When Sara followed her wife's gaze and looked backwards, the fat blonde chuckled at the sight of the thin woman standing in the hall, with her back towards the ruined door of the master bedroom, crossing her arms over her chest while tapping her left foot nervously on the ground repeatedly. Both fat women blushed and got off their king-sized bed then, and Sara shook her head and spoke in a teasing tone while she and Nyssa put on the house robes the married couple had discarded before sex. “It took you three days, but you're certainly up now! You know how to make an entrance, I'll give you that much!”

The skinny blonde's head looked down. “I'm sorry about your door., Sara. I'll pay to have if fixed as soon as I can get a job on this world. And I'm really sorry for ruining you and your girlfriend's privacy! I heard screaming, and I thought somebody was hurt so...”

Nyssa smiled as she walked over to the mystery woman and put a gentle hand on the skinny blonde's right shoulder. “We appreciate your concern, as ill-founded as it was. And the door can be replaced. We're both dressed now. You can look at us.”

The mystery woman was still blushing as she turned around to see the two super-obese woman had, indeed, changed into slightly ill-fitting black robes that clung to Nyssa's belly, and Sara's ass, like a second skin, even as Nyssa said. “My wife and I are known to get a little...vocal, when we're intimate with each other. I'd say that Sara and I are sorry that we woke you, but truthfully, we're both glad you're finally awake! You've been more or less sleeping for the past three days!.”

The skinny blonde looked down in shame again, although Nyssa and Sara both noted with interest that the mystery woman's face had indicated, moments before, that she was disappointed that Nyssa and Sara were married. “ Really? You've been taking care of me for three days, not that I deserved your help, even opening a window in your home, which I did notice when I woke up, so that I could get much needed sunlight, and I do this to you...”

Sara shook her head, then slowly reached for the skinny blonde's chin, giving her time to pull away if she wanted to. When the mystery didn't, Sara raised the house guest's head up with her hand. “Hey, my wife, Nyssa, said don't worry about it, so don't worry about it. But next time you hear something like that, and think you need to barge in and save one of us? Knock first.”

The skinny blonde blushed even harder, if that was possible, and Nyssa noted that the mystery woman seemed embarrassed, but not disgusted or horrified, at having witnessed her and her wife make love a minute ago. The dark-haired woman was just thinking. 'That's a good sign', when the skinny woman said, in a soft, breathy voice that almost made the mystery woman seem embarrassed and aroused at the same time. “ I can do that, Sara.”

Sara frowned. “I think you, me, and my wife, Nyssa, need to have a little talk now. Starting with your name, and how you know mine, when I've never met you before in my life.”

Nyssa noticed a look of panic and realization appear on the skinny blonde's face as she shook her said and said. “You don't know who I am?”

Nyssa shook her head. “Neither of us know who you are, why you were dressed in tights with a big 'S' on them, or where you got your amazing abilities, which so far, we've determined include superior healing and enhanced strength, from. But Sara and I would love to discuss all of those things with you...over coffee. Sara,honored house guest, would you two like some coffee as well?”

Sara and the thin woman both nodded, and Nyssa was about to waddle towards the kitchen to make some when the house guest added. “If it's not to much trouble, can I have some food, too? I'm starving! You wouldn't happen to have any pizza or pot stickers lying around, would you?” Kara then sighed and said. “You know what? Never mind? I'm not worth you two putting yourselves out over me.”

Sara and Nyssa exchanged a knowing glance and smiled before Nyssa turned back to the skinny woman and said. “Me and Sara will be the judge of that! We don't have any pot stickers, and we just ran out of pizza yesterday. But I'll go ahead and order some of the items you requested now, and you can help yourself to whatever you want in the kitchen while you wait. Just so I know how much to order, how hungry are you, on a scale of one to ten?”

The skinny blonde sighed, hesitated for several seconds, then said. “Twelve! I'm used to eating a lot! I have a really fast metabolism! It's a side effect of my unique biology, which, along with the light from a yellow star, powers my...abilities, as you call them,” 

Nyssa nodded, noting, as she chanced a quick glance at the skinny woman's body, which was clearly heavier than it had been three days ago, that the mystery woman's “really fast metabolism” seemed to be lying down on the job these days. But Nyssa decided not to mention this as she smiled, showing off all her chins for the still-skinny blonde while the two fat women's stomachs growled at the same time. “I guess all three of us are really hungry then! I'll order up a feast for all of us!”

After the food was ordered, but before any of it arrived, Sara, Nyssa, and the house guest each grabbed a party-sized bag of chips and a coffee, then sat down in the dining room. The three women enjoyed their food and beverages in silence for a minute, until Kara finally sighed, then started to talk. “Okay, this is a long story, and I'm only telling it to you both because you, evidently, took better care of me than I deserve, so bear with me. I'll start with the basic stuff. My name is Kara Zor-El, although I went by Kara Danvers for many years on my Earth. I'm an alien from another universe, originally from a planet called Krypton.”

Sara smiled. “Are you serious? That's so cool! You're just like one of those E. T's I read used to read about in sci-fi magazines all the time as a teenager! One of the good, beautiful aliens, obviously. Not the bad, ugly ones.”

Kara blushed and chuckled. “Thanks.”

Nyssa laughed. “My wife speaks her mind, so you'd better get used to that now. You have a very pretty name, Kara Zor-El., and I hope Sara and I have made you feel welcome on our planet. But I must know, how did you come to be on our world, our universe? Not that I knew there were other universes until now. And how do you know my wife's name?”

Kara's shoulders slumped and the light left her eyes as she stopped eating for a moment. “There are many universes, Nyssa, many Earths. But I'm guessing if you don't know that, multi-universal travel hasn't been invented on this Earth yet?”

The two fat women recognized the question for what it was, and shook their heads as Nyssa said. “I'm afraid not. Not that we know of.” 

Kara sighed heavily. “Then it's true. I did get sent to the wrong Earth by accident. Okay, I guess I'll just have to get a fresh start on this world. Great. Anyway, I've traveled to parallel universes before, mostly with the help of others. In one of them, I met another Sara Lance. She was a hero. A good person with a kind heart...just like you two are.”

Sara nodded. “I had a double on another world, I suppose that makes sense. I'm guessing, from something you said after you crash landed right in the middle of our living room floor, and before you ask, the floor and roof have been fixed, so don't worry about it, that the other Sara Lance wasn't a fatty, right?”

Kara blushed again, a recurring character trait that Nyssa found unbearably cute, then the skinny blonde said. “I don't remember what I said to you, Sara. But the other Sara, who I only met briefly once, was...a bit slimmer than you, yes. But my parents on Krypton often told me that the size of a person's body matters less than the size of their heart. And when you and your wife took care of me, and helped me heal, you showed me that you are just as good a person as your Earth 1 doppelganger. In my eyes, you're just as great a hero as she is!”

Sara smirked. “That's nice of you to say. You're probably right!”

Kara laughed, but her face became deadly serious again seconds later, just before she spoke again. “As for how I got to your world...That's a long, unpleasant story...Are you two sure you want to hear it?”

Nyssa nodded “Of course Sara and would be willing to listen to your story. Unless it's too painful to talk about...”

Kara shook her head, then wiped away the single tear that ran down her face. “No. I think If I stay quiet about this, if I hold it all inside, I'll just feel worse. I think The pain and sadness would just fester inside me and drive me mad!”

At this point, Kara had stopped eating, and put her hands down on the table. Nyssa and Sara each took on of Kara's hands in one of their own, giving all three woman goosebumps from the skin to skin contact,before Sara said. “Nyssa and I don't want you to be sad, Kara. And we certainly don't want you to go mad! So, please, no matter how unpleasant it is, tell us your story!”

Kara smiled at the sight of the compassion and genuineness in both of the fat women's eyes in that moment. Evidently, Nyssa thought, her and her wife's words and touch had given the skinny blonde the courage to continue, as Kara sighed, then started telling her story. “Thank you both so much! I don't know why I trust you both enough to tell you all of this, but I just...do. I guess the easiest place to start would be the beginning...”

Kara Zor-El then told Nyssa and Sara her entire life story, starting from her early life on Krypton. Both women got up and hugged Kara at the same time when she told the married couple about her exodus from Krypton, and the destruction of her home world, and Nyssa was relieved when Kara smiled afterwards and said, with tears in her eyes, “Thank you. That was a long time ago, but the people that I'm...the people I was, close to on my Earth, beside Lena, didn't realize how much the loss of my home world still hurts me sometimes. I don't think even Kal-El understood, because he was just a baby when Krypton exploded, and I was already a teenager at the time..”

The married couple's ears perked up at the mention of the mysterious “Kal-El” and “Lena' that Kara had mentioned in her sleep, but waited patiently to hear the rest of Kara's story. As all three woman scarfed down chips,quietly moaning in appreciation of the flavors they were tasting from time to time as they did so. Kara then told the obese spouses how her cousin, Kal-El had been sent to her universe's Earth a little ahead of her. While Kara's ship had malfunctioned after landing on Earth, and been buried under a river, leaving her in a state of suspended animation for years, Kal-El had been adopted by a kindly couple named Jonathon and Martha Kent, then grown up, under the guise of “Clark Kent”, to become the hero know as “Superman” Superman was able to save many people over the years with the help of the abilities that the light of a yellow sun gave all Kryptonians, including superior speed, strength, invulnerability, super hearing, super breathe,, telescopic, heat, and x-ray vision (Kara blushed a little after mentioning this ability, and assured Sara and Nyssa she would never violate their privacy by spying on them, or looking under their clothes), and even flight. Nyssa and Sara both stared at Kara with wide eyes after the alien listed all of the powers her people, and by extension, Kara herself, had under a yellow star. Nyssa was also happy that Kara had mentioned she would never x-ray under her or Nyssa's clothes...which suggested that Kara had at least thought about doing so.

Eventually, Kara continued, Kal-El had found her space ship, and freed his cousin from her suspended animation. Superman had then arranged for Kara to be raised by the kindly Danvers family, but checked in on his older/younger cousin from time to time as she grew up. Eventually, Kara had decided to become a hero in her own right, and she called herself Supergirl. With the help of her adopted sister, Alex, and a government agency called the DEO, Supergirl eventually became an even more celebrated hero than her cousin, saving countless lives, and a couple times, even Kara's entire Earth. Eventually, due to Kara's efforts, most humans had gone from fearing all extraterrestrials to loving them, or at least tolerating the presence of alien refugees on Kara's Earth.

But that Earth's golden age of tolerance didn't last. Eventually, Supergirl and her fellow heroes had encountered an enemy that was seemingly unbeatable .A cruel, but intelligent, extra-dimensional entity that was almost god-like in power. The entity called itself Oblivion, and it had telepathically contacted every person in Kara's universe, at the same time, within moments of its arrival on Supergirl's plane of existence. It told everyone that it intended to isolate Kara' universe from all others, creating an impenetrable reality wall that would stop inter-universal travel to or from Supergirl's world, then claim the energy from Kara's universe for itself, as it had done to countless universes before. The monster had then laughed in everyone's heads and taunted them. “Stop me...If you can!”

Tragically, all of the military and strategic might of all the beings in Kara's entire universe where helpless against a being so powerful it could destroy entire worlds with a single thought, and seemed impervious to any attack..Oblivion had started at the very edges of the Kara's universe and moved inward, destroying entire worlds in less than a second, and star systems in minutes. Many galaxies perished at the hand of Oblivion within a matter of hours. Some of the more scientifically advanced worlds, like the mighty warlords of Apocalypse, and their old rivals turned allies (for such dark times could make even the most bitter enemies band together for survival) on New Genesis, lasted longer than others, but no alliance could stand against Oblivion's might for even a single day. Kara, Kal-El and many of their allies were called to defeat the universe devouring monster....and failed again and again. Oblivion had taunted the last surviving Kryptonians, considered by many to be their universe's mightiest heroes, after every defeat, beating the last son and daughter of Krypton within an inch of their lives each time, then leaving them alive so that “This universe's 'mightiest champions' can watch everything they have sworn to defend die in front of them. For this reason, I, Oblivion, shall save the last Kryptonians adopted home world for last.”

After over a decade of losing the war against Oblivion, the dark creature finally came within sight of the last habitable planet in Kara's universe: Earth. The monster had then given Earth, as well Kara and Kal-El, 24 more hours, “Just so the hopelessness of your situation can set in.” With nothing to lose, and all the good, bad, and every other kind of idea that anyone could think of to stop Oblivion having failed, Supergirl had decided to try something crazy. In an effort to find a way to stop Oblivion, the last daughter of Krypton had downloaded all the data in the Fortress of Solitude (a compendium of all of lost Krypton's knowledge) into her head, a feat which the Fortress itself predicted would have a 98% change of short-circuiting Kara's brain and killing her instantly Against all odds, however, Kara had successfully downloaded all of the Fortress' wisdom and knowledge into her brain, and come up with a final solution to the Oblivion cataclysm. With the help of the best remaining scientist in her universe, including alien refugees from Mars, Apocalypse, and New Genesis, Kara and Kal-El had turned an old Kryptonian legend about a device that Rao and the old gods of Krypton had used to drive back the dark gods of the abyss away from the universe when all the stars were still young, into an actual scientific reality. This last chance, hastily constructed weapon was dubbed the Omega Weapon

With only seconds to spare before the the 24 hour deadline was up, Superman and Supergirl had managed to get the Omega Weapon into firing range, then shot Oblivion with it! Unfortunately, having been constructed in haste, the weapon was only partly successful, leaving Oblivion mortally wounded, but not powerless. In retaliation, the monster had vowed revenge. “Curse you, last spawns of Krypton! You have taken everything from me! Now I will take everything from you!” With the last of his power, Oblivion had hurled a massive plasma bolt, which was somehow made faster than light, directly at Earth! With nothing left to sustain him, Oblivion had promptly died then, dissipating into nothing.

Earth's demise was not as peaceful.

Kal-El and Kara had been helpless to do anything but cry as they watched the second world they had once called home be completely destroyed! The explosion was large and blinding, leaving both Kara and Kal-El wounded in it's aftermath. Because Kryptonian females had always had a system that was more efficient at using yellow solar energy than Kryptonian males, Kal-El had been wounded worse than Kara, and was clearly dying. But Kara, who was slowly running out of oxygen, despite her superior Kryptonian lungs, knew she would die soon after Kal-El anyway, since their were no more habitable worlds left in her universe. So Kara had held her dying cousin's hand in the vacuum of space, and resolved that she would open her mouth and breath the void in when Kal-El, Kara's only remaining reason for living, died.

But Kal-El had other plans.

Superman took out a device that he had saved somewhere in his suit, which Kara had recognized as a inter-universal transporter. The device had been a gift from a hero from another universe, who called himself the Flash, to Kara. Kara had violently resisted her cousin's attempts to whisk her to the safety of another ( the Flash's, or so Kara had thought) universe. She knew that with Oblivion's death, the walls between her and Kal-El's universe and the multiverse would be down, but Supergirl had just wanted to die. However, for once, despite being mortally wounded, Kal-El had proven himself stronger than Kara, as his desire to protect his cousin had won out over Kara's desire to die. The Kryptonian male had successfully forced the device, which only had enough power for one trip, for one person, before it would disintegrate, onto his cousin's chest. Then, with a flash of light, a badly wounded Kara Zor-El had been transported away from danger, leaving her dying cousin, and a dead universe, behind.

“And that's the last thing I remember before I woke up in your guest bedroom tonight!”Kara was crying rivers now, but neither fat women blamed her for this, as Sara clearly illustrated when she handed the last survivor of her home universe a tissue, which Kara accepted gratefully before loudly blowing her nose. The last daughter of her Krypton looked down at the ground and said, in a despondent voice. “I really do appreciate everything that you two have been trying to do for me, I really do. But you should have let me die. Why won't anyone let me die?!

When the doorbell rang to announce the food had arrived, Sara had silently patted Kara on the shoulder, then went to get the door and pay the line of delivery drivers outside her and Nyssa's cabin, while Nyssa stayed behind to comfort Kara Zor-El as best she could. “ I, for one, don't want you to die, Kara Zor-El, and I know Sara doesn't either. We've both become quite fond of having you as a guest in our house.”

When Kara didn't respond to Nyssa's words, and continued looking down, Nyssa added. I know this is probably no consolation at all, but if what you say is true,Kara, you and your cousin may be the greatest heroes that ever lived, in this, or any, universe! Your world, your worlds, may have perished, but you saved the rest of the multiverse from Oblivion! You even saved me and Sara, and all our friends and loved ones, and I am so grateful for that! You're a true hero!””

Kara shook her head. “Do you know what you get for being a hero, Nyssa?! You get to watch every single person you love die! Even my last girlfriend, Lena Luthor, who perished one year before the Oblivion cataclysm started, died for me, stepping in front of a bullet made from Kryptonite, a mineral which is native to my universe, and pretty much the only thing that can hurt me. The bullet was fired by Lena's own mother, Lillian. Lilian was a xenophobic extremist, but still! Can you believe that woman ended up killing her own daughter?!And after I took the gun away from Lillian, moments before her daughter died in my arms, do you know what that psychopath said to me? “Look what you made me do, you filthy alien!”

“You killed Lillian, didn't you?” Sara, who had just returned to the dining room after receiving the large order of food in the kitchen thirty seconds ago, asked the question casually as she sat down in two steel chairs (the amount needed to hold up the Canary's gargantuan ass). Nyssa noticed that Sara's calm tone of voice, as well as the lack of judgment in her wife's eyes, was enough to get Kara's guard down somewhat, causing the the Kryptonian to reply to Sara's question.

“Yes...”Kara nodded, with a dead look in her eyes. “I used my heat vision to light that woman up like the fourth of July! My heat vision was hot enough that she died instantly, which is better than she deserved;. I won't apologize for killing that psychotic bitch! Hell, with how many times Lillian had killed people after escaping from jail, my only regret is that I didn't kill her sooner!”

Nyssa shook her head. “I'm so sorry for your loss, for all of your losses. But you couldn't have known that woman would end up killing her own daughter someday. And when you did kill her, you were doing what you thought was right”

Sara nodded. “No one could ask more of you than that, hero or not.”

Kara sighed. “That's not true! I could have done more, for both Lena, and my entire universe! I could have saved my universe if I had just downloaded the Fortress of Solitude into my head sooner...”

Nyssa frowned. “That's ridiculous! That was your hail Mary plan for a good reason! With only a 2% chance of success, there is no way you could have known that it was even possible for you to do that at the beginning of the Oblivion cataclysm!”

Kara shook her head hard. “I should have tried, though! I should have...”

Sara shrugged“Maybe you should have downloaded the Fortress sooner...or maybe trying that plan sooner would have gotten you, and by extension, the entire multiverse, killed!”

Kara blinked with a confused look on her face. What do you mean?“

Sara sighed. “I mean that desperation can be an excellent motivator. When a person's back is against the wall, when they have no sane options left, desperation can make people do the impossible. Like your dying cousin beating you, a much stronger opponent, in a fight, because doing so was the only way to save your life. And maybe your downloading all of that knowledge was the same thing. Maybe it only worked because it was your last option, and you were unbelievably desperate to try to save your world! Maybe, just maybe, your crazy plan worked because you knew crazy was all you had left!”

Kara looked at Sara for several seconds, the sighed heavily. “Damn it! I think you maybe right! Downloading the Fortress' knowledge put my brain through hell! I felt my mind being squeezed so tight, I just knew my brain was going to explode from so much knowledge! But somehow, I held on. Even though I wanted to just give up, let my brain be carried away by the data stream and die, for what felt like years. Even when holding on meant enduring more pain that I've felt before or since, while simultaneously sifting through one fact at a time...I held on. Because I knew that if I failed, they're was no other plan left to stop Oblivion. I was already at plan Z. If I died, the multiverse would die with me. And after what felt like and eternity of pressure and pain, I came up with the plane that ended Oblivion. Maybe you're right, Sara. Maybe I wouldn't have had the strength to do all that if I didn't know the Fortress was my last option!”

Nyssa nodded. “My wife is often right about these things. You should listen to her and stop dwelling on what might have been!”

Kara nodded, but she resumed crying then. “Can't I still feel sad for the ones I've lost!? Can't I still cry?!”

Sara and Nyssa both stood up then, grunting and sweating from the effort, then waddled over to the skinny woman and hugged her close in between their huge bodies as Nyssa said.. “Of course it's okay to cry! You don't have to hold back your feelings around me or Sara...”

Sara smiled and looked at Kara, even as the hug continued. “That's right, this house is a judgment free zone.”

Kara laughed, even as she continued to cry. “You two really like hugging, don't you? Not that I mind. You're both really good at giving hugs.”

Nyssa smiled as Kara hugged her, then turned around, while still snug between the fat wives bodies, and hugged Sara too. The raven-haired woman then spoke. “We know. It' comes with the extra padding...”

Kara giggled as Nyssa shook her huge belly with one hand, an action which caused both Nyssa and Sara's bodies to jiggle. The Kryptonian then readjusted her position so that she was hugging the sides of both fat women, at least to the extent that Kara's small arms could reach around her rescuers' wide middles.. Kara then closed her eyes and leaned her head on Sara's chest, right between the fat blonde's enormous, sagging boobs, and Sara's belly, even as the skinny blonde's torso was flush with Nyssa' huge belly. “Can I say something crazy? You two both make me feel safer than I've felt in a long time.”

Sara smiled as Kara changed positions again, leaning her head against Nyssa's belly, while the Kryptonian's torso leaned against Sara. The fat blonde then replied. “Good. We want you to feel safe here.”

Nyssa nodded, then added.“And you can stay in our home as long as you like. You've been through a lot of trauma in the last eleven years, Kara. You deserve a safe place to have some down time and heal. Besides, my wife and I like having you around.”

Kara looked at both Sara and Nyssa with widened eyes. “Really? You would be okay with me staying here, with you two? Even though my wounds are healed and my powers are back? Even though I destroyed some your property and invaded your privacy in the worst way imaginable!?”

Both women nodded, then Sara said. “We're more than okay with you staying here. Like we said, my wife and I forgive you for all that stuff you did by accident. Besides, Nyssa and I don't get much company here in the mountains and it's nice having a....friend for us to interact with on a regular basis. Any my wife and I would love to be friends with you now, Kara. We can tell that you are a good person that's just just had a rough life. And sometimes, good girls deserve a break. Please, stay with us as long as you want!”

Kara nodded with a smile one her face as she gently pulled away from the minute-long, three way hug. “Thank you both so much! Like I said, you two make me feel safe and...” Kara blushed and looked down, even as Sara and Nyssa each gently dried tears from one side of Kara's face. But Kara's blushing soon vanished, and Nyssa couldn't help but feel the Kryptonian had changed her mind about what to say when the skinny blonde's face took on a slightly more stoic expression as she continued. “I would love to stay here for awhile!”

Kara's stomach growled then, causing the Kryptonian to blush. “But right now, I'm starving! Can we please eat now?!”

Nyssa and Sara both laughed as all three women went into the kitchen. When they got there, Kara's eyes widened at sight about a hundred take-out boxes, filled with pot stickers and various kinds of pizza. Sara chuckled. “ I hope you're hungry, Kara! Nyssa and I didn't know which restaurants you liked most, or what kind of crust and topping you wanted for your pizza, so we just went nuts and ordered a little bit of everything!”

Kara shook her head again. “You shouldn't have ordered this much food for me! This must have set you back thousands!”

Nyssa laughed. “We didn't order it all for, skinny girl! Sara and I are pretty much always hungry! It's one of the downsides of being so fat!” Kara chuckled as Nyssa patted her belly un-selfcounciously. Nyssa then shrugged and added. “But it also means we can eat more, which Ta-er al-Usfar and I clearly love to do! So it's a toss up!”

Kara's raised one of her eyebrows. “What is Ta...something?”

Sara chuckled. “ Ta-er al-Usfar! It's what Nyssa started calling me when we first met on her father's private island! That's a really long story that we can tell you later. Ta-er al-Usfar means little yellow bird in Arabic.”

Nyssa smiled. “Actually, I added the little part. But 'yellow bird' still suits you well, beloved. Anyway, Kara, you shouldn't worry when my wife and I spend money on things for you. We don't like to advertise it, but Sara and I are pretty well off, and we were able to retire early, because my father left the two of us a lot of money five years ago.”

Kara blinked. “Oh. I'm sorry for your loss, Nyssa!'

Nyssa gave Kara a teasing smile. “Don't be. My father is alive and well, and living a fat, happy life with his husband, Damien! My father just decided to give me and my sister our inheritance before he died for...reasons.”

Sara shrugged. “Nyssa's side of the family is sort of complicated,”

Kara smiled. “I can see that,” The Kryptonian then turned to all the food in front of the three woman and smiled. “Now if you don't mind, I say we dig in before the food gets cold!”

“Sounds like a plan!” Nyssa and Sara called out simultaneously Soon, all three fat women were eating in the dinning room like women possessed, moaning in between bites as they did so, and each eating at least one slice of every possible pizza combination, and five pot stickers from every Chinese restaurant In their eagerness to eat, all three women had decided to forgo napkins or plastic wear. As a result, despite all of their efforts to eat neatly,Kara, Nyssa, and Sara's faces and shirts all quickly became stained with cheese, tomato sauce, and dumpling juice! 

Sara and Nyssa, who had already eaten a big steak dinner, and a large cheesecake each, before they had retired to their rooms for sex, tapped out after eating the equivalent of three large pizzas, and 100 dumplings each. But Kara, who Nyssa now realized, had been eating a lot less than she was used to over the past three days, due to her previous comatose state, was still eating like a starving person at a five star buffet! The skinny girl kept eating, and eating, and eating, while Sara and Nyssa just looked on in amazement while rubbing eating others stuffed bellies, burping, and farting. Kara only stopped eating every few minutes or so, long enough to say something like, “This is all really good!” or “Thank you so much for ordering all this delicious food! I was starving!”

But when Kara eventually looked at the all empty boxes around her, the Kryptonian, whose bloated belly was now sticking out about a foot in front of her, stopped eating and looked down. Nyssa frowned. “What's wrong, Kara? Is your belly stuffed? Sara and I have had a lot of experience with that. We can teach you how to rub your belly to make it feel better. Or, if your okay with it, my wife and I could rub your belly for you!”

Kara shook her head. “That's not it. I just realized that almost all of the food you ordered is gone now. There's only...let's see, three large pizzas, and five boxes of pot stickers left! I can't believe I made such a pig of myself!”

Sara chuckled. “Did you not see my wife and I eating our fill back there?! We ate our fair share before we were full too.”

Kara shook her head. “But I still ate way more than you two comb...”

Nyssa cut Kara off. “Sara and I ate until we were full. Everything you ate after that point was fair game!”

Kara sighed. “I guess so. Still, you were probably counting on having more leftovers...”

Nyssa became annoyed as she rolled her eyes.”Kara, Sara and I always have plenty of food in our home. And when we do run out, we have a grocery delivery business on standby, to get us anything we want, 24/7. That's just for the times Sara and I don't want to order in or go out to eat somewhere, both of which my wife and I do several times a week. You are welcome to eat anything in our home, Kara. And if you want something we don't have, just ask me or Sara, and we'll see if we can get it for you. 'Restraint' is pretty much a dirty word in this house. So please, Kara, as our guests, always feel free to eat what you want, as much as you want, whenever you want!”

When Sara nodded in confirmation of her wife's words, Kara's looked up, then said, with a new life behind her eyes. “Alright, I will! Again, thank you both so much for all your generosity! But...um...”

Kara bit her bottom lip. “Would it be...weird for you two, if I ate the rest of this food at super-speed then? I'm not really, hungry, but this food is so good, I want to eat the rest of it before it gets cold, I'm pretty sure it would take too long for your oven to reheat it all, anyway! I could use heat vision, but with my luck lately, I have a feeling I would burn your house down if...”

Sarah shook her head as she cut off Sara's rambling. “Like Nyssa said, you're our guest, so pig out! I wanted to see super-speed in action, anyway!”

Kara smirked. A moment later, the Kryptonian was standing a little to the right of where she had just been, holding her bloated belly, which was sticking out from under her robe a little, and which now made Kara look like she had swallowed a large pumpkin! Nyssa and Sara's eyes widened when they realized that all of the food boxes were now empty, and that Kara had just eaten thousands of calories worth of food faster than their eyes could see. Nyssa shook her head in amazement. “Kara Zor-El, you truly are a remarkable woman!”

“Indeed, she is.” Sara quickly agreed.

Kara blushed again while rubbing her belly in an up and down motion “Thanks. But right now, I only feel like a very stuffed woman! I think I overdid it!”

Sara laughed. “That happens to Nyssa and me sometimes, too! Pardon me for saying so,Kara, but you're rubbing your belly all wrong. If you wouldn't mind terribly, Nyssa and I could show you how it's done.”

After Kara nodded, both super-obese women got up again, once again grunting and sweating as they did so, then Nyssa and Sara walked over towards Kara and began rubbing the skinny, but-bloated, blonde's belly simultaneously As the fat women's hands moved over Kara's belly in a gentle, circular, repetitive motion, all three woman got goosebumps from the experience. As Nyssa and Sara were deeply enjoying how good Kara's bloated belly felt in their hands, so too, was Kara loving the feeling of the super-obese couple's soft, plump hands against her body. Kara moaned a little, then muttered. “Oh, Rao! That feels so good!”

Nyssa smiled. “Sara and I have had a lot of practice rubbing each others bellies when we eat too much, which as I'm sure you can imagine, happens quite often. If you ever get this full again, and one of us is in the house, just ask us to give you another belly rub again! And if you ever feel like returning the favor by rubbing one of our bellies when we're full...that would be nice, too.”

Kara raised an eyebrow, even as the belly rubbing ended, with the Kryptonian's stomach feeling 1000% better now. “Are you sure that's...okay? I mean, it's okay for you two to rub each others bellies, because you're married and all, but I'm...”

“An honored guest and friend, that my wife and I want to be comfortable in our home. My relationship with Sara is secure, and I trust her, and you, enough that I'm not threatened by you and her rubbing each others bellies. Are you okay with Kara and I rubbing each others bellies, Sara?”

Sara smiled reassuringly at Kara. “Absolutely. I trust you two. And there's nothing wrong with a belly rub between friends. '

Kara's worried look turned into a blushing smile then. “Well, If you're both okay with it, then I guess I could try rubbing both of your bellies next time you both eat to much. Just, you know, to return the favor.”

Nyssa nodded. “That's the spirit!”

After Sara and Nyssa returned to their seats (two steel chairs each, just in case), and sat down with a satisfied groan, Kara spotted a large white bottle on a nearby table and pointed to it. “What's that? A big bottle of aspirin?”

Nyssa and Sara both laughed, then the fat blonde shook her head. “No, that's me and my wife's supply of Lipidpro, enough to last us both six months.”

“It's a really new drug.” Nyssa explained with a smile. “It only came out three days ago, the same day you literally fell into our lives. Lipidpro basically makes it healthy to be fat! When a person takes it once a week, they won't suffer any negative side effects from being overweight, even if they weigh as much as a thousand pounds! At about six hundred pounds each, that leaves me and Sara a lot of room to grow!”

Kara raised one eyebrow. “I guess that's one way to one to fight an obesity epidemic, which apparently, your world has too. No offense...”

“None taken!” Nyssa and Sara said simultaneously while patting their large bellies.

Kara smiled, then frowned. “But how do you know Lipidpro works?”

Sara smiled.“Because, for the first time in six months, my wife and I are both healthy! Just three days ago, Nyssa had dangerously high blood pressure, and I had diabetes. Now, after taking Lipidpro, our doctor says we're both completely healthy!”

Kara smiled again. “I'm so happy for both of you! I'm glad you can both enjoy the lifestyle you love without it hurting your now! Still...”

Nyssa picked up on the hesitant look in Kara's beautiful, green-blue eyes, and said. “What's the matter, Kara?”

Kara sighed. “I really am happy for you and Sara, Nyssa. And for every overweight, although I suppose that term is almost meaningless now, person in your world, now that Lipidpro is going to help larger people lead happier, healthier lives. But I can't help but wonder what effects Lipidpro will have on your Earth at large. With mortality rates going down, people will need more food....”

“That won't be a problem.” Sara interrupted the Kryptonian “Queen Consolidated, the same company that invented Lipidpro, thought of that. They've made great strides in food production over the last six months...”

Kara nodded, then interrupted Sara in turn. “That's good, but less people dying young well also mean people will need more fresh water. And more people will also mean more energy use, which means fuel prices will go up, even as greenhouse emissions increase, worsening global warming! And that's not even taking into account the amount of space everyone will need to live in as the population increases, or what will happen to the labor force if people are less motivated to stay fit for health reasons, or the effects on the economy as dietitians, nutritionist, and gym staff all go out of business, because people can suddenly eat whatever they want, and never exercise, without hurting their health! And that's just the problems that people who manage to stay under 1,000 pounds will face, and there are likely to be more people that get even bigger than that now!”

Nyssa frowned. “Are you saying you think inventing Lipidpro was a bad idea?”

Kara shook her head. “Not at all. Like I said, I'm glad that Lipidpro is keeping you and Sara, and other bigger people, healthy. I'm just saying that, like most scientific advancements, Lipidpro is solving some problems, but it's also creating new challenges.”

Sara shrugged. “I guess so. But what can we do? I mean, hopefully, someone will invent ways to solve those problems...”

“I'll do it!” Kara stood up with a large smile on her face, but then bent over painfully. “Oh! I'm okay, but I should not have gotten up that fast on a full stomach. But that's not important right now! I've finally got it! I know why I'm still alive now!”

Nyssa and Sara looked at each other, then at Kara, before Nyssa said. “What do you mean, Kara?”

Kara beamed at her saviors. “The Fortress of Solitude! I still have all of it's knowledge in my brain! Every scientific secret my people ever knew, every invention, every theory and chemical compound! I remember all of it! And I think...I think I can solve the problems I was just talking about, with some help! I can recreate Krypton's source of clean power on this Earth, advance mankind's ability to travel through space with my people's knowledge of engineering and astrophysics. I know how to make dirty water clean! I know how to invent robots that can take over manual labor on your world, and computers that teach people new skills in seconds, and sort them into jobs! I could even improve Lipidpro so that it keep people who are well over a ton, healthy. Yeah, Being ridiculously fat was “in” on Krypton at one point. Anyway, on my Earth, I was forbidden from using Kryptonian tech to advance human civilization, but I have no such limitations on this Earth. “

Kara had a serious look in her eyes as she declared. “I couldn't save my Earth as Supergirl, the hero. But I think I...No,I know, I can save your Earth as Kara Danvers, the scientist!”

POOOOOOOOOOT!

A loud. smelly fart came out of Kara Zor-El's ass just then. The gaseous emission had so much force behind it that it not only blew a hole in Kara's new robe, it also shattered the kitchen window behind Kara, and caused the snow outside to start falling down the mountain loudly! Kara blushed., then quickly flew out what was left of the window. Seconds later, the sound of snow falling couldn't be heard anymore, and a moment after that, the shards of glass that had fallen from the window frame were back in one piece, although cracks could still be seen. Kara, who was now standing back in the dining room, shook her head. “Oh, Rao, that was embarrassing! I guess I'd better start by making some kind of chemical that will keep me from having so much gas that I break things or cause avalanches again! I swear I've never had this problem before! Anyway, I stopped the avalanche, and I fixed the window with my super speed and heat vision...mostly...”

Nyssa looked at the kitchen window, which still kept the cold mountain air out, but had several large, still cooling cracks in the surface, then smiled at Kara. “Actually, I kind of like the window better this way, don't you? It had character now!”

Sara shot Kara a reassuring smile of her own. “I agree with Nyssa, this window looks like a work of art! I like it!”

Kara shook her head. “You two are so nice! Um...do either of you know how to sew, because I think I blew a hold in my robe! And, oh no! Sorry, it still really stinks in here!”

Nyssa shrugged. “My wife and I become flatulent on occasion as well. It's nothing to be ashamed of, And we'll buy you a new robe. In the meantime, feel free to borrow one of mine or Sara's robes from upstairs, in the master bathroom.”

After Kara quickly did so, at super speed, the alien wore a white robe that was so over sized on her that it was more like a blanket, but which covered her all the same, as Kara held it close to her body, Sara chuckled. “I guess that will work for now. What can you tell me about this plan of yours to save our world, K-Zors?”

Kara frowned. “K-Zors?”

Sara smiled. “Yeah. From Kara Zor-El.”

Kara nodded. “Oh, like a nickname!”

Sara shrugged. “If you don't' like it...”

Kara shook her head. “No, K-Zors is fine! I like it! It's just.....your nickname is Ta-er al-Usfar, but only Nyssa can call you that...”

Nyssa shook her head. “Actually, you can call her that too, Kara, if you want to...Because you're our friend!”

Kara nodded. “Ok. But If I'm K-Zors, and Sara is Ta-er al-Usfar, what is you nickname?”

Nyssa shrugged. “Nyssa is fine.”

Sara rolled her eyes. “I tried to start calling her Black Bird a few years back, but Nyssa didn't like it.”

Kara frowned. “That's too bad, because I think it sounds nice!”

Nyssa sighed. “If it will get you to stop hassling me about it, Sara, and now you, Kara, I suppose you two could try calling me Black Bird for a few weeks, and I'll see how I like it! In the meantime, my wife asked a good question. K-Zors, what will you need to turn the knowledge in your head into actual inventions that can help our Earth?!”

Kara frowned. “I'm going to need a lot, now that I think about it. A lab, lots of equipment and chemicals, lab assistants, adds to draw other scientists onto my projects and get investors. Lots of space for R&D. So, step one is going to be raising a lot of start-up money!”

Sara shook her head and grinned. “Consider step one complete! My wife and I can take care of the money part until you find new investors!”

Nyssa nodded. “Yes, we would like to help you save the world with our pocketbook, Kara!”

Kara shook her head. “ Thank you. But you don't understand. I'm not talking about a few thousand, or even tens of thousands of dollars, here! I'm going to need millions, maybe tens of millions of dollars in start up capital!”

Nyssa chuckled. “How many times do I have to tell you that Sara and I are well off, K-Zors?! My father gave me and Sara billions when he retired, and we have a very good investor who had almost tripled our net worth since then!”

“And....” Sara quickly added. “We don't spend much of it, except on food, clothes, and when necessary, new furniture to replace whatever my and Nyssa's fat asses break!” 

Kara laughed at that, before Nyssa added. “But Sara and I don't live in a mansion, we don't have staff we have to pay for, and we only travel for vacations two or three times a year. Most of the time, we're just happy to stay here, in our cabin, and live quiet, fat and happy lives! Because we weren't sure how long we would live before Lipidpro came out, Sara and I even elected not to adopt children, or try IVF to have kids of our own, so we were going to leave all our money to various charities, which we already give to regularly, when my wife and I die anyway! But saving the world seems an even more worthy use of our funds!”

Kara beamed at both of the fat wives then. “Thank you! I promise, I won't make you two regret your investment, and I'll bring other investors on as soon as I can! Thank you both so much!” Kara quickly hugged, first Nyssa, then Sara, for almost a minute each. And if that was still a little long for a hug between friends, Nyssa and Sara certainly didn't feel the need to complain about it!”

Kara then ran off towards her bedroom, albeit at human speed. “I'd better get some sleep, we've all got a big day tomorrow!”

Sara smiled at Nyssa. “I don't know why, but I already have faith in that girl. If she says she can save our world, I believe her!”

Nyssa nodded. “I do to.” The raven-haired woman sighed and whispered. “How long before we can invite her into our bed, Ta-er al-Usfar?! When she interrupted our lovemaking tonight...to tell you the truth, my first impulse was to invite her to join us! And now that I've heard how rough Kara's life has been, I just want us to comfort her every way we can.”

Sara shook her head. “ I want that too. But It's not time, yet. Kara's been through a lot, just in the past three days. We should give her time to adjust. Don't worry, I can definitely tell she likes us more than she lets on. Friends don't hug that long, or moan like that when their belly gets rubbed. In time, Kara will be ours to love, just as we will be hers to love, like we already belong to, and love, each other. We just need to be patient.”

Sara grinned, then whispered “And right now...I need to finish making love to my wife!”

Nyssa smiled seductively, showing off all three of our chins as she did so. “We were interrupted, weren't we? We should definitely make up for lost time!”

After the super-obese couple waddled to their room, huffing and puffing the whole way, however, Nyssa was suddenly reminded of something by the splinters on the floor outside the Master bedroom. “We don't have a bedroom door! If Kara could hear us screaming in passion before, she'll certainly hear us if we make love now. And if she were to come upstairs for any reason, she would see us naked again.”

Sara shrugged as she casually disrobed, then walked over to the bed with a sway in her step that made her huge, naked, cellulite covered ass jiggle uncontrollably. Needless to say, Nyssa couldn't look away from her wife's hypnotically beautiful fat ass! Sara grinned evil, then climbed into bed on all fours, shaking her enormous ass on purpose as she did so before slapping it! Nyssa's heavy, tree-trunk legs seemed drawn to the bed of their own volition, and Nyssa's plump hands were rubbing her wife's fat ass before she could even start thinking about it. Sara then pouted over shoulder, then said. “Please get under me, Nyssa! Let's love each other for the rest of the night!”

Nyssa disrobed and started to climb under her wife's body, even as she feebly protested, “But Kara will...” But Sara sat down then while putting her pussy right on Nyssa's face, so that the former mercenary could do little but pleasure her wife with her tongue. Sara moaned loudly as her wife did so, then spoke softly between the vocalizations the fat blonde couldn't control. “It'...Kara's own...fault...she...knocked down...our....door. If she hears us...Let her hear! If she sees us naked...let her see...Maybe...it will wet...her appetite...for us...so all three...of us...can do this...together...later. But...right now...all I want...is you.”

Nyssa moaned in agreement as Sara went down on her in the '69 position. And even thought Nyssa was happy just being with Sara right now, as the two wives made sweaty, gasping, passionate love to each other that night, Nyssa couldn't help but hope that Kara heard everything. And with any luck, maybe, just maybe, Kara was fantasizing about being in bed with her and Sara right now...

In what some would call a case of karma, Sara and Nyssa were awoken by the sound of screams early the next morning. “Oh merciful Rao! I”m fat!”

Before Nyssa and Sara could get changed and waddle downstairs, sweating and panting as they did so, Kara had already dissapeared out the front door of the cabin in a burst of super-speed. It took hours for Kara to return to the cabin, and during that entire time, Nyssa and Sara were too worried for the Kryptonian to do anything but hold each others hands, watch the local news to see if any superhuman feats might indicate Kara's presence, and pray for her safe return. The super-obese couple were even too worried to eat.

When Kara finally returned in another burst of speed, she immediately started eating food right out of the pantry while screaming. “I'm sorry! I can't help it! I'm just so hungry!”

By the time that Nyssa and Sara were able to wander into the kitchen, every scrap of food that didn't need to be cooked had been eaten, food wrappers were scattered all over the floor, and a noticeably rounder Kara, who was now sporting a large pot-belly that seemed destined to become a spare tire any day now, a noticeably larger ass, and slightly plumped up arms and legs, was seated with her back to the married couple. Kara was still sobbing when she said. “I'm sorry I ate so much! I was just so hungry!”

Sara chuckled nervously. “I can see that!”

But the fat blonde stopped talking when Nyssa gave her a look, then walked around the room, and plopped her fat butt right in front of Kara, so that she and the Kryptonian were at eye level. As Sara plopped down next to her wife, Nyssa noticed that Kara, who was still wearing Sara's robe, which was not quite as big on her anymore, now had noticeably bigger boobs, and a slightly fuller face then yesterday. “Kara,” the raven-haired woman whispered gently. “What happened?”

Kara cried harder. “Can't you see?! I got fat!”

Sara put a supportive hand on Kara's left shoulder, and Nyssa did the same to Kara right, as the fatter blonde spoke. “There's nothing wrong with that! I'm fat! Nyssa is fat! And we're both sexy as fuck! And so are you!”

Kara couldn't help but smile and laugh at that, before she said. “Thanks!You and Nyssa have certainly demonstrated to me that a person can be beautiful at any size! But still...”

The Kryptonian sighed deeply. “I doubt either of you have ever gained 30 pounds in one night!”

When Nyssa raised her eyebrows, because Kara looked like she'd gained a little more than that, Kara added while blushing. “Or gained another fifteen to twenty pounds by cleaning out a Chinese Buffet! On an related note, I may be banned from The Rice Bowl buffet! But at least they kicked me out before I had to pay, so I got a free meal out of it.”

Nyssa shrugged and smiled. “Don't worry about it. That's the worst buffet in town, anyway!”

Sara nodded with a fake-serious look on her face. “The worst! Nyssa and mine's fat asses wouldn't be caught dead in that dump!”

Kara laughed again. “Thank you. Both of you, for trying to make me feel better. But today has really been a hard day for me...and I think I've figured out why. Here. Let me clean up, then I'll tell you about it!”

After Kara cleaned the entire kitchen by throwing all of the food scraps and empty boxes in the wastebasket, sweeping and mopping the floor, and cleaning every counter space and the sink, all at super-speed, Kara joined Sara and Nyssa in the dining room. After all three fat women were seated comfortably in chairs. Kara said. “When I woke up this morning, I was thirty pounds heavier. Naturally, I freaked out about that a little bit.”

Nyssa nodded. “Yes, you left our cabin pretty quickly.”

Sara smirked. “More like took off like a bat of hell!”

Kara blushed. “Sorry about that! I didn't mean to worry you two! Anyway, I realized that I had suddenly gained all that weight from eating so much last night, and I thought that if I gained weight that fast, I could also lose weight quickly by running around really fast! It didn't exactly work that way though. I think I lost five pounds from running that hard for an hour...but I was absolutely ravenous afterwards! Without thinking, I went to a Chinese buffet, like I said, ate several times my body weight in food before getting kicked out, and I regained all of that weight, plus a lot more....”

Kara patted her large belly then, causing her belly to ripple in a way that Nyssa and Sara couldn't look away from for several seconds, but Kara didn't notice this as she kept talking. “Anyway, at about the same time as I was being kicked out of the buffet...I figured out what's happening to me. I think that my body works differently under a yellow sun in this world for some reason. My abilities all still work at full strength, though. I checked before coming back home, which is the reason I was so hungry...”

Nyssa and Sara both smiled when Kara called their cabin “home', but the wives kept listening to their “friend” intently as Kara spoke. “Anyway, I think that on this Earth, my body is just as powerful, but not as efficient. Or at least, not efficient in the same way. My powers take a lot of calories to work, even more than they did on my Earth, but here...most of what I eat turns straight to fat! The rest of the calories I consume supplement the solar energy in my cells to power my abilities. There's not even enough calories left after that for...erm, waste, which is why I haven't been able to go to the bathroom since last night, although I'm clearly still capable of powerful gaseous emissions! Or, I was, anyway. I actually had to steal some organic compounds from a warehouse owned by Cadmus labs, mix them in a manner I invented in my head last night, and drink them at super speed, to keep myself from burping hard enough to level a city block after the buffet today! All in all, I think I had to steal about $3000 worth of chemicals from that warehouse just to keep from killing people with my gas! On the bright side, I shouldn't have any more incidents of super gas anymore. Just normal burps and farts for me...”

Nyssa and Sara both nodded, as the mystery of the clean bedpan had just been solved. Seeing that Kara was looking down in shame now, Nyssa smiled and said. “Don't worry, Nyssa and I will made a $4.500 investment in Cadmus Labs tomorrow Well say it's an investment in the future of science! You did what you had to do not to hurt people. That's more than understandable. And everybody has gas sometimes, so don't worry about that!” 

Kara just nodded. “ Thank you both so much.!Anyway, as far as I can tell, when I eat under the rays of your star, I gain weight really fast! And every time I use my powers it uses up calories really fast. But then, my body goes into starvation mode, and I get so ravenously hungry, I lose control and eat like a pig, because my body is desperately trying to regain those lost calories...and then some.”

Kara sighed. “I think the only way I could lose weight now would be not to eat at all, and just live off solar energy.”

Nyssa shook her head. “That doesn't sound safe, Kara.”

Kara sighed. “I'm not sure it would be. The solar power in my cells supplements the food I eat, but I've never tried to live off just solar power before. If I can resist eating long enough to lose weight, and given how much I love food, that will be hard enough, there's a small possibility it could kill me. At the very least, I would lose my powers if I didn't eat. But what other choice do I have, just keep eating and let myself blow up into a whale?!”

Sara rolled her eyes and pointed between herself and Nyssa. “Hello?! Two 'whales' right here!”

Kara shook her head. “I didn't mean it that way! Like I said before, you two would be beautiful at any size, but I...”

“Would also be beautiful at any size, K-Zors!” Nyssa interrupted Kara. “Sara and I would both much rather you became the fattest woman on Earth than for you to starve yourself to death, Kara!” Sara nodded while her wife kept speaking. “ If you want to keep living under mine and Sara's roof, you will eat until you aren't hungry anymore at all times, is that clear!?”

Kara shook her head. “But then I'll stay fat, or get even fatter! And I've never been fat before!”

Sara smiled. “Well, you're a chubby chick now, K-Zors! But don't worry, it's a damn good look for you!”

Nyssa nodded and smiled reassuringly. “You still look quite beautiful with the extra pounds, Kara! And your super strength and invulnerability will keep your weight from interfering with your life too much. So, do we have a deal?! You will eat?!”

Kara nodded, causing the beginnings of a double chin on her face to wobble a bit. “I will eat, Black Bird. Thank you both for helping me stop freaking out!”

Nyssa smiled. “Good, now, go get some of my old clothes that are in the attic, and put on a dress that's you're current size! We have a conference call in a few hours, with some friends of my stepfather, Damien Darhk, who may be able to help you with your initiative to save the world! But first, since you cleaned out most of our food, K-Zors, we will have to go out to lunch together! We'll go to a a nice little Italian place. Good food, large portions. You'll love it!”

Kara's eyes widened. “Lunch? Don't you think I've eaten enough today!?”

But Kara's stomach growled in hunger the second after she spoke, causing her to blush, even as Sara laughed and said. “Apparently, your belly doesn't think so! Welcome to life in the fat lane, K-Zors! Don't worry...”Sara and Nyssa squeezed both of Kara's hands reassuringly “You're going to love it!”

Over the next six months,Kara cranked out world changing invention after world changing invention, and started to sell those inventions to companies with the help of Nyssa and Sara's funds, as well as the scientists, PR people, and eventually, investors that Damien Darhk connected Kara with. By the end of those six months, Kara had already sold an improved formula for Lipidpro, which had no known weight limit for sustaining health, but which caused increased gassiness in those who took it, to Queen Consolidated, and a robot servant prototype to Wayne Enterprises. Sure, Kara knew that those technologies would still have to be tested by those respective companies before release, and their were many, more important inventions that needed to go to market in order to save humanity from itself, but Nyssa could tell Kara was taking pride in her accomplishments during that time. So Nyssa and Sara were sure to praise the fat Kryptonian for all of her accomplishments...which did not include being Supergirl on this world.

Because Kara was so busy inventing, she didn't really have time to play hero full time, so she never reinvented her “Supergirl” persona. Furthermore, the fact that using her powers on this world usually led to her gaining weight even faster than normal(for her), made Kara very hesitant to use her abilities at all. Every now, and then, however, Kara would see a news report about a school bus full of kids being trapped in a river, or a natural disaster that was killing thousands, or a hostage situation that was going bad, and feel compelled to use her powers to save lives. Even then, since both Kara's powers, and her control over them, had increased over the years, the Kryptonian always managed to move fast enough to get in the middle of a situation, save everyone she could, and then get out before anybody even noticed she was there. Therefore, all of Kara's unexplained saves were written off as either “good luck” or miracles by the media. And that was just fine with Kara. Because the Kryptonian was getting fat fast enough as it was, without trying to become a superhero in this world.

Actually, Kara, Nyssa, and Sara all gained weight over the six months since Kara's arrival, but Kara's gain was, by far, the fastest. Whereas Nyssa and Sara only gained fifty pounds each during that time, making both wives a little softer all over, giving Nyssa a fourth chin, and even bigger belly, while Sara gained an even bigger ass(which required three chairs now) and hips, Kara gained a total of over 500 pounds! Due to her alien metabolism on her new Earth, the unlimited access to food that Sara and Nyssa provided, and the occasional use of her powers in emergency situations, Kara had gained weight at a truly superhuman rate!Within six months, Kara gained two new chins, truly massive breasts that put both Nyssa and Sara's melons to shame, gloriously fat limbs, large chunks of back fat, and a truly impressive double belly, thunder thighs, and extra large cellulite coated ass combo (although her ass and thighs were not quite as big as Sara's, and her belly was not quite as big as Nyssa's). However,as Kara had gained weight, the rate of her gain had steadily leveled off at human(albeit a human with a very slow metabolism) levels, So Kara said she was no longer worried she would grow into an immobile blob. 

Even though Kara now weighed just as much as her 650 pounds hostesses, Nyssa and Sara made sure her ego wouldn't be hurt too much by her rapid gain by constantly reminding the alien that “You look so beautiful” and “Don't worry! The weight really looks good on you, and we'll just keep telling people you got this big by testing Lipidpro prototypes on yourself!”Furthermore, Nyssa kept letting Kara use her hand-me-down clothes until Kara became big enough that the two wives had to shop for special order clothes online for their house guest. All in all, Kara, Nyssa, and Sara were all leading fat, happy lives!

Kara bonded a lot with her hostesses over the six months, as Sara and Nyssa slowly started confiding in Kara about their lives and experiences, including Nyssa's time training to be a mercenary, the day Nyssa found Sara on the beach, and Sara's past in Starling City. After hearing Sara's story, Kara had even managed to help Nyssa convince Sara to contact her family because “You'll never know when they'll all be gone.” As as a result, Sara had finally contacted her father (for her mother had passed away three years ago) and sister, and told Quentin and Laurel Lance what had happened to her over the last five years (although the blonde with the huge ass lied about one thing, saying she had only regained her memories a week ago). Laurel and Quentin had even visited Sara and Nyssa's home for a week, and the visit went well, as Laurel (who was now over 100 pounds heavier than when Sara had last seen her) and Quentin had both forgiven Sara for her dealings with Oliver years ago. After the visit, during which Quentin and Laurel had gotten along well with Sara, her wife, Nyssa, and their “house guest” Kara (Laurel and Quentin both knew Sara well enough to guess what her and Nyssa were up to with the “guest” in the home, but decided to say nothing), Sara had agreed to “not be a stranger” and see her sister and father soon. And absolutely everyone understood why Sara didn't want Oliver, who Laurel assured everyone, was very happy with Isabel now, to know she was alive.

During the days, Kara had to go to work to save the world with science, while Sara and Nyssa stayed behind to read, watch TV and make love. But all three fat women ate a colossal amount of sweets and junk food while performing their respective tasks. Nights (except for Nyssa and Sara's weekly date night, during which both of them actually missed being around Kara), however, were shared between all three women as they watched chick flicks, went out on the town together, or did girly things like paint each others toenails and braided each others hair while talking about their days. And of course, there was always lots and lots of eating. Furthermore, after each feast/meal the three fat women shared, Kara,Nyssa and Sara all took turns rubbing each others bare bellies. 

But the most intimate activity Sara and Nyssa shared with Kara during this time didn't begin until three months after Kara fell into the married women's lives. During those first three months, Nyssa and Sara couldn't help but notice that Kara was a chronic insomniac. Due to the loud, scream inducing nightmares that Kara often had about all the loved ones she had lost, some of which Nyssa and Sara had to wake Kara up from, Kara rarely slept through the night. As a result, Kara often ended up watching T.V. or writing down ideas for more inventions, most of the night. Naturally, this state of affairs, as well as the fact that Kara often looked tired throughout the day, worried Nyssa and Sara, to the point that three months in, the married couple had taken a risk to help the woman they both loved. Coming downstairs using their wide escalator, Nyssa and Sara had caught Kara watching T.V at three in the morning. Nyssa and Sara had then offered to help their friend with her insomnia by inviting Kara to their bed to sleep, just sleep, with her two hostesses, with everyone's clothes on. At first, Kara had seemed hesitant at the idea of sharing a bed, even the custom made,super-sized bed that Sara and Nyssa had bought the month before, with a married couple. 

But after Sara and Nyssa had assured Kara that “We're just worried about you, Kara, and we think you sharing a bed with two warm bodies will help you sleep better than you do alone.” Kara had agreed to the sleeping arrangement for that evening. Nestled between Sara and Nyssa's large bodies, with Sara's huge ass touching one side of the Kryptonian's large body, and Nyssa's enormous belly touching the other, Kara had slept like a baby that night, and even slept in for over an hour. And even if Kara had seemed distressed that her and her hostesses had all woken up snuggling in each others arms, she still admitted It was the best night's sleep she had gotten in eleven years. Happy to see Kara had slept so soundly, Nyssa and Sara had then made an arrangement with Kara. The married couple would save their intimate moments for when Kara was at work during the day, and all three women would continue sleeping in the same bed at night, switching positions each time “to keep things fair.” So, for the next three months, Kara would sleep soundly in the same bed as Nyssa and Sara every night, and every morning, all three women would find themselves cuddling.. 

Things came to a head one night six months after Kara dropped into the world, however, when Nyssa had an erotic dream about being with both Sara and Kara, causing the raven-haired woman's nipples (which happened to be touching Kara's back through her shirt at the moment) to harden. But the moment that really changed the relationship between Kara, Nyssa, and Sara forever was when Nyssa had subsequently mumbled in her sleep, just loud enough for the Kryptonian to hear, the name “Kara.” Kara Zor-El had panicked at that moment, and quickly got out of bed, causing her large tits, belly, and ass to shake as she did so, and waking Nyssa and Sara up in the process. However, because Kara was loathe to use her super speed these days, and since Kara's eyes were unfocused and blinded by tears, Sara and Nyssa had just managed to intercept Kara before she reached the front door of the cabin. Nyssa then gently placed her plump right arm on Kara's shoulder. “Kara, what's wrong?”

Kara shook her head. “I have to go. I can't stay here anymore.”

Sara shook her head. “Why? Did Nyssa and I do something wrong?”

Kara shook her head and sobbed. “No. Yes. I don't know! Both of you have just been so good, and kind, and sweet to me these last six months. You've both keep listening to me, helping me find new purpose for my life, providing for my every material need, bankrolling my efforts to save your world, sharing your time, and lives, and encouragement, and even your bed, with me!”

Nyssa raised an eyebrow. “So you feel that we've made you too dependent on us?”

Kara nodded. “Yes....”

The Kryptonian then turned towards the married couple, making both Nyssa and Sara long to wipe the tears from Kara's eyes as she spoke. “ But not in the way you're thinking!You've made me fall in love with you! Both of you! You're a married couple, and I would never interfere with a relationship that sacred, but I can't help how I feel! And sleeping in the same bed as the two of you, without being able to be with both of you...it's more than I can bear! That's why I need to leave this house!”

Sara smiled as her and Nyssa both wiped the tears from Kara's eyes, Then the bottom-heavy blonde spoke in a joyous tone. “Is that all that' bothering you? You can stop worrying then, Kara. Because I've fallen in love with you, too!”

“As have I!” Nyssa added with a reassuring smile.

Kara stuttered as her mouth kept opening and closing like a fish out of water. “Wha..Wha...What?!”

Nyssa smiled as she started to explain the situation to Kara. “Sara and I still love each other, Kara, and we always will...”

“But about a year before we met you, K-Zors...” Sara continued for her wife. “Nyssa and I decided that we had enough love in out hearts to share equally between the two of us, and one other woman.”

Nyssa nodded. “But we knew we couldn't just pick any woman, Kara. Sara and I needed someone really special, whom we could both love equally as much as we love each other, and who would love, both me and Sara equally. Unfortunately, every woman Ta-er al-Usfar and I considered fell short in one of these areas, and Sara and I were beginning to get discouraged, until...”

“Until Black Bird and I met you, K-Zors! We both loved you from the very first day we picked you up off our living room floor.” Sara added.

“Really?!” Kara cried tears of happiness. “Because I loved you both from the moment I saw you two!” 

Nyssa smirked. “You mean when you happened upon Sara and I making love after you literally broke our bedroom door down!?”

Kara blushed a deep red. “I said I was sorry about that! But yes. When I saw the two of you like that, so happy, and beautiful and unashamedly lost in each other...I was so jealous...of both of you! And I think I've been in love with both of you, Black Bird and Ta-er al-Usfar, from that moment on!”

“We love you too, Kara!” Sara emphasized her point by giving Kara a deep, open-mouthed kiss for thirty seconds. Then, when Sara pulled away from Kara's plump lips, Nyssa drove the point home by kissing Kara just as long and hard! 

After being kissed by both Kara and Nyssa, Kara was beaming.” I keep wanting to pinch myself to see if I'm dreaming, because having two beautiful women like you to love seems like it's too good to be true!”

Nyssa smiled. “Sara and I feel lucky to have you, and each other, as well!” Sara smiled and nodded to confirm this point, before Nyssa added, with a more serious look on her face. “However, to avoid any of us getting hurt or neglected, if you want to be the third partner in our marriage, Kara, there are some rules that Sara and I created ahead of time, which needed to be followed by all of us. One, each one of us will do the best we can to love both of her partners equally. Two, all three of us will communicate our needs to the other two, and we will all do whatever it takes to make sure none of us ever feels isolated or unloved by either of her partners. Three, from now on, we will only have sex together, as a threesome, in order to maintain intimacy and connection as a trio. And finally, rule number four, even though three person marriages are sadly, illegal in this part of the world, if you want to informally join Sara and mine's marriage...it's for life. But that goes three ways. So none of us will ever leave either of her two partners. Sara and I have already agree to these terms. Do you accept these terms to become a third, equal member of our marriage, Kara? To equally love, and be loved, by Sara and me, forever? I know this is a lot to spring on your right now, Kara. Sara and I will understand if you want to take some time, as much time as you need, to think about this decision before...”

Kara smiled through tears of happiness as she interrupted Nyssa. “ I don't need to think about this!Yes! Absolutely yes! I will accept these terms, and I want to be wife to both of you, Black Bird and Ta-er al-Usfar, even if it's only in our hearts!” 

After kissing both of her new “wives”, again, however, Kara sighed. “I just wish we could make it, official. On Krypton, Three person marriages were rare, but not unheard of . They were celebrated, in fact. Many on my home-world thought that three people all having enough love in their hearts to devote their time and lives to each other was a sure sign that people in those marriages were especially selfless, loving and kind! And I just really wish I could actually marry both of you, Nyssa and Sara!”

Nyssa smiled. “I think I could arrange something like that. My father, who you should meet anyway, is really good with speeches, and since my stepfather married Sara and me, I think it's only fair that my father should get to officiate a Kryptonian style wedding for all three of us! So if you could just write down everything we would need for a Kryptonian wedding, Kara, we will make it happen. It won't be legal, of course. But...”

“I would love that! Yes, I'll tell you all about Kryptonian marriage ceremonies in the morning, and all three of us can start planning our wedding then!”

Sara smiled.. “That's great, Kara! I'm sure we'll all have wonderful lives together as wives! But...um, Nyssa and I have been waiting for you to come around to the idea of being the third partner in our marriage for awhile now, and you've already agreed to our terms, so I was just wondering...”

Nyssa smiled. “What our wife is trying to ask, Kara, is whether it's okay with you for the three of us to make love tonight, before the Kryptonian marriage ceremony takes place?”

Kara grinned, showing off her large cheeks and three chins as she did so. “Actually, on Krypton, it was tradition for potential life-mates to insure they were compatible on multiple levels, including physical intimacy, before the marriage ceremony. “

Sara's grin widened. “We wouldn't want to break tradition, now would we?”

Before either human knew what was happening, Nyssa and Sara were both standing naked in their bedroom, and Kara was wearing her birthday suit as well, letting both Black Bird and Ta-er al-Usfar see their “new wife” in all her fat, naked, cellulite and stretch-marked laced, glory. Kara smiled again then. “Sorry, but it feels like I've wanted this forever, and I can't wait to make love to both of you! So, how do you two want to start?!”

Nyssa smirked at Kara, showing off all for of her chins as she did so. “With foreplay, of course.” Kara groaned with lust and desire as she watched Nyssa and Sara kiss each other for almost a minute, rubbing their hands all over their huge bellies, drooping breasts, and large asses. Nyssa then grinned evilly at Kara and said, “Now your turn!” 

Nyssa kissed Kara next, and the Krytponian moaned into the raven-haired woman's open mouthed kiss as her and Nyssa's hands explored each others bodies, although Nyssa's hand's mostly gravitated to Kara's large breasts, while Kara's hand's couldn't stay away from Nyssa's huge belly. After Nyssa pulled away from the kiss with a smile, Sara quickly followed suite, with similar results, except this time, Kara's hands kept grabbing hold of Sara's enormous ass!”

Sara chuckled as she pulled away from Kara's lips, then said.. “I think all three of us 'cabin wives' are horny enough for the main even now. What do you think, Kara?! Nyssa?”

“Yes.” Kara, breathed out, and Nyssa noticed the Kryptonian's eyes were clouded with desire as Nyssa added. “Absolutely.”

As they had planned for this special night beforehand, Sara and Nyssa immediately got onto the huge bed, then laid down in positions that formed two thirds of a triangle shape. Nyssa then smiled at Kara and said. “Don't worry, K-Zors, we'll switch positions later. But right now, would you like to join us!?”

Kara nodded quickly, but still at human speed, causing all three of the Kryptonian's chins to wobble as she grinned widely and climbed onto the bed, completing the triangle. As all three super-obese women held each others bellies up, three sets of upper lips interlocked with three sets of lower ones, and Kara, Nyssa and Sara all moaned with pleasure simultaneously. And in the moment, as Nyssa's lips tasted Kara's fat pussy for the first time, even as Sara skillfully pleasured Nyssa's own lower lips, while Kara did the same for Sara, Nyssa knew in her heart that all three of them had never been happier!

….

A week later, the 'Kryptonian” marriage ceremony, which was officiated by Mentan, who was now over 350 pounds, and witnessed by Damien, who was now pushing 200 pounds himself, was a brief, but solemn affair. Kara, Nyssa, and Sara all wore huge white robes that the three brides had commissioned to be made for them, making all three wives think the other two looked like beautiful parade floats. Kara's robes, off course, had the traditional red symbol of the house of El on the front of her robe, which resembled the “S” of the English alphabet, whereas Sara and Nyssa's more improvised robes each had the symbol of a black bird nuzzling a yellow one (to recognize that they were the original members of the marriage union, creating a new union by willfully integrating a third, equal member into their marriage).. Mentan conducted the ceremony in the traditional way for triad marriages on Krypton, with the traditional vows (translated into English for the convenience of all humans present) for all three women to “Love, honor, and cherish each other, as long as any two of you should live, to try to love each other equally at all times, and to balance the needs of all three spouses, in order to insure a happy union for all three members of this new union.” 

After, each bride said “I do.” to all of these vows, Mentan pronounced that “ I now pronounce the three of you, wives for life!” Kara, Nyssa, and Sara all ripped off the Velcro symbols on their chest then, showing a new symbol, of a black bird, nuzzling a yellow one, inside of the “S” symbol of the house of El, on each of their chests, signifying that a new union of three equals had just taken place during the marriage ceremony. Mentan then smiled and said. “You may now kiss your brides!” 

This time, Nyssa and Sara had a little bit more control, and they managed to kiss each other, and then each kiss Kara, for only thirty seconds each. But the fire in all three women's eyes made it clear that they all had big plans for their first honeymoon as a married trio! 

Still, the three brides were all polite enough to engage in the human custom of having a private “wedding reception” at a five Star restaurant (in garments that were more appropriate for Earth), that only consisted of Kara, Nyssa, and Sara herself, joined by Damien and Mentan. Nyssa almost cried, however, when she saw the two fat (and Nyssa honestly didn't know how Damien still managed to be the Demon while letting himself gain so much weight) men holding hands on top of the table, across from the three brides. At that moment, Nyssa couldn't help but wish that her mother, were there to witness this happy moment alongside the two men she had loved in life. Nyssa also hoped that her union with Kara and Sara would be a longer one than her father's and stepfather's had been with her Maria, with a happier, or preferably, no ending.

As if reading her raven-haired wife's thoughts, Kara then turned towards both of Sara and Nyssa, causing her two chairs to creak as her body moved. “Nyssa, Sara. I love both of you so much, and I am so grateful that the two most amazingly kind, beautiful, and smart women I've ever met in this world....” Nyssa smiled, knowing that Kara had said 'in this world' because she still loved her lost Lena just as much as she loved Nyssa and Sara, and Nyssa respected that. 

Their were tears in Kara's eyes as she continued speaking. “Choose to take me into their homes, their hearts, and their lives for as long as we all live! And, especially since I don't age under the rays of a yellow sun, I really want that to be as long as possible, so...If you trust me...drink this...”

Kara took a small vial of clear liquid from her purse, then poured a little bit of it into both Sara and Nyssa's champagne glasses. “It's something that I've been working hard on inventing for the past six months. It's also really expensive to make, because it requires an element that there is less than twenty pounds of on the surface of your Earth. But I knew you, Sara and Nyssa were worth it. Because even back then, I knew that I loved you both, and I wanted you both to live forever...or as close to it as possible, even though I thought I could only ever be friends with the two of you. And now that you're so much more than that...I hope you will accept this wedding present of quasi-immortality, which I created using all the knowledge my people had gained about human longevity while studying your species. Drink this, and neither one of you will ever get sick. And at the very least, you will both be capable of being young for thousands of years ,or, if my calculations are correct...” Kara took a deep, nervous breath. “Forever. Drink this, Nyssa and Sara, and like me, you two will never grow old, and you'll never die, and the three of us can live fat , happy lives together, forever!”

Neither Sara, nor Nyssa, even had to think about the offer, as both the raven-haired big bellied, and the bottom heavy blonde, fat brides quickly drank their champagne down in one swallow, formula and all! And Nyssa smiled when Sara said the words that were on her heart as well, even as Kara cried tears of happiness. “An eternity of love and happiness with the two women I love most in the world?! Sign me up!”

The honeymoon was a blissfully happy one for Nyssa, Sara, and Kara, despite the fact that Damien and Mentan had both turned down the offer to take the remaining 'elixir of immortality' in the hopes that they could be reunited with Nyssa's mother again when they died, and Talia (who had been contacted over the phone) had refused on similar grounds, since Dinah, who was Catholic, wouldn't take the elixir with her. Once again, on the trip to and from the honeymoon, the in-flight movies went unwatched in favor of Kara, Nyssa and Sara making love to each other the whole flight. Once again, as all three fat woman's multiple chins, huge bellies, asses and breasts, wobbled throughout the flight as they panted, moaned, and sweated in a cyclone of love, pleasure and happiness that seemed to have no end, their were no regrets...even if all three fat women burped and farted the whole time due to the massive steak, lobster, and pizza feast all three women had partaken in at the “reception.”The three brides honeymoon in Aruba was much the same as Nyssa's and Sara's first honeymoon had been, albeit with even more eating, belching and farting mixed in with the lovemaking, since all three enormously fat women were a lot bigger, and hungrier, than Sara and Nyssa had been back then.

Twenty years passed, and with their passing, Nyssa and Sara's Earth was drastically changed for the better due to a combination of factors, including cooperation between governments and corporations to improve the world, and people getting too fat to wage war after both food, and the improved Lipidpro drug, made living “life in the fat lane” almost effortless. But most of all, Nyssa and Sara credited Kara's inventions for improving the world. With the knowledge she had downloaded from her lost Earth's Fortress of Solitude. Kara had done all she had promised and more, creating inventions that made food, clean energy, jobs, fresh water, clean air, potentially unlimited living space among the stars as space travel advanced with every other human field, and even robot servants and companions, available to everyone, while still preserving nature. In short, Kara Zor-El had saved her new home! And even if the Kryptonians from this universe, after first contact with Earth, weren't super friendly to Kara, who had shared alien tech with Earth, Kara Zor-El knew this was a small price to pay for saving the Earth that Nyssa and Sara called home. 

However, whenever Kara, who hadn't been able to avoid fame on her new Earth, although she was now a famous scientist, with multiple Nobel Prizes under her belt, instead of superhero, was asked how she had managed to almost single-handedly revolutionize every field of science and save humanity from itself, Kara would smile, showing of her huge cheeks and multiple chins as she did so, and point to Nyssa and Sara (the latter of which had been living under an assumed name for years now). “My two girlfriends, who I intend to marry as soon as poly amorous marriages become legal, are my inspiration! They've funded my research from the beginning, helped me rediscover my passion for saving as many lives as I can, and gave me a reason to live again when I was so depressed, I thought I wanted to die! I don't think this world owes me anything for doing what any decent person with my capabilities would have a moral imperative to do, but if Earth does owe me anything, it owes my girlfriends even more! I fully attribute every moment of my success to them , the loves of my life!” 

Nyssa didn't know about Kara and Sara, but she herself had never been more proud of the lives her and her wives had decided to live, then during those moments.

Talia and Dinah Drake continued to live fat, happy lives together, gaining weight until they both reached just over 800 pounds. The two women, who had six children, three each, via artificial insemination, had aged gracefully, only gaining a few noticeable wrinkles and gray hairs during this time, even as their bodies swelled with fat uniformly, leaving both women, with nearly identical in shape, enormously fat, apple shaped bodies. The two women were so enormously fat (although bodies like theirs were almost common on “Fat World” these days) that every inch of their flesh bounced and jiggled with every step that Dinah and Talia took. Like everyone else who took the new, improved Lipidpro drug, both women were also prone to burping and farting all the time. But neither women minded the gas after awhile , and Talia and Dinah only grew to love each other more as the years passed and their fat bodies expanded.

Mentan and Damien lived happily together for many years, even living to see the dissolution of the League of Mercenaries, as Damien had declared the League's mission accomplished after war on Earth effectively ended. Both men were almost 700 pounds of glorious obesity when Mentan died of old age at 93 years old. Nyssa, Kara, Sara, and even Dinah and Talia (who had forgiven her father for his sins against her when Mentan had been on his death bed) all attended the funeral, and gave Damien their condolences. But the tired-looking man, who looked older than his years at the graveside service, still cried during the entire funeral, and the only positive thing he could say during the event was “At least he's with Maria, now!”

Damien had died a year later in his sleep. The medical cause was unknown, but everyone who had attended Mentan's funeral knew that Damien Darhk had died of a broken heart. Nyssa only hoped that Damien, Mentan, and Maria were all happy, at rest, and together in the afterlife now.

Sara's side of the family also suffered a loss, as Quentin Lance eventually died an old man as well. However, the veteran detective was survived by his two daughters, two daughter in-laws, a son-law, Tommy Merlyn, who had married Laurel years ago, and one grandson that Tommy and Laurel had conceived together. By all accounts, Laurel and Tommy's little family was a happy one, even though both Laurel and Tommy were enormously fat now. And, as Sara found out in a recent phone call from her sister, Sara's side of the family was about to get even bigger, since Laurel was now pregnant with twins!

As for the three brides themselves, Kara, Nyssa and Sara were still enormously happy together! Also, all three women were just enormous! The two blondes, and one raven-haired haired women, each weighed well over 2 tons now, and were, for the most part, confined to state of the art hover chairs/life assistant devices. Nyssa and Sara were immobile now, and Kara didn't want to use her super strength or flight abilities to move, for fear she would grow even fatter than her two wives, if that was possible. 

Nowadays, Kara, Nyssa and Sara spent all of their days reading, surfing the net, watching movies and television, eating (lots of food, obviously, including fast food, lobster, and of course, pizza and pot stickers, just to name a few items, although the three enormous women saved desserts for sex), and of course, making love at least seven times a day, with a lot of robotic assistance With the aid of these same A.I., the three huge women had moved themselves, their two chubby (for they were a little spoiled, just like their mothers) adopted children, Quentin and Maria, and all of their belongings to a new home in the Arctic Circle years ago. For as it turned out, even with the help of Lipidpro Max, weighing two tons had made Nyssa and Sara too hot and uncomfortable on any other place on the planet. But in the Arctic, Nyssa, Sara and Kara were nice and cool, and enjoying their hedonistic lifestyle immensely. They especially enjoyed the way their fat bodies (which as far as the socially isolated married trio knew, were the fattest on Earth, much fatter than the 'official' world's fattest women, Isabel Rochev, who only weighed a single ton), all jiggled. The three wives had a special love for the movements of Sara's Hummer sized ass,Nyssa's eight-fold belly, which was heavy enough to flatten a car, and Kara's massive, dropping tits, which almost reached the ground from K-Zor's hover chair, and were each big enough to suffocate a “regular sized' person) during sex! The enormously fat women had even come to love the stench of each others burps and farts, which happened almost every five seconds now, since the fat trio was always eating (even, with feeding tubes and robot assistance, while they slept), and could recognize each other based on gaseous emissions alone. 

As Kara, Nyssa, and Sara (none of whom had aged a day) watched a romantic comedy while holding hands, they heard their adopted children (who were shielded from the cold by one of Kara's inventions) playing with their robot tutor in another room of the re-creation of Kara Zor-El's Fortress of Solitude the fat family now lived in. Nyssa smiled as she thought. 'It must be time for recess! That's good, I know how much little Quentin and Maria love to play! I so desperately want those two to be happy forever, and I know that's what Kara and Sara want too! Please, whoever's listening, please let our children accept the elixir of immortality when they reach maturity, so me and my wives never have to lose our children to death's cold embrace!'

But Nyssa shook of that morbid thought as she reminded herself to. 'Enjoy this perfect moment for what it is now, Nyssa! Yes,' Nyssa treminded herself as she, Sara, and Kara (each of which had six chins now, although Nyssa's were by far, the biggest, and enormous, almost vestigial, limbs which were so loaded with fat that the two humans in the trio had trouble moving them now) were fed cheesecakes by robot assistants, 'Life is perfect now!'

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this story! Any feedback in the form of comments or (if you feel this story deserves it) kudos is appreciated! And Sacred, I know this Isn't exactly what you asked for, but I hope it was enjoyable for you to read anyway!


End file.
